Insoumise
by Mlle Millie
Summary: 27 février 2351. Ce soir peut être le dernier, mon dernier. Demain sera un autre jour, sous un nouveau monde. Tout dépend de moi, tout dépend de mon nom. Jane Lily Potter. Mais tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire. Notre histoire. Celle de votre race, celle de la mienne. J'ai besoin de réfléchir avant de condamner une partie du peuple de la Terre...
1. Prologue

Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Elle avait si mal à la tête… Elle aurait voulu que ça s'arrête. Ses yeux la brûlaient, jour et nuit. Mais ça, elle en avait l'habitude. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que sa douleur vienne de l'intérieur, par contre.

Cela la dévorait plus violemment que par le passé. Elle avait toujours eu mal, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, mais jamais elle n'avait eu la sensation d'être dévorée de l'intérieur, comme si elle était sur le point d'imploser parce qu'un étau invisible la broyait. Ou alors exploser, parce que la force qu'elle contenait était plus grande que cet étau. Dans les deux cas c'était extrêmement douloureux.

Et, aussi, elle ne voyait plus personne. Déjà, auparavant, elle ne voyait pas grand monde. Mais maintenant, elle était abandonnée.

Et puis, un jour, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce où elle se réfugiait, parce que celle-là était moins encombrée, plus vide, et qu'elle y restait des heures tapies dans un coin pour soulager ses maux de tête qui ne cessait jamais réellement.

Quand la personne entra - elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, les yeux rougis de douleur elle ne distinguait plus ce qui l'entourait, elle pouvait à peine percevoir, deviner, presque, une autre présence que la sienne - elle sentit que son corps tout entier se détendait.

La douleur s'estompait et ses yeux cessèrent de la piquer, et à la place, des grosses larmes se mirent à couler. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas y voir, mais elle perçut que l'intrus se sentait très mal aussi. D'ordinaire les personnes qui l'approchaient ne semblaient pas souffrir.

Elle sentit quelque chose la frôler et sursauta. C'était chaux et doux. Elle ne connaissait que le contact du métal, du plastique, du sol dur et de son matelas mou - trop mou.

Cette fois, c'était différent. Plus agréable. Elle se recroquevilla néanmoins et appuya ses mains contre ses joues pour cacher ses larmes. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

Elle retira ses mains et les replaça une nouvelle fois. C'était le même contact que quelques instants plus tôt quand la chose l'avait frôlée. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle se concentra sur la présence de l'intrus. Elle sentit un souffle chaud, différent du séchoir toutefois, et comprit qu'il ou elle était près d'elle. Un _humain_ venait de la toucher.

.

* * *

.

_Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ma nouvelle fiction, dont vous venez de découvrir le prologue ! Court et mystérieux il ne vous apprend pas grand-chose, mais vous êtes en droit de me faire part de toutes les idées qui vous viennent en tête, même les plus farfelues ! _

_Même s'il n'est pas long, ce prologue est très important, car tout le scénario en découle... Vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi dans le premier chapitre (qui est un peu comme un prologue bis, il place le contexte historique et politique). _

_Je publierai chaque dimanche (si j'y arrive ^^), on se retrouve ce week-end !_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_


	2. Chapitre I

_Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews et ajouts en follow, j'espère que la suite correspondra à vos attentes... Ce premier chapitre, narré par Jane, est très court, c'est un sorte de Prologue bis._

_Disclaimer__ : L'univers appartient à JKR, mais cette histoire sort de mon imagination._

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre I : Je m'appelle Jane Lily Potter**

Je m'appelle Jane Lily Potter. J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis une ancienne élève de Poudlard. Et ce soir, je vais accomplir quelque chose qui va changer la face du monde. Tout dépend de moi, tout dépend de mon nom.

Mais laissez-moi d'abord vous raconter mon histoire. Notre histoire : celle de votre pays, de notre pays. Celle de votre race, celle de la mienne. J'ai besoin de réfléchir avant de condamner une partie du peuple de la Terre. Parce que quel que soit mon choix, il tuera obligatoirement foule d'opposants. C'est la guerre. Pas de pitié. Personne n'en a jamais eu pour moi, pourquoi devrais-je en avoir ?

Je m'appelle Potter, et pour cette raison, je suis celle que l'on a sélectionnée pour effectuer le Choix. De cette manière, si plus tard l'on en vient aux remords, on pourra toujours accuser mon nom, mon incompétence, comme on l'a si souvent fait avec ma famille. On accusera mon jeune âge, mon enfance dévastée, mes parents qui m'ont abandonnée. On dira que j'avais été sacrifiée, mais que ce n'était pas grave, parce que je n'avais plus rien à perdre, puisque je n'avais rien, mais rien à gagner également, puisque je n'attends rien de ce monde, rien de ces gens.

Ce soir peut être le dernier, mon dernier. Demain sera un autre jour, sous un nouveau monde. J'ai attendu ce moment, longtemps, sans savoir quand il arriverait. Je me suis révoltée contre ma condition, contre mon nom, mais rien n'a changé. C'est pour cela que je me retrouve à tenir le destin de l'humanité entre mes mains.

Tout a commencé il y a bien longtemps, alors que je n'étais qu'une gamine… Si vous souhaitez savoir ce qui m'amène à faire ce funeste Choix, lisez mon histoire. Dans le cas contraire, passez votre chemin. J'ai souvent été calomniée. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos insultes et de votre mépris. Si vous ne comprenez pas, ne perdez pas votre temps. Si vous souhaitez comprendre, restez, et peut-être même arriverez-vous à compatir. Mais je ne me fais pas d'idée. Personne n'a jamais compati à mon sort.

Voici donc mon histoire, celle de Jane Lily Potter, descendante des célèbres James, Lily, Harry, Albus et Jane Potter. Permettez que je vous la raconte, que je tente de m'expliquer une dernière fois avec le monde…

OoOoOoO

Je suis née un vingt-sept février de l'an deux mille trois cent trente-quatre de notre ère. Je n'ai pas connu mes parents, ayant grandi dans un orphelinat moldu. Je sais qu'ils s'appelaient Alexander et Julia Potter et qu'ils se sont battus pour ce monde. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Cela viendra plus tard.

J'ai vécu dans cet orphelinat jusqu'à mes huit ans, jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier vienne me chercher pour me ramener dans mon monde. Il était temps. Lorsqu'il est venu me prendre, j'étais dans un grand état de faiblesse. Quelques jours de plus, et je pense que je serais morte.

De mon enfance, je me rappelle seulement de la souffrance. Tout ce qui m'entourait était torture : les écrans, les réseaux, les robots… Les moldus ont dénaturés notre planète, et détraquent la nature des sorciers.

Je sais qu'à une époque, nos deux races pouvaient vivre ensemble en harmonie. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas. Leur électronique est omniprésente, et la magie qui se trouve dans notre corps ne la supporte plus. Les moldus ont remis leur existence entre les mains, ou plutôt entre le métal de leurs inventions. Ils passent leurs jours et leurs nuits assis, couchés, étendus dans des lits-fauteuils multifonctions, un écran devant les yeux pour communiquer.

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne s'apercevaient pas de mon mal être, à l'orphelinat. Chaque mois, les machines auxquelles nous étions reliées effectuaient un petit diagnostic pour savoir si tout allait bien. Mais j'avais détraqué mes machines. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi j'avais fait cela, puisque bien évidemment je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était la cause de mes douleurs, mais je me souviens très bien du soulagement que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis levée de mon fauteuil. Ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps, et je suis partie me cacher. Je restais terrée dans des pièces vides, et aucune caméra de surveillance ne m'a jamais détectée, mais je pense que c'était dû à la magie qui agissait inconsciemment.

Le problème, c'était que ma magie n'était pas assez forte contre tout ceci, et j'ai sombré dans une profonde maladie, que les sorciers appellent « _Magicae Penale_. » Mon corps tentait de combattre, et s'épuisait continuellement. En grandissant, la puissance de ma magie augmenta, amplifiant ma maladie. C'est alors que le Ministère de la Magie daigna enfin s'occuper de moi. Ils envoyèrent un homme me chercher, et on me plaça dans une famille adoptive. Je restai alitée des mois avant de pouvoir marcher de nouveau, parler et explorer le monde.

Souvent, il y avait devant notre maison une foule de gens qui tenaient à m'apercevoir, à me parler, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Je me souviens que cela mettait mes parents adoptifs dans un état de rage incroyable.

J'avais neuf ans, et je désirais comprendre ce que tous ces gens attendaient de moi, aussi je leur posai donc la question, un soir qui restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Ismène, ma mère adoptive, se mit à pleurer que le destin était décidemment injuste, et ce fut mon père, Karim, qui me conta ce que l'on voulait que je sois.

Les Potter sont une très ancienne famille de sorciers, l'une des plus importantes de Grande-Bretagne, même si le nombre de descendants est généralement resté assez restreint. Ma famille a toujours grandement contribué à la sauvegarde de notre monde, et il n'existe pas une personne de ma lignée qui ne se soit pas battue pour autrui.

Les premiers Potter à être devenus célèbres sont James et Lily, qui ont mis fin par leur mort au règne d'un tyran connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Malheureusement, ce dernier est revenu à la vie, et c'est leur fils, Harry, qui a réussi à le vaincre définitivement. Il a par la suite contribué à beaucoup de changements majeurs dans notre pays, comme mettre un terme à l'antisémitisme qui sévissait envers les moldus, ou encore affranchir les elfes de maison. Son fils Albus a continué son travail, se battant pour la justice.

Ensuite, les choses se sont un peu calmées. Le monde était en paix. Et puis, Jane est née. On raconte qu'elle et son frère jumeau - qui est souvent un oublié de l'Histoire - n'ont pas eu la vie facile, et ce dès leur plus jeune âge. Jane a eu le malheur de vivre très âgée, suffisamment âgée pour voir mourir son fils, son petit-fils, et son arrière-petit fils. Suffisamment âgée pour voir naître son arrière-arrière-petite fille, et la fille de celle-ci.

Jane a contribué au sauvetage de milliers de sorciers durant la Troisième Guerre Mondiale Moldue, appelée également Guerre Interspatiale. Mais elle n'a pas laissé tomber les moldus pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas voir le travail de ses ancêtres - Harry et Albus - réduit à néant.

Même si tous les Potter ne sont pas aussi célèbres, chacun a participé activement au développement de notre société, et jamais leur mémoire n'a été salie. J'ai eu le malheur de naître en une époque troublée, où la communauté sorcière se tourne vers ceux qu'elle adule, et en qui elle place sa confiance : les grands héros intemporels.

Quand les choses ont commencé à mal tourner, le nom des Potter est revenu en mémoire, et on s'est activement mis à la recherche de leurs derniers descendants. Il s'est révélé que mes parents étaient morts. Le Ministère a imposé un deuil national de trois jours lorsqu'on s'est aperçu de ce drame. Toutefois, les gens n'ont pas perdu espoir. En effet, de nombreux indices laissaient penser qu'avant de mourir, mes parents avaient eu une fille. Moi.

Trois années ont pourtant passé avant qu'on ne m'enlève de l'orphelinat. Que faisait le Ministère durant ces trois années de souffrance ? Repérer des enfants dotés de pouvoirs magiques n'est pas bien compliqué, je le sais, le gouvernement le fait depuis la nuit des temps. Mais on m'a tout de même laissée trois années supplémentaires dans cet enfer.

Arrivé à ce moment du récit, je demandai à mon père pourquoi, si tout le monde me savait en vie, on ne m'avait pas sauvée tout de suite. Il sembla très gêné, et ma mère sanglota. Je le questionnai alors sur ce que l'on attendait de moi.

Pendant des siècles, sorciers et moldus avaient pu cohabiter chacun de leur côté tout en vivant mélangés. Comprenez par-là que les sorciers parvenaient à se fondre dans le monde moldu tout en conservant leurs habitudes sorcières. Mais les moldus évoluaient, et ils évoluaient dangereusement. Leurs inventions technologiques - un mot très compliqué que j'avais mis plusieurs jours à comprendre - dirigeaient leurs vies, et dictaient leur conduite. Au début des années deux mille, la quantité d'onde électronique n'était pas assez forte pour perturber le flux magique. Les progrès ne cessaient de continuer, mais dans le mesure du raisonnable. Et lorsque le sujet commença à prendre des proportions inquiétantes, la Guerre Interspatiale éclata, vers les années deux mille cent. Elle dura près de cinquante ans et eut d'énormes impacts sur la société moldue. Beaucoup d'entre eux choisirent cependant de s'exiler sur Mars, malgré le traumatisme qu'avait causé cette conquête de l'espace.

Il leur fallut du temps pour se relever, et remettre leur monde sur un pied d'équilibre, mais ils y parvinrent, pour notre plus grand désespoir. La course à la technologie et autres gadgets superflus recommença. Leur puissance et leur nombre déstabilisèrent notre champ de magie. Même certains lieux qui étaient réputés hors de danger devinrent sources d'inquiétude, comme l'ex-hôpital Sainte-Mangouste et l'ancien Ministère de la Magie.

Les sorciers ne se sentaient plus à l'abri, et la méfiance envers les moldus grandit. Jamais notre condition si particulière ne leur avait été révélée, et ce n'était certaine pas aujourd'hui, alors que nous étions à leur merci, que pareille chose se produirait.

Le monde magique se divisa en deux camps. D'un côté, il y avait ceux qui voulaient éradiquer les sans pouvoirs. Offrir un monde propice à la magie, pour qu'elle puisse enfin être exercée en toute liberté, et sans contraintes. Et de l'autre côté… Il y avait des sorciers ayant des affiliations avec nos ennemis, ou tout simplement des adorateurs des moldus. Eux voulaient les protéger. Ils souhaitaient trouver un accord pacifiste.

- Ils aiment les moldus ? m'exclamai-je alors, incapable de me contenir.

- Oui, répondit ma mère.

- Mais…, fis-je, horrifiée. C'est à cause d'eux que nous sommes réduits à cette vie de misère. C'est à cause d'eux que j'ai failli mourir ! Comment peut-on aimer des gens… des gens comme eux ?

- Ils ignorent le mal qu'ils nous font, dit ma mère avec douceur. Ils ne connaissent pas notre existence, après tout…

Cette explication ne me convenait guère. Je savais à quoi ressemblait leur vie. Après tout, ç'avait également été la mienne durant presque cinq ans. Ils se détruisaient eux-mêmes. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas s'en apercevoir ?

- Tes ancêtres, Harry Potter le premier, étaient persuadés que nous pouvions vivre en harmonie. Ils étaient loin d'être stupides, Jane, dit mon père. Et aujourd'hui, nombreux sont les sorciers à penser comme eux, en secret.

- Mais pas le ministère, dis-je.

- Pas le ministère, convint mon père. Mais le gouvernement ne tentera rien sans être certain qu'ils ne risquent pas de devoir faire face à une rébellion. Ils sont trop faibles pour cela.

- Les personnes qui prônent pour la paix sont également des admirateurs des Potter, expliqua Ismène.

- Or, le dernier membre de la famille Potter à être en vie à ce jour, fit Karim en souriant, c'est toi.

Il ouvrit les bras, et je m'y réfugiai.

- Ton jugement sera décisif, me murmura ma mère en me caressant les cheveux.

- Mais tu as le temps, dit Karim. Ils attendront que tu sois majeur.

Je haïssais les moldus du plus profond de mon être. Mais le ministère avait espéré ma mort, et cela, je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier…

.

* * *

.

_Maintenant, vous situez un peu plus le contexte. J'ai eu l'idée de ce que notre monde est devenu grâce au film Wall-e, lorsque les humains vivent dans la navette spatiale. Eh bien ici, c'est la même chose, mais sur Terre. Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce dessin animé, tapez dans __**Google image**__ "__**Wall-e humains**__", vous comprendrez au premier coup d'oeil ^^_

_L'histoire portera donc sur _le choix que fera Jane_ : préfèrera-t-elle révéler au moldus l'existence des sorciers, pour tenter de cohabiter avec eux, ou bien décidera-t-elle de les exterminer ? Vous avez le droit de donner vos premières hypothèses, bien sûr, même si elles changeront sans doute au cours de la fic ;)_

_A quelle maison de Poudlard pensez que Jane appartient ? J'avoue que je suis curieuse de connaitre vos suggestions... _

_Le chapitre deux sera narré au présent, toujours par Jane, mais on reviendra u vacances précédents sa cinquième année, pour ensuite poursuivre, et parvenir aux événements de ce prologue..._

_Et sur ce, j'attends avec impatience, comme à chaque fois, vos petites _reviews_ ! _


	3. Chapitre II

_Wouah, wouah ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos ajouts en follow :) Ca me touche beaucoup de savoir que ces deux premiers petits chapitres de postés vous on assez intéressés pour vouloir lire la suite. Surtout que cette fic est un grand défi : tous les persos sont des OC, et vous n'en connaissez aucun... Vous ne connaissez presque rien, en fait, hormis les lieux, qui ont cependant bien, bien changé comme vous pourrez le constater dans ce chapitre..._

Note importante _: Et merci à __**Kunh**__ de m'avoir fait remarquer ceci : la bizarrerie de l'utilisation du mot "antisémitisme". Eh oui, j'ai oublié de vous faire une note dessus. Je suis très étourdie. En fait l'explication viendra durant un cours d'Histoire de la Magie (ou autre ^^). Je peux seulement vous dire : j'utilise certains mots avec sens légèrement différent, car après tout, si cette histoire se déroule dans le futur, il faut bien que j'en tire certains avantages ! Le langage évolue au cours du temps... _

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que malgré ce beau soleil qui vous attire dehors, vous trouverez quelques instants pour donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ^^ _

_**manon potter**__ : peut-être trouveras-tu quelque chose à dire sur ce chapitre, il est long ^^ Ca me fait plaisir de te voir sur ma nouvelle fic :) Merci pour ta review ! _

_Disclaimer __: J'exploite le monde de Rowling, je ne suis même pas payé pour ça, et ouais, franchement, que m'est-il passé par la tête ? Mais bon, tout le monde le sait, les auteurs de fanfictions aiment passer pour des incompris ^^_

Rappel : Ce chapitre (et ceux qui viendront également) se déroule lors de la cinquième année de Jane.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre II : Retour à Poudlard**

_1er août 2349._

Je me réveille en bâillant, encore endormie. Mes yeux se portent sur le calendrier accroché face à mon lit. Plus qu'un mois avant la rentrée. Il y a sans doute des centaines de jeunes qui sont surexcités à cette idée, mais pas moi. Je n'aime pas l'école. Je n'aime pas devoir jouer un rôle, être celle que tout le monde attend que je sois. On me surveille depuis que j'y suis rentrée. On espère m'influencer, m'attirer vers sa propre cause. Alors, je tais, me renferme, et reste dans mon coin. Je ne veux pas me laisser influencer.

- Jane ? m'appelle ma mère. Tu es réveillée ?

Mes yeux se portent sur le réveil. Il est sept heures. Certes, j'ai pour habitude de me réveiller tôt, mais pourquoi ma mère m'appelle-t-elle dès sept heures du matin ? Je l'entends qui monte les escaliers, et je la vois ouvrir la porte de ma chambre quelques instants plus tard.

- Nous avons reçu un message du ministère, m'annonce-t-elle. Ils seront là dans une heure.

Je cligne des yeux, encore un peu endormie. Ma mère, Ismène, me sourit gentiment, désolée de m'apprendre une telle visite. Je l'adore. Je ne pense jamais à elle en tant que mère adoptive, même s'il est clair qu'elle l'est. Elle est petite, et mince. Ses yeux sont bleus, et ses cheveux mis-longs, blonds. Je n'ai que quinze ans, mais je la dépasse déjà d'une bonne tête. Mon père, Karim, est blond lui aussi, mais d'un blond tirant vers le châtain. Il a la peau très mâte, et les yeux marron.

Moi, j'ai les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. La peau pas particulièrement bronzée, mais pas extrêmement pâle non plus. Je suis plutôt grande (enfin, comparée à mes parents je fais la même taille que mon père : un mètre soixante-et-onze), mais pas particulièrement mince. Pas grosse non plus, mais j'ai quelques formes. Mon physique, c'est la seule chose dont j'ai hérité de mes parents biologiques, Alexander et Julia Potter. Ca, et leur nom. Un nom que je déteste.

- Très bien, soupiré-je. Je me prépare.

- Désolée, me dit ma mère.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, je lui réponds avec gentillesse.

Avec mes parents, je déploie des efforts de délicatesse. Je suis l'opposé de celle que je suis à Poudlard et en public. Eux ne cherchent jamais à m'amadouer. Ils m'aiment pour celle que je suis.

- Le ministère doit être furieux de nous avoir choisi pour t'élever, m'avait dit un jour ma mère en riant. Nous n'essayons jamais de te rallier leurs idéaux…

Mais cette pensée ne m'avait pas amusée, loin de là. Et si on cherchait un jour, justement pour cette raison précise, à me séparer d'eux ? D'ailleurs, j'ignore moi-même quelles étaient les positions de mes parents dans ce conflits. Ils n'en parlent jamais. Oui, pour moi, ma maison est un véritable havre de paix… Un havre de paix dans lequel les gens du ministère n'hésitent pas à s'immiscer.

Je m'habille, et descends dans la cuisine prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Notre maison n'est pas très grande, mais je l'aime. Je m'y retrouve. Tandis que dans l'immense château de Poudlard… Je réprime un frisson, et prend le toast que me tend ma mère. Tout est si parfait, ici… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je obligée de me rendre en cours, et supporter les regards, le mépris ? Ces gens ne m'ont jamais comprise, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer. Ayant fini de manger, je débarrasse la table, et essuie les miettes. Si mes professeurs me voyaient, eux qui disent que je ne fais jamais preuve de bonne volonté et refuser d'aider, de participer… Enfin, je sais qu'ils n'en pensent pas moins, même s'ils ne me l'ont jamais dit en personne.

_Ding, dong._

Ils sont là.

Je prends une grande respiration, et ma mère me presse doucement l'épaule tandis que mon père va leur ouvrir la porte. Le masque revient : je ne suis plus la fille d'Ismène et Karim Iustar, mais Jane Potter, que je le veuille ou non.

- Bonjour madame Iustar, Miss Potter.

Ma mère répond aux trois hommes qui viennent d'entrer, mais je reste silencieuse. Ils s'assoient, moi aussi, et mes parents restent debout. I peine assez de place pour nous six dans cette petite cuisine où un quart d'heure plus tôt je prenais tranquillement mon repas.

- J'espère que vos vacances se déroulent bien ? me dit l'homme assis en face de moi.

Leur boss, sans doute. Sur son badge, il est écrit Joe.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elles étaient parfaites, je lui réplique.

Il se contente de sourire, et je sens que ses collègues, qui sont assis sur les côtés de la table, font de même.

- J'espère que vous nous excuserez cette interruption, qui sera aussi brève que possible, mais nous devons nous entretenir avec vous au sujet des affaires de Poudlard.

- Oh, mais j'ignorais que j'avais le titre de directrice, je le raille.

- Vous ne l'avez pas, en effet, mais nous avons besoin de votre point de vue sur certaines… nouveautés.

- Et, bien entendu, vous ferez de même avec le millier d'élèves et d'étudiants qu'accueille Poudlard ? Vous ne venez pas me voir uniquement parce que je suis Jane Potter.

- Au risque de me recevoir, me répond Joe, la réponse est : nous sommes venus rendre visite à une jeune fille nommée Potter.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Je le fusille du regard.

- Allez droit au but, lui ordonné-je.

- Poudlard va subir une réforme, m'annonce l'homme assis à ma droite. L'Histoire de la Magie sera approfondie, et rendue obligatoire jusqu'à la fin de la scolarité.

- Et aussi durant le cursus universitaire ? persiflé-je.

- Non, me répond tranquillement mon interlocuteur. Mais cette matière a été bien trop négligée, alors qu'elle est l'une des principales de l'enseignement, si ce n'est la plus importante…

- Vraiment ? le coupé-je. Votre réforme ne servira à rien, de toute manière. Ce n'est pas un fantôme mort depuis des siècles qui saura nous faire rentrer dans le crâne les notions de notre Histoire jugées importantes.

- Nous arrivons au motif de notre visite, reprendre Joe. J'ai avec moi les curriculum vitae des différents candidats au poste. À vous de choisir celui que vous préférez.

Je prends la pochette qu'il me tend, et sort trois parchemins. Je parcours rapidement du regard leurs parcours : ils sont plus ou moins semblables. Je me penche alors sur leur photographie. La première est celle d'un homme, âgé de quarante-deux ans. Sa robe me semble luxueuse, et il est coiffé de façon très snob, mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'arrête. Il a les yeux verts. Je passe au deuxième candidat. C'est une jeune femme, avec de petits yeux noirs. Elle a un visage on ne peut plus banal, mais son style… Son style est outrageusement moldu. Casquette, lunettes, chemise… Reste donc le troisième candidat, qui est également une femme. Elle a soixante-dix ans. Son visage est marqué, et peu souriant, légèrement empâté. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivent aux épaules. Elle regarde droit devant elle, ses yeux marron fixant l'objectif de l'appareil, et malgré l'absence de sourire, je devine un grand cœur chez cette femme. Quelque chose dans le regard… Une lueur…

- Elle, je déclare. Patricia Ylegrev.

Je sens que la tension retombe dans la pièce. Je n'ai pas choisi celle à l'allure moldue. Car c'était un test, ni plus ni moins… Mais je n'ai pas non plus choisi le sorcier «pur souche ». Ils continueront à me surveiller attentivement…

OoOoOoO

_31 août 2349._

Demain. J'ai la boule au ventre rien que d'y penser. Demain. La rentrée. Trois mois et deux semaines avant de revoir Karim et Ismène, ma maison, ma chambre, mon chez-moi. L'enfer va reprendre. Et pour couronner le tout, cette année, je passe mes BUSE. À quoi cela me servira-t-il, franchement ? Ce n'est pas en sachant rempoter une mandragore que je sauverai notre monde. Ou en tout cas, que je déciderai de ce qui doit être fait pour le sauver. On l'a donné l'insigne de préfète. Quelle blague. De la vingtaine de fille que nous sommes dans mon dortoir, c'était sans moi la moins méritante.

C'est le soir. Le dernier. Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Je me jette contre mes parents, en pleurs. Je dois être courageuse. Comme si j'étais possédée, je me brosse machinalement les dents, me mets en pyjama, et éteint la lumière.

Demain.

.

.

Je me lève. Je lance quelques sorts à mes affaires pour les entreposer dans ma malle, sans me hâter, sans me réjouir. Je la fais toujours au dernier moment. Il est neuf heures. Je continuerai après. Mon Portoloin est prévu à onze heures. Je fais partie des premiers. Quelle chance…

Et puis, d'un coup, j'éclate en sanglots. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'y retourner. Cela ressemble presque à de la torture, pour moi, une blessure qui se rouvre continuellement, sans jamais avoir le temps de cicatriser…

Mes parents débarquent dans la chambre, affolés et désolés. Ils me serrent contre eux en silence. De toute façon, qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Rien. Je suis Potter, l'enfant martyr. C'est comme ça. On ne choisit pas d'être martyr.

Je vais manger un beignet préparé par Ismène. On dit que Poudlard a la meilleure cuisine au monde. C'est faux. Ma mère fait des plats délicieux. Il est dix heures. Je retourne faire ma valise. J'y entasse mes livres de cours. Je me demande pourquoi je prends la peine de les emmener. Je pourrai très bien me servir dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour compléter mes connaissances. De toute façon, ou je suis la meilleure de la classe, ou je suis la pire. Tout dépend de l'intérêt que je porte à la matière, et du niveau d'affinité que le prof a avec les moldus, ou bien le ministère.

Ce qui me fait repenser à la réforme. Je doute que cela améliore les choses. Maintenant, je vais avoir des employés de notre gouvernement sur le dos en permanence. Pas comme si j'affectionnais les moldus, mais… Je serai sans cesse épiée, surveillée, contrôlée. Un choix ? Une obligation, oui…

Je pense que j'ai fini ma valise. De toute façon, si j'ai oublié des affaires, mes parents me les enverront. Ils m'écrivent tous les jours.

Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil. Dix heures trente. Une demi-heure. Je respire un grand coup. Je ne peux pas me permettre de céder maintenant dans une demi-heure, je serai dans le bureau directorial. Eh oui, notoriété oblige… En attendant, j'attrape le journal. Mauvaise idée, c'est la _Gazette_. Connue pour suivre toutes les directives de notre ministère. Il y a même un article sur Poudlard…

_Notre gouvernement nous avait annoncé des réformes prévues pour la rentrée deux mille trois cent quarante-neuf, et il apparaît qu'elles sont de taille. L'équipe professorale du collège Poudlard a été passée en revue très soigneusement, et certains membres ont été renvoyés, comme par exemple l'antique fantôme Binns, connu pour son pouvoir soporifique plus que par la qualité de ses cours. Miss Jane Potter aurait apparemment participé de façon active à…_

Je ferme le journal. C'était une mauvaise idée.

Je regrette souvent le temps passé. Avant, Poudlard n'était pas la seule école de Grande-Bretagne. Il y en avait quelques autres, des mineures, et très peu connues, qui accueillaient une cinquante d'élèves. Mais elles ont fermé, car trop vulnérables. De même pour la poursuite des études. Auparavant cela se faisait directement dans le département du ministère que l'on souhaitait intégrer, ou bien dans la boutique de l'artisan. Le ministère a été réduit à une peau de chagrin, et les artisans se font rares. On apprend son futur métier à Poudlard, dans l'aile universitaire. Nous ne croisons que très peu les étudiants : ils ont des salles qui leurs sont propres, et ne font plus partie des maisons. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur eux, mais ce n'est pas comme si je comptais poursuivre mes études…

Il reste un quart d'heure. Je fais craquer mes doigts, et le bruit résonne dans toute la pièce. Quatorze minutes. Il est temps de dire au revoir à mes parents. Je prends ma malle, et descends dans le salon. On s'embrasse, ils tentent de me rassurer, puis, c'est l'heure. J'attrape la vieille chaussure posée sur la table de la cuisine, et je pars, emportée dans un tourbillon, le visage de mes parents gravé dans mon esprit.

J'arrive debout, pour une fois, et non pas complètement étalée au sol. Mais je manque de tomber en voyant la personne en face de moi. C'est un homme que je ne connais pas. Grand, brun, la peau pâle, les yeux sombres, il me sourit, et aussitôt, je déteste cet homme. Lorsque les gens me sourient, ce n'est jamais par gentillesse. Où est passée la directrice ?

- Bonjour, Miss Potter, me dit-il en me détaillant de la tête au pied.

Je n'ai pas mis l'uniforme. Volontairement. Je le porterai assez dans les mois qui vont venir.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de problème durant le trajet ? reprend-il.

- Qui êtes-vous ? fis-je, méfiante. Où est Algrecott ?

- Vous n'avez pas lu les nouvelles ? Algrecott a été démise de ses fonctions. Je suis le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Mon nom est Majorj.

Il me tend une main. Je la fixe. Ne la serre pas. Je prends ma malle, et sors du bureau. Il ne m'aura pas comme ça.

Le château est désert, et je pourrais presque en venir à l'aimer, de cette façon. Il est splendide, immense, imposant. Il n'a cessé de croître au cours des dernières dizaines d'années, pour pouvoir accueillir tous ceux qui y vivent aujourd'hui. Je suis presque certaine qu'il est deux fois plus grand qu'il y a cent ans. Mais pour autant, tout n'a pas changé. On trouve parfois dans les couloirs des plaques d'argent dotée d'un nom, d'une date, et d'un exploit. J'ai plusieurs fois rencontré le nom Potter dessus… Il y a également cet îlot, au centre du lac, où est posée une tombe de marbre blanc. Autour, des pierres avec des noms de personnes mortes il y a trois cent cinquante ans environ.

Il y a une statue de Jane Potter, au septième étage, près de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Eh oui, forcément, elle en était une. La brave héroïne, déchirée par la guerre, admirée par tout le monde, idolâtrée par les enfants… Elle est très différente de moi, physiquement. Ses cheveux sont courts, et bouclés. Elle est petite, mais pas moins intimidante. Son regard de pierre est fixée droit devant elle, dur et déterminé. Elle tient une épée dans sa main gauche. Mais ressemblait-elle vraiment à cette statue ? Les gens ont un don pour voir les choses comme ils voudraient qu'elles soient…

Heureusement que je n'ai pas à passer souvent devant cette statue. Je préfère de loin me terrer dans les souterrains, qui doivent êtres presque vides, à cette heure. Les élèves arrivent au compte-goutte dans leurs salles communes, excepté les premières années et moi. Nous avons droit au bureau directorial.

La température se rafraîchit. Je suis dans mon élément. L'hiver, on atteint très facilement les négatifs dans les cachots. Je réalise une fois arrivée devant le mur de ma salle commune que j'ignore quel est le mot de passe. Je fais demi-tour, et m'enfonce dans les profondeurs du château. Personne ne viendra m'y chercher. J'y reste jusqu'à seize heures, puis me décide à rejoindre les cachots. La répartition commence dans une heure. Je croise un élève, qui m'ouvre le mur.

La pénombre est dissipée par une lumière verdâtre. Le silence est rompu par le brouhaha des conversations. Les élèves sont nombreux, et installés dans chaque recoin de la pièce, sur les fauteuils verts et argent, ou à côté des fenêtres où on voit parfois passer des créatures marines. Je prends l'escalier de gauche, celui qui mène au dortoir des filles. Le volume sonore diminue légèrement. Mes camarades ont déjà entreposé leurs affaires le dortoir est vide. La vie étudiante, d'un autre côté, ça doit être bien pour ce côté-là : plus besoin de partager sa chambre avec des pimbêches. Nous sommes une vingtaine, et c'est constamment bruyant. D'autant plus qu'en arrivant ici, nombre d'entre elles se connaissaient déjà, ayant vécu dans le même village. En effet, les sorciers se regroupent généralement par communauté pour lier leur magie. Je fais partie des rares à vivre en pleine campagne, dans un endroit si isolé qu'aucun moldu n'aurait jamais l'idée de venir ici. Ils sont bien trop attachés à leurs _villes_.

.

.

- Silence ! Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, un peu de calme, je vous prie ! clame notre nouveau directeur.

Facile à dire, nous sommes environ un millier dans la Grande Salle. Mais peu à peu, le silence se fait. Il faut accueillir nos nouveaux camarades…

Ils entrent. Il y en a des jeunes, qui vont entrer en première année, mais également des réfugiés d'autres pays. Car si en Grande-Bretagne la situation en catastrophique, ailleurs, c'est pire. Beauxbâtons, l'académie française, a été obligée de fermer il y a vingt ans. Depuis, nous accueillons sans cesse des français, des espagnols - qui après fermeture de leur école, étaient venus en France - et autres membres de l'Europe. Et des américains, bien sûr. Le premier pays à être tombé dans la misère… Certains nouveaux arrivent avec un bagage culturel, ayant résidés avec des sorciers qui leur ont enseigné ce qu'ils savaient. D'autres s'occupaient de parents malades, et demandent de l'aide au Ministère. Ils arrivent sans connaissances, et leur intégration est plus difficile. Mais ce dernier cas est de plus en plus rare.

On les fait entrer. Le Choixpeau chante, et je m'efforce de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'il dit. De toute façon, c'est toujours la même chose. Unité, solidarité, amitié. On commence ensuite par répartir les élèves les plus âgés, un petit groupe de français, d'après ce que chuchotent mes voisins.

- Granger, Maëlle !

Une jeune fille blonde, mince, avec des cicatrices sur les joues, et qui doit avoir mon âge à peu près, s'avance vers le tabouret. Le Choixpeau est placé sur sa tête, et crie quelques instants plus tard :

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Elle semble contente d'elle, et avance vers sa nouvelle maison en souriant. Les Poufsouffle sont connus pour être charitables. Peut-être que si j'avais été répartie là-bas, les choses seraient différentes ? J'aurais des amis, des gens pour m'épauler… Il ne faut pas rêver. Les gens ne veulent pas de moi pour amie. Et puis, je n'ai pas ma place dans cette maison. À mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'étais pleine de rancœur, j'en voulais à la terre entière. Je voulais montrer qui j'étais réellement, leur prouver que je n'étais pas qu'un pantin qu'on manipule à sa guise. J'étais parfaitement désignée pour Serpentard.

- Marin, Loïc !

Un garçon aux cheveux châtains, le visage marqué de multiples coupures également, très grand, monte à son tour sur l'estrade. Le Choixpeau met un peu plus de temps à se décider, cette fois-ci.

- GRYFFONDOR !

Il grimace, et jette un coup d'œil à sa camarade qui vient de se faire répartir. Elle hausse les épaules, et esquisse un sourire. Les élèves défilent, et, enfin, c'est l'heure de manger. Les conversations reprennent. On parle de moi, puisque j'entends mon nom. Sans doute explique-t-on aux premières années qu'il faut m'éviter. Je suis particulièrement féroce lorsqu'on s'en prend à moi. Puis, c'est l'heure du discours.

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au collège Poudlard. Je suis votre nouveau directeur, Mr Majorj. Comme vous le savez sûrement, certains membres de l'équipe professorale ont été remplacés, et votre programme a subi quelques modifications. Nous avons un nouveau directeur pour la maison Serpentard, Mr Rudzoski.

On applaudit bruyamment l'homme qui se lève. Il m'est aussitôt désagréable. Il est de petite taille, costaud, les cheveux rasés, il a l'air d'un mercenaire, et garde ses bras croisés. Il ignore les applaudissements, et se tourne vers sa voisine pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

Notre nouveau directeur continue la présentation des professeurs. Je reconnais quelques anciens, mémorise certains noms parmi les nouveaux. Il parait qu'avant, il n'y avait qu'un seul professeur par matière. J'ai du mal à y croire. C'est encore le cas pour les cours qui ne nécessitent pas de pratique, tel l'Histoire, l'Arithmancie, l'Astronomie… Mais pour le reste, plusieurs professeurs sont affectés.

- L'Histoire de la Magie a été décrétée matière obligatoire, annonce ensuite Majorj.

Je fronce les sourcils : c'est déjà une matière obligatoire, pourquoi cette annonce ?

- Et sera poursuivie après les BUSE.

Aussitôt, un brouhaha de protestations s'élève. Histoire jusqu'aux ASPIC ? C'est parce qu'ils veulent nous bourrer le crâne avec leurs idéologies, sans aucun doute.

Le banquet fini, nous nous levons de table, et sortons de la Grande Salle. Greg Richard, le nouveau préfet, me lance un drôle de regard. Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais presque mon insigne et les obligations qui en découlent. Je mène les premières années jusqu'à la salle commune, et Richard leur donne le mot de passe, ainsi que quelques conseils. Je reste silencieuse, à ses côtés, mais soudain un petit malin s'exclame :

- Eh, t'es Potter.

Je tourne la tête pour dévisager le malotru. Je le jauge, et répond :

- Je te connais ? Non. Alors ferme-la et reste à ta place.

Les autres murmurent, mal à l'aise. Qu'ils parlent ! À mes yeux, ils ne sont que des gamins de onze ans.

J'entre dans mon dortoir. Les filles rient, s'amusent, papotent, assises côte à côte sur leurs lits, se passant du vernis, échangeant des bracelets, se prenant en photo pour compléter leur mur déjà couvert de clichés. Le mien est vide, j'ai seulement sur ma table de nuit un portrait d'Ismène et Karim. Après m'être brossé les dents, je mets mon pyjama, et me glisse sous ma couverture. La température est tellement fraiche que nous en avons une été comme hiver.

- Miss Princesse Potter se repose, lance Carla Vieira en me regardant. Sait-on jamais, peut-être que ça l'a _épuisée_ de nous avoir choisi de nouveaux profs…

- C'est nous qui aurions dû avoir l'insigne de préfète. Jane Potter, préfète ? Laissez-moi rire, elle ne rend jamais ses devoirs, et nous parle comme si on était des elfes, rétorque sa meilleure amie, Daniela Machalar.

Et aux autres de rire comme des pouffes. Je ferme les yeux. Tente de faire abstraction de ce qui m'entoure.

Ce n'est que le début. Elles n'y sont pas allées fort. J'ai connu bien pire…

OoOoOoO

_2 septembre 2349._

J'ai récupéré mon emploi du temps au petit-déjeuner, et je me dirige à présent vers mon cour de Métamorphose, où je vais faire plus ample connaissance avec mon nouveau directeur de maison, Rudzoski. Je n'aurais jamais pensé connaître un autre professeur pour cette matière, étant donné que notre directeur l'enseigne, nous avons toujours eu le même enseignant jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne serai qu'avec des élèves de ma maison, puisque le créneau est de deux heures, donc réservé à la pratique. Mais jeudi, il ne dure qu'une heure, et sera écrit, et partagé avec les Gryffondor.

Selon ma bonne vieille habitude, je m'installe au fond. J'aimais bien Mr Gray, et avec lui, j'avais fini par m'avancer de quelques rangées. Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire plaisir à ce vieux détritus que nous refourgue le Ministère.

Il entre, et commence l'appelle. Arrivé à mon nom, sa bouche s'étale en un large sourire de requin devant un banc de poisson.

- Jane Potter…, répète-t-il en se caressant le menton. Quel dommage que vous vous trouviez si éloignée du tableau… Pourquoi ne pas vous avancer ici ?

Il me désigne la table devant son bureau. Y sont assises Carla Vieira et Daniela Machalar.

- Pourquoi me faire une telle faveur ? Je laisse ma place à mes camarades.

- J'insiste, me répond-il en dévoilant encore plus ses dents.

- Peut-être que je suis nulle dans cette matière. Vous gâcheriez une bonne place pour rien. Ne vous en faites pas, je n perturberait pas la classe, installée au fond, j'ai l'intention de faire une sieste.

Tout le monde nous regarde. Lui et moi sommes les seuls à être debout.

- La célèbre Jane Potter ne peut qu'être une très bonne élève.

- Célèbre, peut-être, intello, sûrement pas, alors oubliez vos préjugés me concernant. Je ne suis pas un petit soldat à la botte du ministère dont on fait ce que l'on veut.

- C'est le ministère qui vous a sauvée, ne l'oubliez pas. Et en l'insultant, c'est moi que vous offensez.

- Je me fous complètement d'insulter le ministère, ou bien de vous offenser. Et ils ne m'ont pas sauvée, ils m'ont laissée dépérir.

Et je me rassois.

- Je ne vais pas vous renvoyer, Miss Potter.

Il doit se dire que je n'attends que n'attends que ça. C'est faux. Que je sois en cours, en retenue ou en train de traîner dans les couloirs, mon calvaire est le même. Ou alors il se dit que j'ai peur d'avoir un mauvais dossier, et se montre sympa pour gagner ma sympathie.

- Je ne vous donnerai pas non plus de retenue.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en contrefous.

- Moi qui pensais que seuls les moldus étaient aussi grossiers…

Je serre les poings. Il me provoque délibérément en me comparant aux moldus. Les gens sont généralement divisés : il y a ceux qui pensent que j'aurais préféré rester parmi eux. Ceux-là sont les pires imbéciles qui soient. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est la souffrance, la douleur, et la maladie. À peine s'ils ont entendu parler de la _Magicae Penale_. Les autres comprennent pas colère, mais me prennent pour une lèche-botte du ministère, une adoratrice de notre gouvernement. Le porte-parole d'Avid Stultus, notre Ministre de la Magie.

Alors, je reste assise, et choisis de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Parfois, c'est la meilleure solution.

.

.

J'ai une heure de temps libre, puis une heure de Potions avec la directrice des Serdaigle, et les élèves de sa maison. J'adore les potions. Schoemaker est une excellente professeure qui juge ses élèves sur leur travail, et rien d'autre. Être devant un chaudron bouillonnant, une recette sous les yeux, c'est pour moi le paradis. J'aime un peu moins les cours écris, lorsqu'il faut calculer des concentrations massiques et autres, mais comme je me débrouille plutôt bien, ce n'est pas si désagréable.

A quatorze heures je me dirige vers l'amphithéâtre réservé aux cours d'Histoire. Nous y serons nombreux, cent cinquante environ. Jusque-là, c'était comme une récréation, mais à présent, avec Ylegrev – la professeure que j'ai choisie – je doute que les choses soient pareilles.

Lorsque j'arrive, les places du fond sont déjà prises par les élèves arrivés en avance, préoccupés par la disparition de leur cours consacré aux commérages. Moi aussi j'aimais pouvoir ne rien faire, mais j'étais souvent la cible de leurs moqueries, alors cette nouvelle présence me satisfaire sans doute…

Ylegrev arrive d'une démarche bancale. Elle se place à son bureau, y pose son sac, et attend. Je suis suffisamment près pour voir qu'elle nous fusille du regard, les mains sur les hanches. Elle n'est pas très grande, et a un embonpoint certain, mais m'impressionne tout de même. Elle est déterminée, je le sens, et bientôt le silence se fait. Un exploit. En Astronomie, ils sont deux pour maintenir le calme…

- Toute personne qui bavarde sera renvoyée, annonce-t-elle.

Les murmures reprennent, un peu plus joyeux.

- En retenue avec Mrs Norris.

Les murmures cessent. Personne ne veut se retrouver avec la concierge.

- Comme vous le savez, cette année en une année de BUSE. Il faut se mettre à travailler dès _maintenant_ - elle tape du poing sur le bureau, faisant sursauter la moitié de la salle -, en mai il sera _trop tard_. Sortez de quoi écrire.

Je fouille dans mon sac, perplexe. Je ne suis pas certaine d'aimer ça, en fait. Je n'ai jamais pris la moindre note en Histoire jusqu'à présent.

- Bien. Vous allez noter le programme de cette année, à apprendre par cœur pour vendredi ainsi que le reste du cours.

Un programme à apprendre ?

- Il y a une interrogation écrite à chaque cours. Sur QCM à papier magique, corrigé sitôt le temps imparti terminé. Le premier thème s'intitule « Le siècle des Mages Noirs », le deuxième « Période de Prospérité » et le troisième « Guerre Interspatiale ». Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, là-bas, au fond ? Rah, c'est insupportable. Avancez-donc ici.

Tout le monde se retourne. C'est une Serdaigle, qui devait sans doute se croire trop intelligente pour suivre ce cours.

- Vous êtes trop nombreux, ce n'est pas tenable ! s'énerve Ylegrev. D'ailleurs, tout le monde va avancer d'un rang, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller se cacher dans les hauteurs, on s'asphyxie suffisamment comme ça.

Les minutes passent avec lenteur, et je l'écoute d'une oreille parler de Grindelwald, de Bâton de la Mort, de Dursmtrang et que sais-je encore… Enfin, la cloche sonne, et je me précipite pour ranger mes affaires, plumes sèches et parchemins quasi vierges.

En quittant la salle, je repère le petit groupe de français qui a mon âge. Ils sont quatre, les trois autres de leur groupe sont ou plus grand ou plus âgés. Bien entendu, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'ils disent étant donné que je ne parle pas français. Pour faire quoi, d'ailleurs ? Me balader dans des rues infestées de moldus, obligée de vivre comme une pauvresse ? Alors que je suis au bout du couloir, ayant presque oublié ces nouveaux, se sont eux qui me rattrapent.

- Jane Potter, c'est bien ça ? me demande la Poufsouffle blonde.

- Oui, je réponds d'une voix glaciale. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Elle semble un peu surprise par ma réaction, mais je m'en fiche. Si elle s'adresse à moi, c'est pour une bonne raison. Que veut-elle ? Que je vienne en aide à sa famille restée en France ?

- Euh… - elle jette un coup d'œil à ses deux amis, la fille et un garçon aux cheveux roux haussent les épaules, mais l'autre garçon lui fait un petit signe de la main - Ça fait drôle de te rencontrer, il y a tellement d'années qu'on entend parler de toi…

Elle me sourit d'un air gêné. Je lui renvoie un regard dédaigneux.

- Je m'appelle Maëlle Granger.

Elle ne se laisse pas décourager.

- Et… ? fis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Se méprenant sur mon interrogation, elle me présente ses amis.

- Voici Sophie Armani.

La fille me sourit. Elle est très bronzée, ce qui fait paraître ses dents extrêmement blanches, et ses cheveux sont épais et bruns, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Sur son uniforme, elle porte l'insigne de Poufsouffle.

- Jack Truchot.

C'est le garçon roux. Lui aussi est un Poufsouffle. Sa peau pâle est constellée de taches de rousseur et coups de soleil. Il est très grand et musclé, avec de larges épaules, on dirait un nounours perdu au milieu d'un champ de bataille, tant il ne me semble pas être à sa place, au milieu de ces couloirs sombres. Lui aussi me sourit.

- Et Patrick Virulet.

À côté de Truchot, Virulet est semblable à un doxy, tellement il est petit et maigre. Ses jambes et ses bars ne semblent être que des os, sans aucune graisse. Il a les cheveux et les yeux noirs, et la peau très pâle. Et… il me sourit, comme les trois autres. Mais contrairement à eux, il est un Gryffondor. Ce sont tous des grosses brutes. Il se fera tabasser au premier faux pas. Les Gryffondor sont réputés pour être les plus loyaux au Ministère… Pas question de prononcer le moindre mot sur les moldus en leur présence. Mais de toute façon, pourquoi Virulet le ferait-il ? S'il a fui son pays, ce n'est pas par charité envers les non-magiques.

- Tu peux nous montrer le chemin vers la bibliothèque, s'il te plaît ? Et puis tu peux venir travailler avec nous, si tu veux.

- Demandez votre chemin à quelqu'un d'autre, je lui réponds.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, à la fin ? Ils ne peuvent pas me lâcher, avec leurs sourires hypocrites et leur propositions toutes prêtes ? Des gars de Gryffondor rient à mon passage. Grand bien leur fasse. La journée est terminée : que faire ? Je ne peux pas me rendre à la bibliothèque : les quatre lourdauds y vont. Je ne tiens pas à les croiser. Il y a du soleil, alors pas mal d'élèves doivent être au bord du lac. Mais je suis certaine que beaucoup sont également dans la salle commune. Où aller ? Je pousse un gros soupir.

- Oh ! s'écrie une fille en passant près de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Potter ?

Le garçon accroché à son bras, son petit-ami sans doute, ajoute :

- Tu ne réalises pas, Laïa ! Elle culpabilise à l'idée de livrer ceux qui l'ont _recueillie_.

- Les moldus ne m'ont pas recueillie, je crache. Ils m'ont torturée.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi cracher sur le Ministère ? reprend la fille.

- Je pense que des Gryffondor comprennent, aussi braves qu'ils soient, le sens du mot douleur. Le ministère m'a laissée souffrir _volontairement_ pendant trois ans. Je ne les considère pas comme des héros. Je ne crois pas aux héros.

Elle cligne des yeux.

- Explique-moi pourquoi tout le monde t'adule, alors, reprend son copain.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question. Je ne suis pas une héroïne. - j'émets un rire froid - Je ne réponds même pas au courrier de mes admirateurs.

- Admirateur, ricane la Gryffondor.

- On se demande bien pourquoi, dit le garçon. Aussi moche et conne…

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Il rit. Elle rit. De plus en plus fort. Et alors que je commence à lever ma baguette…

- Potter !

Je me retourne. Et merde. C'est Rudzoski, le nouveau directeur de Serpentard.

- Votre petit éclat dans mon cours ce matin ne vous a pas suffi ?

Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. E toute façon, quoique je dise, il trouvera un prétexte pour me faire venir dans son bureau. Les deux Gryffondor ricanent, et Rudzoski m'ordonne de la suivre.

Alors que je me dirige dans le couloir, un mouvement attire mon attention. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Granger qui va se cacher dans une zone d'ombre. Que faisait-elle ? N'était-elle pas sensée aller étudier à la bibliothèque ? Pourquoi me surveillait-elle ?

.

* * *

.

_... J'espère sincèrement que je n'ai perdu personne en cours de route ! Tout le monde est là ? Ça va ? Pas paumés devant la masse de persos inconnus ? Bon, il n'y en a pas tant que ça... J'essaie d'y aller doucement sinon vous serez largués. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : au début de chaque chapitre, il y a aura un (tout) petit récap' des persos où vous pourrez revenir durant la lecture._

_Concernant le physique de Jane : oui, elle a les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs. Ce n'est pas du tout une caractéristique héréditaire d'Albus ! Parce qu'entre Al et elle, y a ... Onze personnes xD Si elle a ce physique, c'est juste que je l'imagine comme ça. Voilà. Elle aurait très bien pu être blonde, assez forte, avec des yeux noirs. _

_Ensuite, le nom de famille : Il y a eu des filles descendantes d'Al, et ancêtres de Jane... Le nom des Potter n'a pas été véhiculé aussi longtemps sur cette branche de la famille. (et pour ceux qui ont lu "Famille Potter", Jane descend de la première fille d'Albus, Peony. J'avais utilisé le nom pour les drabbles, ayant déjà récré l'arbre généalogique de Jane. Ça fait des mois que je réfléchis à cette fic ! Et au passage, elle est aussi la descendante de Theordore Nott, puisqu'Al s'est marié avec sa fille, Djamila. Voilà c'est dit xD). Mais l'explication viendra (tout comme pour le personnage de Maëlle Granger, dont le nom a beaucoup d'importance...) _

_Sur ce je vous laisse à vos claviers, c'est à votre tour de m'écrire quelque chose !_

_A dimanche prochain ! _


	4. Chapitre III

_Merlin ! J'ai cru que je ne verrais jamais la fin de ce chapitre. Pour commencer, j'ai perdu le premier tiers du chapitre... Ca m'a déprimée. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver les bons mots, les phrases de mes persos, les émotions que je devais faire passer... Alors je me suis attaquée à un autre passage. Sauf que je bloquais parce que j'avais besoin d'éléments du début. J'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble. J'ai répondu à mes reviews, et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, franchement, ça m'a redonné le sourire et re-motivée immédiatement ! Enfin, j'ai quand même eu du al, je n'étais pas satisfaite de ce que j'écrivais, et je bloquais sans cesse pour la suite... Mais le voilà, ce chapitre maudit ! _

_Donc merci, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait un bien fou :)_

_Disclaimer__ : Bien sûr, tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais que modestement exploiter son univers._

_._

_._

Bref rappel des personnages dont il faut se souvenir :

**Sophie Armani** : Française, 5° année, à Poufsouffle. Métisse, cheveux épais et bruns. Yeux marron.

**Maëlle Granger** : Française en 5° année, à Poufsouffle. Blonde, mince, visage couvert de cicatrices.

**Ismène et Karim Iustar** : Parents adoptifs de Jane.

**Mr Majorj** : Nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

**Loïc Marin** : Français réparti à Gryffondor.

**Mrs Norris** : Concierge.

**Greg Richard : **Préfet de Serpentard, 5° année.

**Mr Rudzoski** : Nouveau directeur de Serpentard, l'un des professeurs de Métamorphose.

**Avid Stultus** : Ministre de la Magie.

**Jacques Truchot** : Français, 5° année, à Poufsouffle. Grand, costaud, roux avec taches de rousseur et coups de soleil.

**Patrick Virulet** : Français, 5° année, à Gryffondor. Petit, maigre, teint pâle, cheveux noirs.

**Mrs Ylegrev** : Nouvelle professeure d'Histoire, matière que partagent en même temps tous les élèves d'une année. Elle a été choisie par Jane, le ministère voulant la tester. Très stricte, peu commode.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre III : Opinions politiques et découvertes**

_2 septembre 2349_

Lorsque je sors du bureau de Rudzoski, il est assez tard, et je me dirige donc vers les cuisines. Je ne mange que très peu souvent à la Grande Salle. Trop bruyante, trop peuplée. Rudzoski a tenté de me convaincre du bien-fondé de ses actions, et pensées. Je suis restée silencieuse, et, lassé, il m'a dit que je pouvais sortir. Il appartient à la botte du Ministère. Il ne m'aura pas de cette façon. Il ne m'aura pas tout court, en fait.

OoOoOoO

_9 septembre 2349_

Une semaine a passé. Nous sommes mardi, et je vais avoir cours écrit de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis un peu en avance, et le professeur n'est pas encore arrivé. En revanche, les trois français de mon année répartis à Poufsouffle, Granger, Armani et Truchot sont déjà là, adossés contre le mur.

- Salut, Jane, me dit Granger tandis que ses amis m'adressent un petit signe de la main.

Je l'ignore et m'appuie sur le mur opposé, puis pose mon sac à terre.

- Ça va ? me demande Granger en s'approchant de moi.

- Ça ira beaucoup mieux si tu arrêtes de me parler, répliqué-je.

Elle semble surprise, sans doute peu habituée à ce qu'on lui parle de cette manière. Mais à cet instant le professeur arrive, et nous nous rangeons tous contre le mur en silence. En entrant dans la classe, je me dirige vers le fond, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, je ne suis pas seule. Granger m'a suivie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « laisse-moi » ?

- Le fond ne t'est pas réservé, que je sache, dit-elle en posant son sac sur la table voisine à la mienne.

Je m'assois sans rien dire, bien qu'au fond de moi, je bous de rage.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, tu sais, me souffle-t-elle.

Je la jauge du regard. Comment pourrait-elle me faire quoique ce soit, de toute façon ? Elle ne m'impressionne pas beaucoup, mince comme elle, le visage marqué de cicatrices. Mais cette fille et ses amis sont bien plus dangereux qu'ils ne le paraissent. J'ai eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir, cette semaine, étant seule la plupart du temps, et n'ayant personne avec qui parler.

- Non, je le lui réponds, étant donné que tu es trop faible pour t'opposer à des moldus.

Elle fronce les sourcils, mais je distingue une lueur affolée dans son regard.

- Comment ça ? demande-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil autour de nous.

Précaution inutile : nous sommes à la dernière rangée d'une immense salle de classe, et les autres discutent également.

- Je me suis trompée sur la raison de votre arrivée ici. Vous n'étiez pas persécutés par les Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Les derniers français ont débarqué il y a une bonne décennie. Pourquoi être resté aussi longtemps… si vous n'étiez pas amis avec eux ?

- Jane, souffle-t-elle en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la ronde, comment as-tu deviné ?

Ce par quoi je comprends : « C'est si évident » ?

- J'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir, je réponds avec désinvolture.

Je doute que les autres élèves devinent, à moins, comme moi, de ne rien faire d'autre de ses journées à par réfléchir. S'ennuyer.

- Je sais ce que tu penses. Je sais ce que les Moldus t'ont fait. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, Jane. C'est le Ministère qui a fait traîner les choses.

- Comment es-tu au courant de cela ?

- Nous nous sommes renseignés sur toi, Jane.

Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir touchée. Personne ne se préoccupe de moi à ce point, ou dans ce sens. Mais, aussitôt, je me reprends. Elle a su viser juste, et je dois reconnaître que c'était bien visé de sa part, néanmoins, elle reste une amie des Moldus. Et une personne de plus qui tente de me corrompre.

- Bien essayé, Granger. Mais je ne fraternise pas avec les Moldus.

OoOoOoO

_17 octobre 2349_

Heureusement que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie ne dure qu'une heure aujourd'hui. Car Ylegrev vient d'annoncer que le chapitre sur Grindelwald était terminé. Nous allons commencer celui que je redoute le plus… Je me penche de plus en plus sur ma copie, désireuse de me faire oublier, et écrit les dates de vie et de mort de Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, nommé le Seigneur des Ténèbres par ses fidèles, et Vous-Savez-Qui par le reste de la population. En 1943, il déclame qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard, apportant comme preuve le Basilic que son ancêtre avait caché dans le château. À sa sortie de Poudlard il se lance dans une chasse aux reliques, obsédé par le culte qu'il voue aux grands sorciers intemporels. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui fait peur : le temps. Les pouvoirs peuvent se perdre, déclare-t-il, volés par des moldus sans scrupules, que nous connaissons sous le nom de nés-Moldus.

Ylegrev ajoute que nous devons connaitre cette phrase par cœur. Elle ne remarque pas la soudaine agitation – quoique discrète – chez ses élèves, agitation plutôt rare, car Ylegrev est la maîtresse du silence. Je sais ce qui perturbe mes camarades : à notre époque aussi, les nés-Moldus sont mal vus. D'ailleurs, très peu survivent sans intervention du Ministère pour es enlever du monde horrible dans lequel ils vivent. Et ceux qui parviennent à survivre souffrent d'horribles malformations ou maladies mentales…

Voldemort décide donc de lancer une chasse contre les nés-Moldus. Des centaines de personnes meurent. Mais il a des rivaux, des gens qui s'opposent à lui. Outre Dumbledore qui a vaincu Grindelwald trois décennies auparavant, il y a James et Lily Potter. Un Sang-Pur et une née-Moldue. Mes ancêtres. Tout le monde se retourne vers moi, et je fais mine de m'intéresser au sacrifice de Lily Potter – la femme dont je tiens mon deuxième prénom – pour son fils Harry, lui assurant une protection contre Voldemort.

Le cours se termine à cet instant, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'ai rangé mes affaires et suis sortie de la salle. Je me rends aux cuisines, l'un des seuls endroits où je peux être seule. Mais je ne le suis pas longtemps. J'avais oublié que les cuisines sont le domaine privilégié des Poufsouffle, leur salle commune étant, selon la rumeur, situé à deux pas. Évidemment, je n'y croise pas n'importe quels Poufsouffle. Granger, Truchot, Armani et une autre de leurs amis, une petite brune un peu empotée, qui a un accent bizarre. Enfin, en tout cas, pas un accent français, bien qu'elle soit arrivée avec le reste des français.

Ils ont bien vite trouvé les coins intéressants du château, en tout cas. Et ils ont changé, aussi. Surtout Granger. À son arrivée elle était mince, presque maigre, et son visage était couvert de cicatrices. Elle a pris du poids, et semble plus solide, et les cicatrices se sont muées en légères traces roses qui auront bientôt disparu.

- On a une tarte aux pommes, tu en veux ? me demande Truchot.

Je me dirige vers le plan de travail sans lui répondre. Armani hausse un sourcil.

- Jane, je te présente Céline Diaz, me dit Granger. Elle est en quatrième année.

- Salut, fait Diaz avec un sourire.

Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais de sourires, ceux-là ? Je m'appuie contre le bord du plan de travail, où un elfe vient de me déposer quelques biscuits secs. Je pousse un soupir en voyant les regards rivés sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Te parler, répond Armani.

- Granger l'a fait, il y a un mois. On n'a plus rien à se dire.

Ils se détournent, et se mettent à parler entre eux sans faire attention à moi. Ils sont en train de raconter leur journée à Diaz, et plus particulièrement, le cours d'Ylegrev.

- Je crains le pire pour le cours d'Histoire de lundi, déclare tout à coup Armani.

Je m'approche, intriguée par ses propos.

- Moi aussi, soupira Granger.

- De quel côté pensez-vous qu'elle va se positionner ? demanda Truchot.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ; ils ont éveillé ma curiosité.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit Ylegrev à la fin du cours ? s'étonne Céline Diaz.

Elle a vraiment un accent bizarre. Mi français et mi… mi quoi ? Mais elle me semble être la plus gentille des quatre, un peu timide, mais sincère, et très altruiste. Quoique ses amis n'ont pas l'air laquelle je me suis jointe à leur discussion. S'ils me regardent parfois d'un air étonné, ils n'ont jamais fait preuve d'hostilité à mon égard.

- Qu'a dit Ylegrev ?

J'étais bien trop occuper à essayer de sortir de la salle le plus vite possible pour écouter ce que cette vieille chouette avait à dire, mais Diaz ne peut pas m'avoir vue, puisqu'elle est en quatrième année, et n'a donc pas cours avec moi.

- Le prochain cours sera entièrement consacré à l'étude des Moldus, me répond Truchot.

- Je me demande quel point de vue elle adoptera…, murmure Sophie Armani, songeuse.

- Il y avait une matière nommée « Étude des Moldus », avant, dit Granger.

- C'était une matière obligatoire ? m'exclamé-je, horrifiée.

Les quatre Poufsouffle me regardent avec étonnement.

- Non, répond Granger, c'était une option, au même titre que l'arithmancie ou l'étude des runes, mais elle a été supprimée pendant la guerre Interspatiale, malgré l'opposition de… - elle marque une hésitation, un peu gênée - de Jane Potter.

Jane Potter, première du nom. Elle est présente sur tous les plans, celle-là. L'adoratrice des moldus, ceux à cause de qui son fils et son petit-fils sont morts. Elle devait être complètement cinglée pour encore défendre ces monstres, même après les drames qu'elle a vécus. Je me force à arrêter de penser à mes ancêtres, et demande :

- Je peux prendre un bout de votre tarte ?

- Oui, bien sûr, me répond Armani en m'en tendant précipitamment un morceau.

Il est presque six heures, et j'ai faim, mais comme il est hors de question que j'aille à la Grande Salle je grignote ici. D'autant plus que leur tarte aux pommes me tentait beaucoup. Tandis que je croque dedans, je réalise que Diaz, Granger, Truchot et Armani sont tous les quatre en train de me regarder. Et, non pas comme d'habitude, en ayant l'air de se demander comment m'aborder, mais plutôt avec satisfaction. Enfin, non, pas vraiment avec satisfaction, ce n'est pas le terme idéal, mais je vois une petite lueur dans leurs yeux, et ils sourient. Ils semblent heureux de voir que je me déride.

- Vous venez d'où ? leur demandé-je.

Ils échangent un regard. On dirait que ma question les gène.

- En fait, je suis portugaise, me répond Céline Diaz. Je suis arrivée en France il y a cinq ans, et je les ai rencontré – elle fait un geste vers Armani, Truchot et Granger – il y a quatre ans.

- Tu parles portugais, français et anglais ? m'exclamé-je.

- Espagnol, aussi, ajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Waouh.

- On parle tous plusieurs langues, m'explique Armani. C'est la base de la survie, parce qu'on ne sait jamais où on peut arriver le mois suivant. Je parle également italien et un peu swahili grâce à ma mère. Jacques et Maëlle, eux, parlent aussi l'allemand.

- Et où avez-vous été, auparavant ?

Nouvel échange de regards.

- En France, répond évasivement Armani. On a plutôt été chanceux.

- Être amis avec les Moldus, ça aide, je réplique.

Ils palissent. Armani déglutit avec difficulté, et Diaz baisse les yeux.

- Comme je te l'avais dit il y a un mois, dit Granger, ils ne savaient pas. Nous ne leur avons jamais rien dit !

- Et ceux qui avaient de la famille sorcière ? Ils n'ont rien dit ? Ils n'ont pas cherché à nous défendre ?

- Il est interdit de révéler notre nature, Jane ! s'exclame-t-elle. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi : on ne devrait pas les juger sur un crime qu'ils n'ont même pas conscience de commettre.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que notre secret devait être révélé. Si nous ne l'avons pas fait jusque-là, c'est pour une bonne raison, non ?

- C'est par égoïsme. Les sorciers savaient qu'ils seraient sollicités pour résoudre les problèmes des Moldus, comme avant…

Elle s'arrête.

- Comme avant la chasse aux sorcières, complété-je, victorieuse. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour cohabiter. Même il y a mille ans, ils nous poursuivaient pour nous tuer. Or, à l'époque, ils étaient bien plus démunis face à nous qu'aujourd'hui.

- On ne leur a jamais donné une chance de pouvoir nous comprendre réellement, intervient Armani.

Je hausse les épaules. J'aimerais faire comme si de rien était, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre :

- Lorsque j'étais à l'orphelinat moldu, je ne voyais jamais personne ? J'étais seule en permanence dans ma chambre, surveillée, nourrie, distraite par des robots. J'avais fini par me réfugier dans une pièce vide, et personne, _personne_ ne s'était rendu compte que j'avais disparu, même au bout de plusieurs semaines. J'étais à deux doigts de _mourir_.

- Le ministère aussi est en tort, fait remarquer Granger. Ils n'ont rien tenté pour te sauver, alors qu'eux _savaient_.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta lumière pour m'en rendre compte, répliqué-je. Ils me croyaient morte, et c'est pour cela qu'ils…

Ma voix se brise, étouffée. Pourquoi ? Cela fait des années que j'ai deviné que le ministère espérant me retrouver morte. Ce n'est pas une découverte. Et puis, soudain, je comprends : c'est la première fois que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Même avec mes parents, nous n'évoquions jamais ma vie avant d'habiter chez eux. Je sens une main tapoter mon épaule. C'est Céline Diaz. Elle me sourit avec gentillesse, l'air un peu inquiet.

- Ca va aller, me dit-elle avec douceur.

C'est alors que je réalise que des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. Mes joues ne se colorent pas : je ne rougi jamais ; mais j'ai honte. Jamais je ne montre mes faiblesses à quiconque, Karim et Ismène exceptés.

Je quitte les cuisines et me réfugie sans réfléchir dans les cachots, inconsciente de la présente des personnes qui m'entourent. Je m'effondre sur mon lit. Je ne leur ai pas parlé pendant plus d'un mois. Et en moins d'une heure, voilà que tout s'écroule. Je ne veux pas que les gens sachent ce que je pense et qui je suis réellement. Je ne veux pas que l'on puisse m'utiliser.

Mais je sais pourquoi j'ai craqué : depuis que je suis à Poudlard, j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir été répartie à Poufsouffle. On dirait que les étudiants de cette maison ne font jamais d'histoires, qu'ils apprécient tout le monde, et acceptent les gens tels qu'ils sont. Tout ce dont je rêve. Aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que des élèves me parlaient sans préavis, rancœur, ou animosité. Ils ne me voyaient pas différente. À leurs yeux, j'étais comme eux.

OoOoOoO

_20 octobre 2349._

Nous sommes lundi. La journée est passée relativement vite, pour une fois. Et maintenant, je suis en Histoire de la Magie, assise à la table voisine de celle de Truchot. Quelques ranges plus loin, j'aperçois Granger et Armani assissent côte à côte, penchée l'une vers l'autre, chuchotant à toute vitesse. Tout le monde est agité, et tant qu'Ylegrev n'est pas là, les langues se délient. Si elle n'adopte pas le point de vue du Ministère, cela risque de tourner à l'émeute… Du jamais vu dans ses cours où le silence et la discipline sont sacrés.

- Bonjours, asseyez-vous.

Les chaises raclent le sol.

- Rah ! Moins de bruit, c'est insupportable !

Quelques Gryffondor échangent un regard et bougent volontairement leurs chaises. Lorsqu'Ylegrev relève la tête de ses papiers qu'elle était en train d'étaler sur son bureau ils cessent aussitôt et regardent le tableau comme si de rien était. Ylegrev fixe la classe d'un regard noir.

- Qui parmi vous a de la famille moldue ?

C'est une curieuse entrée en matière. Personne n'osera le dire devant cent soixante élèves.

À côté de moi, Truchot se raidit. C'est bizarre de voir ce grand colosse s'inquiéter. Il a les yeux fixés sur Granger. Celle-ci murmure à l'oreille d'Armani d'un air angoissé.

- Mademoiselle ! s'écrie Ylegrev. Taisez-vous ! À moins que vous ne vouliez partager votre discussion avec le reste de la classe ?

Granger se tait et renfonce dans sa chaise.

- Bien, dit Ylegrev. Personne n'a donc de famille moldue ?

Quelques élèves secouent la tête, d'autres sourient d'un air idiot, ravis d'avoir déçu notre professeur. Mais Ylegrev a du répondant :

- Il y a des menteurs parmi nous.

Certains se raidissent. Je fais nonchalamment tournoyer ma plume entre mes doigts. Tout compte fait, ce cours présentera peut-être quelques amusements.

- La population sorcière n'est pas assez nombreuse pour perdurer d'elle-même. Si nous avons survécu, c'est grâce aux Moldus.

_Grâce aux Moldus ?_ Personne n'a envie d'entendre que nous leur devons la vie. Certains murmurent, d'autres demeurent silencieux. Pas très difficile de deviner qui sont les menteurs. Granger ne dit pas un mot.

- Ils nous ont offert ce dont nous avions besoin. Pourtant, qui est menacé de mort ? Eux.

Elle tape du poing sur son bureau en prononçant ce dernier mot.

- Les moldus sont des meurtriers ! s'écrie un Gryffondor.

- Il a raison ! s'exclame la préfète de Serdaigle. Ma tante est décédée il y a cinq ans parce qu'elle était victime de la _Magicae Penale_.

Les exclamations fusent, et certains Gryffondor particulièrement hardis – ou stupides – se sont même levés de leur chaise.

- Silence ! tonne Ylegrev. Silence ! Puisque vous tant à me faire partager votre opinion, vous aurez quatre rouleaux de parchemins à me faire pour vendredi.

Truchot soupire, et je serre ma plume tellement fort qu'elle se brise entre mes doigts. Que vais-je bien pouvoir raconter sur les Moldus qui tienne sur quatre rouleaux de parchemin ?

- Si les Moldus ne sont pas dotés de pouvoirs magiques, ils n'en restent pas moins pareils que nous au plan génétique. Nous appartenons tous à la race humaine.

Je baisse les yeux vers ma plume brisée. Je sens la rage qui monte en moi, et mes mains se mettent à trembler. Je serre un morceau de parchemin dans mon poing, le réduisant à une boulette de papier. Les Moldus sont identiques à nous. Je ne peux pas entendre cette phrase. Je ne peux supporter que l'on dise que je ressemble à ces monstres. Ils n'ont plus aucune part d'humanité, si un jour il y en a eu en eux. Ils délaissent les leurs au profit de jeux électroniques, de satisfactions virtuelles. Les parents abandonnent leurs enfants dans les crèches et les écoles surveillées vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par des robots de surveillance, et voient leurs parents chaque week-end seulement. Ils ont tellement mieux à faire que de s'occuper de leurs bambins... Les orphelins, comme moi, n'ont quasiment aucun contact avec les humains, hormis nécessité absolue. J'avais une chambre pour moi seule, avec tout le matériel jugé nécessaire : écrans tactiles, ordinateur, télévision, portable, consoles de jeux, distributeur automatique, robot de soin, robot de distraction, robot ménager, robot cuisinier…

Des Moldues étaient venues me voir pourtant, le robot médecin signalant une baisse de forme. Mais elles n'ont rien fait. Je n'avais pas de fièvre, ni de bouton, et aucun ordinateur ne trouvait de maladies plausibles que j'aurais pu développer. Mon mal était intérieur. La fièvre était venue des semaines plus tard, après une longue série de maux de tête qui n'avaient fait qu'empirer.

- Néanmoins, il y a toujours eu de mauvais jugements envers les Moldus. Un groupe de sorciers qui se disaient « élitistes », et de « Sang-Pur » se regroupèrent autour de l'initiateur de ce mouvement. Voldemort.

- Vive les Sang-Pur ! hurla quelqu'un au fond.

Je me retourne. La dernière rangée est composée essentiellement de Serpentard. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? Ils n'ont pas le cran d'affronter Ylegrev, et préfèrent se terrer pour balancer des trucs idiots, certains de ne pas se faire prendre.

- La prochaine fois que j'entends une imbécilité pareille, dit Ylegrev, j'enverrai chez Mrs Norris tous les élèves situés de l'endroit d'où provient le cri avec pour devoir de me rendre demain deux parchemin sur les néfastes d'une société composée d'un seul idéalisme.

Plus le temps passe, moins j'ai l'impression d'être dans un cours d'Histoire… Et je sens que les autres pensent la même chose. Pour une fois que je suis en accord avec mes camarades… Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose.

Alors, sans même que je m'en rende compte, je me lève de ma chaise. Je me tiens droite, et je fixe Ylegrev d'un regard brûlant de haine.

- Ne venez pas nous dire que les Moldus sont comme nous. Ne venez pas _me_ dire que je suis comme eux. J'ai souffert pendant cinq ans sans répit, souffert mille morts, souhaité qu'on abrège mes souffrances. Les Moldus sont des brutes, des monstres. Ils sont inhumains. Reconcentrez-vous sur le programme décidé par le Ministère, et arrêtez de vouloir nous endoctriner, m'endoctriner, et espérer me faire compatir. Si j'avais l'occasion de _buter_ ces singes, je le ferais, sans sourciller.

Je m'arrête, à bout de souffle. Et soudain, je prends conscience de tous les regards rivés sur moi. Je me sens trembler. Quelques élèves commencent à applaudir, des rires s'élèvent, ainsi que des sifflements. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tiens tête à un professeur. Mais c'est la première fois que j'expose publiquement mon opinion. Personne ne doit savoir. Je ne dois pas m'affaiblir. Je relève la tête encore plus haut, supérieure à ceux qui m'entourent.

- Mais si j'avais une occasion de faire sauter le Ministère, je la saisirais également. Ces enfoirés m'ont laissé crever volontairement, espérant mater la révolte qui grondait chez les partisans des Moldus. Mais malheureusement pour eux, je suis là, en vie, et je compte bien pourrir leurs putains de vie autant que possible.

Je n'ai plus rien à faire. Hors de question que je passe encore une heure et demie à l'écouter déblatérer sur ces singes, ou me menacer de m'envoyer chez la concierge, Mrs Norris. Je me casse. Maintenant, et sans demander l'avis de personne. Je suis une solitaire, je l'ai toujours été, et je compte bien que les choses restent telles qu'elles sont. Je suis égoïste, et ça me va très bien comme ça. Accorder sa confiance aux gens, c'est leur donner une perche pour nous détruire. Je rassemble mes affaires, et descends les rangées. Il me semble qu'Ylegrev me crie après ; je n'y prête pas attention. Je veux me barrer d'ici. Le plus vite possible.

Mes pas résonnent dans le couloir. Je dois m'éloigner vite, j'ai besoin d'air, besoin d'évacuer les émotions qui me traversent. Je sors pas les portes d'entrée, et me prend le vent glacial en plein fouet. Je les hais. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent de moi. Ils ne valent pas mieux.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ma colère cède la place à un brin d'inquiétude. Ils vont envoyer une lettre à mes parents… Je ne veux pas que Karim et Ismène s'inquiètent. Ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfant, et je suis leur fille unique. De plus, ils sont les seules personnes que j'aime. Je ne peux pas leur faire subir ça. Oui, mais comment garder mon calme quand j'entends tous ces gens qui ne sont qu'à moitié concernés parler de choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas ? Ils vivront, de toute façon, quoiqu'il se passe.

Les adorateurs des Moldues fondaient de grands espoirs en la famille Potter. Pour eux, nous sommes les défenseurs des opprimés, des peuples incompris. Mais mes parents sont morts, et il en ait de même pour mes grands-parents. Il ne reste que moi. Quelle déception je dois représenter… Ces gens sont prêts à tout pour me rallier à leur cause. Je suis leur dernier espoir. Car qui d'autre le Ministère voudra-t-il écouter ? Notre société est faite telle que seuls les grands noms ont du pouvoir. Si j'étais morte, sept ans plutôt, tout serait fini. Le Ministère aurait lancé son programme d'extermination, et, brisés, les protecteurs des Moldus n'auraient rien fait contre. Sans leader, sans espoir, ils auraient été écrasés comme des mouches… Leur nombre est restreint, et leurs moyens limités. Mais je suis là. Je représente l'espoir. C'est inscrit dans mes veines. _Je suis une_ _Potter_. Il n'y a pas une personne dans ma famille qui n'ait défendu les sans-pouvoirs. Serais-je l'exception ? Sans nul doute. Cependant, il y a une autre caractéristique dans ma famille, dont j'ai hérité, cette fois : pas un membre des Potter n'a pu un jour s'entendre avec le gouvernement. Je peux aisément comprendre pourquoi…

.

.

Lorsque je rentre dans le château un groupe de Gryffondor a pris place sur les escaliers qui mènent aux étages supérieurs. J'en reconnais un. C'est Virulet, le chétif français. Lui aussi a été métamorphosé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il s'est étoffé, et son visage ne me paraît plus aussi maigre. C'est en le voyant rire avec un de ses camardes de maison que je réalise que cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu avec le groupe des français. Il n'était pas avec eux dans les cuisines vendredi dernier et s'est assis ailleurs durant le cours d'Histoire. Il n'aura pas mis longtemps à s'adapter.

- Eh, mais c'est Miss Potter !

Ça recommence. Et mon coup d'éclat aura certainement fait empirer les choses. Virulet esquisse un petit sourire.

- Mais un de ces jours, tu feras moins la maligne, continue le Gryffondor. Tu te crois invincible, Potter, mais tu te trompes. Tu es seule et faible.

- Je ne suis pas faible.

- Pense ce que tu veux. Mais tu dois reconnaître que tu es seule.

Que répondre à cela ? J'emprunte un autre escalier gagne les cachots. On ne refait pas le monde. Tous ces gens sont bien naïf d'espérer voir leur passé triompher. Les États-Unis, le Japon, la Chine, et de nombreux pays européens sont contrôlés par les Moldus. Dans les pays que l'o appelait autrefois le Tiers-Monde la cohabitation perdure encore. Mais c'est uniquement parce que dans ces pays les Moldus n'en sont pas à un point aussi avancé que dans le reste du monde. Un jour prochain, ils basculeront à leur tour. La Grande-Bretagne est toujours restée neutre, notamment parce que le souvenir de Jane Potter, la grande défenseuse des sans-pouvoirs était encore très vif dans les mémoires. Cependant mon ancêtre a désormais vécu il y a plus de cent cinquante ans. Son souvenir s'efface…

Je suis à présent dans mon dortoir. J'ai perdu toute notion de l'heure, mais le repas doit être passé, puisque la majorité des filles sont déjà là. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et relis la dernière lettre de mes parents quand je relève la tête, comprenant qu'elle est le sujet de discussion de la soirée.

- Ils ont accent bizarre. Un peu forcé, et traînant parfois.

C'est Margaux Lefèvre qui parle. Elle est née ici, en Grande-Bretagne, mais tout sa famille en française. Je me souviens qu'elle l'avait raconté aux filles en première année. Chez elle ils ne parlent que français, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait une légère prononciation, et qu'elle hésitait en parlant.

- Ils sont étrange, renchérit une autre. Vous vous souvenez dans quel état ils étaient lorsqu'ils sont arrivés ? Maigres à faire peur, et couverts de cicatrices.

- Quelle idée aussi, je rester aussi longtemps dans un pays qui n'est plus du tout sain.

Margaux Lefèvre secoue la tête.

- Je doute que leur accent soit français, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ? Dans notre pays on a bien plusieurs types de prononciation.

- Oui, c'est vrai, reconnaît Lefèvre.

Je me prépare, et me couche. Si mes camardes savaient… Le groupe des nouveaux ferait mieux d'être plus vigilant. À ce rythme-là, d'ici un mois tout le monde aura découvert ce qu'ils tentent de cacher…

OoOoOoO

_21 octobre 2349._

Je ne suis pas abonnée à la _Gazette_ – le journal par excellence de la propagande du Ministère – ni à aucun autre journal, mais je ne tarde pas à être au courant des dernières nouvelles. L'exemplaire du jour traîne sur la table de Serpentard, et le titre me saute aux yeux.

NOUVELLES ÉMEUTES EN SUISSE. TROIS SORCIERS ONT PERDU LA VIE.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. La Grande Salle est presque déserte, puisqu'il est bientôt neuf heures – horaire choisi pour ne pas croiser mes très chers camarades, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient plus de _doughnut _en réserve dans les cuisines. J'attrape le journal.

La Suisse est devenue un minuscule pays qui se voulait neutre, et pacifiste. Elle était le modèle des défenseurs des sans-pouvoirs. En effet, le pays avait opté pour une politique sans tabous. Sorciers et Moldus vivaient en harmonie. Les adorateurs de Moldus utilisaient ce témoignage pour prouver que les Moldus pouvaient être intelligent, et compréhensifs, si on leur révélait notre secret. Mais dernièrement, de nombreux combats ont lieu, et on déplore de plus en plus de pertes du côté magique…

Les sorciers qui sont décédés appartenaient au même groupe. Il y a plusieurs fronts sorciers, tous n'étant pas du même avis ou ne partageant pas les mêmes opinions quant aux manières de procéder. D'après ce que je comprends, Arnaud Duvanel, Nathan Humbert et Auxane Briu continuaient de combattre pour les Moldus… Apparemment, ça leur a coûté la vie. Quelle ironie. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux Moldus, ils auraient dû le savoir.

La cloche sonne. Je me fiche d'être en retard, mais après ce qui s'est passé hier en Histoire, je ne tiens pas à provoquer un nouvel éclat en si peu de temps. Karim et Ismène n'ont pas été mis au courant au vu de la lettre banale que j'ai reçu ce matin, ce qui a pour don de me faire culpabiliser encore plus.

Je me lève de table, fourre quelques doughnuts dans mon sac, et quitte la Grande Salle. Le Hall d'entrée est désert, tout le monde est déjà en cours. J'arrive en DCFM sans même un mot d'excuse, et place face à mon partenaire pour m'exercer.

Le cours terminé, je me rends dans en Astronomie, où je serai réunie avec tous les autres élèves de cinquième année, moins d'une journée après mon impressionnant coup de colère de la veille. Je traîne des pieds. Nombre d'élèves sont déjà rentrés dans la salle, mais quelques Gryffondor sont encore là. Mon regard se porte sur Virulet. Il ne semble vraiment pas bien. Ses yeux sont rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré. Il garde la tête baissé tandis que ses camarades se racontent des blagues et rient fort.

Alors que nous sommes tous installés, des retardataires arrivent. Ce sont Armani et Truchot. Je laisse mon regard se promener. Granger n'est pas là. Elle ne rate jamais un cours. Où peut-elle bien être ?

.

* * *

.

Annonce _: J'ai créé - après moultes hésitations - un __**blog**__. Si ça vous intéresse, j'y posterai des __**photos d'OC**__ et autres... Il faut que vous me donniez __**votre avis**__, parce que je ne compte pas le mettre à jour pour rien. Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, les photos de mes OC resteront sagement dans mon ordi ^^ Donc __**j'ai besoin de votre opinion.**__ Il y a pour l'instant deux articles dessus, et un troisième cet aprem à 16h. Pour trouver mon blog cliquez__ sur le **l**__**ien dans mon profil**__. Et n'oubliez pas de __**laissez un com sur le blog - **ou review sur FeuFeu -__ (pas besoin d'être inscrit) _pour me conseiller_ !_

_Quelques questions pour les reviewers peu inspirés : _

_1. Des hypothèses/avis sur Granger (et ses amis) ?_

_2. Jane a-t-elle totalement raison, ou bien exagère-t-elle ?_

_3. Côté Moldu ou Ministère (positionnez-vous en tant que sorciers, hein ^^)_

_4. Une idée du camp que Jane choisira... ? _

_5. Qui aime Ylegrev ? :D_

_Merci aux reviewers, à dimanche prochain !_

_P-S : Une étrange maladie sévit parmi les lecteurs de FeuFeu. Au fur et à mesure de leur lecture, ils deviennent transparents (mais ne sont pas des empruntes de défunts ^^ cf Rogue) et parfois même invisibles... Comment combattre cette maladie ? La review a des effets bénéfiques ! (si, si !) Lâchez-vous, dites ce que vous avez sur le cœur, même si ce n'est que quelques mots. Ça vous fera du bien, vous verrez. Et à l'auteur aussi, qui passe chaque semaine des dizaines d'heures à écrire pour vous offrir des fics de qualité..._


	5. Chapitre IV

_Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui est un jour où j'ai envie de blablater. Alors je vais blablater. Mais pas hors-sujet, hein ^^ Je vais vous parler de mes projets d'écriture, parce que j'en ai pas mal. Bon, déjà, j'ai **Insoumise**. Gros projet. Et cet Os que j'ai posté hier, "**Jamais on ne sépare en entier**", sur George. Ensuite, j'ai prévu de faire un Os sur Lily/Pétunia, et j'ai un long Os que je traîne depuis... - un an.. ? - ahem, depuis longtemps sur James, Lily et Harry, lorsqu'ils sont contraints de se cacher, et James et Lily découvriront des vérités qu'ils auraient préféré ne jamais connaître concernant le futur... Ensuite, j'ai un Os tout prêt pour Noël, écrit en mai je crois. Je suis folle xD Mais je n'avais pas envie de le poster parce que je trouvais qu'il était parfait pour Noël._

_Ensuite... Deuxième gros projet. Mon coup de cœur. Ma fic favori de tous les temps de moi (c'est très français et très modeste tout ça :P). "**Your Past is Just a Story**". J'y réfléchis depuis avril, approximativement. Brève présentation : Dumbledore est mort en septembre 1996, et la Résistance s'est rassemblée à Poudlard. Quelques années plus tard, Drago les a rejoint pour se protéger après que ses parents aient été tués par Voldemort. Les autres ne lui font pas confiance, et lui confient toujours les pires missions, hormis, étrangement, Fred et George. Et puis un jour arrivent deux jeunes femmes, Lucie, une française grande, mince, blonde, mais née-Moldue, et Lucy, une petite américaine, un peu ronde, de Sang-Pur. Elles semblent avoir traversé de grandes épreuves, et cachent un lourd secret... Qui n'empêchera pas George de tomber fou amoureux de l'une, et Drago de l'autre. Mais la guerre fait toujours rage... et beaucoup de ravages. Ce sera principalement un DM/OC, avec en second plan du GW/OC._

_Voilà, c'était une note d'auteur assez longue, mais ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, et puis ça vous concerne directement, donc... x) J'espère que certains trucs vous donnent envie, faites-le moi savoir ! YPJS n'est pas facile à résumer il y a tellement d'idées qui se bousculent dans ma tête, de sentiments... Cette fic me fait pleurer à chaque fois que j'y pense, je suis trop cruelle avec mes persos... M'enfin, vous verrez bien ! - si vous lisez - ;) Et vous pouvez me demandez plus de détails, tant sur YPJS que sur mes Os, j'y répondrais avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme !_

_Bon, revenons-en à la fic du jour !_

_Disclaimer : Bien entendu, tout est à JKR ^^_

.

* * *

.

Bref rappel des personnages dont il faut se souvenir :

**Sophie Armani** : Française, 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Métisse, cheveux épais et bruns. Yeux marron.

**Céline Dias** : D'origine portugaise, elle est arrivée à Poudlard avec le groupe de français. Poufsouffle, 4ème année. Très appréciée par Jane.

**Maëlle Granger** : Française en 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Blonde, mince, visage couvert de cicatrices.

**Ismène et Karim Iustar** : Parents adoptifs de Jane.

**Mr Majorj** : Nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

**Loïc Marin** : Français réparti à Gryffondor.

**Mrs Norris** : Concierge.

**Mr Rudzoski** : Nouveau directeur de Serpentard, l'un des professeurs de Métamorphose.

**Avid Stultus** : Ministre de la Magie.

**Jacques Truchot** : Français, 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Grand, costaud, roux avec taches de rousseur et coups de soleil.

**Patrick Virulet** : Français, 5ème année, à Gryffondor. Petit, maigre, teint pâle, cheveux noirs.

**Patricia Ylegrev** : Nouvelle professeure d'Histoire, matière que partagent en même temps tous les élèves d'une année. Elle a été choisie par Jane, le ministère voulant la tester. Très stricte, peu commode.

_Note : les phrases en anglais sont prononcés en français en VO ;p_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre IV : Un faux pas du Ministère.**

Je ne cesse d'observer Truchot, Armani et Virulet durant le cours d'Astronomie. Ils ne disent pas un mot, et semblent complètement abattus. Parce que des défenseurs de moldus sont morts ? Ou bien parce qu'ils connaissaient ces personnes ? Est-ce que les Suisses ont un accent, semblable à celui que décrivait Lefèvre hier ?

Après le cours d'Astronomie, j'ai deux heures d'Arithmancie. Puis, à midi, je me rends aux cuisines. Je chatouille la poire sur le tableau qui en garde l'entrée et pénètre à l'intérieur. Les cuisines sont composées de plusieurs pièces. La première est vide, mais j'entends des voix en provenance de la deuxième. On dirait la voix de Granger, mais elle ne parle pas en anglais, son interlocuteur est donc l'un des français, sauf que je ne reconnais pas l'intonation de Truchot ni celle de Virulet.

- It's okay, Maëlle, it's okay, lui dit-il.

- No, it's not. What about my father ? What about… about _her_ ?

- They didn't send you a letter ?

- They can't. They are in danger of death. She's dead, Loïc. _She's dead. Elle est morte._

Je sursaute légèrement. Elle a prononcé ces derniers mots en anglais. Des trois personnes dont parlait la Gazette, il n'y avait qu'une femme. S'agirait-il d'elle ? Ou bien de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Dead, murmure Granger.

- She died fighting oppressors, Maëlle. She died for a good cause. Not in vain.

- She has been murdered by wizards, Loïc. That is the point.

Elle continue de parler, mais je m'éloigne un peu du mur. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils disent, de toute façon. Mais les sanglots et les pleurs sont les mêmes dans toutes les langues. Granger a perdu quelqu'un.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela m'intéresse autant. Granger ne représente rien pour moi. Nous ne sommes pas amies – et le serons jamais. De plus, j'ai souffert mille fois plus qu'elle ne souffrira jamais.

.

.

Le soir je décide de manger dans la Grande Salle pour la deuxième fois de la journée. J'ai envie de découvrir ce que cachent les français. Cela me distrait. Je me rappelle qu'ils étaient sept le jour de la rentrée. J'en connais cinq. Il y avait un garçon blond réparti à Gryffondor, et une autre fille dont je ne connais pas le nom, à Gryffondor également je suppose. Je repère vite Virulet, il est assis avec le groupe le plus bruyant de la salle. Il me semble que je ne connais pas la fille à côté de laquelle il est assis. Elle est trop grande pour être une première année. C'est sans doute la dernière fille du groupe.

Je ne mémorise jamais le visage des gens, à moins de les détailler longuement. Ce que je fais. Elle est noire, a des cheveux courts, et est un peu rondouillette. Elle semble heureuse d'être là, totalement à sa place, et rit en se resservant des frites. Ni elle ni Virulet ne semblent concernés par ce qui est arrivé à Graner. Quelqu'un entre dans la Grande Salle. C'est lui ! C'est le dernier français. Il est très grand, mais pas autant que Truchot, cependant il est bien plus musclé que celui-ci. Il est blond et bronzé. Lui ne semble pas heureux, au contraire de ses compatriotes de maison. Il s'assoit, sourit à une blague, et reporte son attention sur son assiette. Il m'intrigue. On dirait qu'il tente de faire croire que tout va bien, mais c'est évident que ce n'est pas le cas. Soudain, il se lève du banc, son assiette presque pleine. Je me lève à mon tour et le suis.

Il s'enfonce dans un couloir, et je l'imite discrètement. Arrivé à la moitié, il s'arrête, et tape du poing sur le mur à sa gauche. Il porte ensuite sa main droite à son poing et grommelle en grimaçant. C'est alors qu'il me voit.

- Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandé-je avec calme, indifférente au fait qu'il se soit probablement fracturé la main gauche.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de comprendre, ou même digne de confiance.

Cette remarque me fait sourire.

- Non, je ne suis pas digne de confiance. Je déteste vos protégés, mais hait également le Ministère. Personne ne sait ce que je pense. Et ça me va très bien comme ça.

- Alors, laisse-moi tranquille. Retourne dans tes cachots.

- Si tu refuses de me dire ce qui s'est passé je suis sûre que Diaz le fera. Elle m'a l'air un peu plus gentille que le commun des mortels.

- Va voir Céline, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle ne te dira rien.

- On parie ? le bravé-je.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Potter. Tu es peut-être forte en provocation, mais je suis capable de te mettre au sol en quelques secondes, et sans baguette.

- Tu as bien dû arriver au sol plusieurs fois, toi aussi, dis-je en faisant un geste vers mon cou, à l'endroit où sur le sien un gros hématome bleuit.

Il sert les poings et me tourne le dos. Je quitte le couloir, renonçant à le suivre. Comment vais-je trouver Diaz ? Mais en arrivant dans le hall, ce n'est pas elle que je vois, c'est la petite noire de Gryffondor.

- Jane Potter ! s'exclame-telle. Est-ce que tu as vu Loïc Marin ? Il est grand, blond, avec…

- Je sais qui c'est, je l'interromps. Il est parti par ce couloir voir Granger.

- Oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je vais peut-être attendre un peu avant d'aller la voir, dans ce cas.

Je fais mine de ne pas comprendre. Je sens que je peux lui arracher quelques informations.

- Ils sortent ensemble, me répond-elle en gloussant. Enfin, ils prétendent que non, mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Cette fois, je suis vraiment perdue.

- Le nez au milieu de la figure ? répété-je.

- Oh, fait-elle avec gène. C'est… c'est expression assez vieillotte.

- C'est une expression moldue, fis-je avec dédain.

Elle regard derrière elle avec crainte.

- Oui, souffle-t-elle précipitamment. C'est un synonyme du mot évident, ajoute-t-elle, anticipant ma prochaine question. Au fait, fait-elle en ouvrant son sac. Ylegrev m'a chargée de te donner ça.

Elle me tend une sorte de parchemin très blanc, un peu épais, de forme rectangulaire.

- C'est une enveloppe.

- Elle est bizarre, observé-je.

- Elle est en papier, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était une banalité.

- En quoi ? fis-je en ouvrant le courrier.

- En papier. C'est… composé d'arbres.

- Et pourquoi Ylegrev n'a pas attendu vendredi pour me parler ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fait passer le courrier par mon directeur, plutôt que de te le remettre à toi, que je ne connais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, répond la fille – dont je ne sais toujours pas le nom – en haussant les épaules.

Elle ment, c'est évident. Mais entre fanatiques des Moldus, on se soutient.

- Je m'appelle Judith Darson. Voilà, on n'est plus des étrangères, maintenant.

Elle pénètre dans la Grande Salle. Je m'assieds sur un banc de pierre posé contre un mur, et ouvre la lettre d'Ylegrev. Ce n'est pas vraiment une lettre. Plutôt une missive. Elle me demande d'aller la voir immédiatement… Je suis tentée de refuser. Elle et les français préparent quelque chose. Granger m'avait même avoué qu'ils s'étaient renseignés sur moi. Mais j'ai du temps libre avant mon prochain cours, et je sais que si elle va trop loin, je peux facilement la faire renvoyer. Cependant, au fond de moi, je sais que je ne le ferai pas. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire au Ministère.

La salle d'Histoire n'est pas très loin, et j'y suis en moins de deux minutes. La porte est ouverte, et j'entre sans hésiter. Après tout, c'est elle qui a demandé à me voir dès que j'aurais reçu son message.

- Bonjours, miss Potter.

Avec d'autres je n'aurais probablement rien répondu, mais je ne m'en sens pas capable face à elle. Elle fait deux têtes de moins que moi, a du mal à respirer, et boitte en marchant, mais elle sait s'imposer.

- Bonjour, Madame.

- Asseyez-vous ici.

Je prends place face à elle, de l'autre côté de son bureau. J'attends qu'elle me parle, mais elle se contente de m'observer. Alors, je finis par céder :

- Que souhaitiez-vous me dire ?

- Vous êtes en colère, Jane, et je peux le comprendre. Mais votre haine est dirigée vers les mauvaises personnes…

- Je… Vous vous trompez, je reprends avec plus de fermeté. Moldus ou Ministère, c'est pour moi du pareil au même.

- Parlez-moi des Moldus.

- Non. Je n'ai rien à dire sur eux que vous ne sachiez déjà.

- Rien de plus que vous avez déclaré lors de votre coup d'éclat hier à mon cours ? demande-t-elle.

Sa voix est étrangement douce, mais un peu éraillée, sans doute parce qu'elle passe son temps à crier.

- C'est exact, dis-je du bout des lèvres.

- Eh bien quant à moi j'ai encore à dire sur eux, en plus de mon cours.

Je serre les dents et croise les bras. Alors, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a convoquée ? Pour me parler des Moldus ?

- Les Moldus ont évolués, contrairement à nous.

Dans le mauvais sens, pensé-je.

- Ils se sont battus durant des siècles pour leurs religions, avant d'instaurer la laïcité. Ils ont accepté les différences de couleurs, comprenant qu'ils étaient tous pareils. Bien entendu, il reste quelques pays où ces conflits perdurent, mais ils sont mi-no-ri-tai-res.

Elle articule clairement ce mot en appuyant sur son bureau avec son indexe à chaque syllabe.

- Tandis que nous… Depuis plus de mille cinq cents ans, nous restons focalisés sur le même point. De nombreuses guerres, et de lourdes pertes du côté sorcier n'ont pas changé grand-chose. Dès qu'une période de paix est instaurée, elle se fissure sitôt que ses investigateurs meurent.

- C'est bien une preuve, non ? En dépit de tout ce que les Potter ont fait pour préserver les Moldus, ça n'a jamais marché à grande échelle. Votre cause est voué la perte. Et lorsque nous serons débarrassés des gens comme vous, nous pourrons enfin vivre comme nous aurions dû le faire depuis des siècles, au lieu de toujours rester cacher, et de ne pas pouvoir révéler qui nous sommes !

- Nous méritons tous de vivre. Nous sommes tous humains, tous frères. Que nous le voulions ou non, il est temps de le reconnaître.

Elle me paraît très âgée, soudain, plus que d'ordinaire. Ses traits sont tirés, marqués, et elle est très ridée. Ses yeux sont vifs, d'un marron très intense, mais je perçois une lueur de lassitude. Des mèches colorées, tirant entre le châtain et le brun encadrent son visage, négligemment. Sa voix n'est plus cris et colère, mais prière et supplication.

Ylegrev était l'une des rares à ne pas faire cas de mon nom de famille, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne l'aimais pas, mais l'appréciait pour cela. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'arrive tous les jours. Mais elle est allée trop loin. Je me lève, et prend mon sac. Je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus ici. Je l'entends qui me dit quelque chose, tente de me retenir, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne laisse pas les gens m'utiliser. Elle aurait dû le savoir.

OoOooO

_23 octobre 2349._

Je n'ai pas vu les français de la journée hier, je n'avais que deux heures de botanique avec les élèves de ma maison, et ne les ai pas croisés dans les couloirs. Mais aujourd'hui je commence par une heure de Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor, et donc avec Patrick Virulet. Comme à son habitude, il est entouré d'un bruyant groupe. Je ne veux pas m'approcher d'eux, mais j'ai envie de savoir ce qui se passe, pourquoi Granger pleurait, pourquoi Loïc Marin était si en colère. La cloche sonne, et je me lève rapidement, et le tire par la manche avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandé-je à voix basse.

Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui – décidément, c'est une manie ! – et plus précisément vers ses amis, puis murmure précipitamment :

- Mets-toi à côté de Sophie en Astro ce soir.

Puis il s'éloigne. Nous avons Astronomie de vingt-deux heures à minuit. Deux professeurs nous surveillent, mais ils ne font l'appel qu'en début de cours. En se mettant près de la porte, on peut facilement s'échapper sans être vus, je l'ai vu faire plusieurs fois. Il suffit de ne pas être trop nombreux, et ils ne remarquent rien.

Vers vingt-deux heures je monte avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'habitude dans la tour d'Astronomie. Les élèves sont déjà nombreux, mais je trouve sans problème Sophie Armani et Jacques Truchot. Nous entrons, et Armani vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, à la place contre la porte. J'avais bien deviné, nous ne resterons pas au cours. Sitôt l'appel terminé nous nous levons discrètement, et nous nous réfugions dans un couloir quelques étages plus bas, où nous nous posons sur un banc de pierre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandé-je, lui posant la même question qu'à Virulet quelques heures plus tôt. Qu'est-il arrivé pour que Granger soit si dévastée qu'elle sèche les cours ?

- Tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé en Suisse ?

- Les trois pro-Moldus qui sont morts ? Oui, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Eh bien…, fait Armani en regardant ses pieds, l'une de ses personnes était très proche de Maëlle.

- Tu peux être plus précise ? m'agacé-je.

- Je peux te faire confiance ? me demande-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi ?

- Non, je réponds aussitôt.

- Ca a le mérite d'être clair, sourit-elle. Mais je pense que je vais quand même te le dire.

- Pourquoi ? dis-je avec énervement. Parce que tu penses qu'ainsi tu gagneras ma sympathie ?

- Pas du tout ! s'offusque-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu montres si hargneuse ? Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Cesse d'agresser les gens en permanence !

- Dans ce cas arrêter de vous comporter comme si j'étais une grenade sur le point d'exploser. Je ne mérite pas votre confiance, et à juste titre, mais ne venez pas me faire croire que vous allez tout m'expliquer pour ensuite hésiter, et au final, me laisser dans l'ignorance et…

- Auxane Briu était sa mère, me coupe Armani.

- Qui ça ?

- Elle faisait partie du groupe pro-Moldue. C'était l'une des leaders.

- Il faut croire que les Moldus se sont retournés contre eux, constaté-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Non, répond Armani d'un air affligé. Ils ont été tués par des sorciers.

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers elle, la bouche grande ouverte, et les mots que je voulais prononcer restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

- C'est… c'est impossible, balbutié-je enfin. Les sorciers… les sorciers ne s'entretuent pas.

- Jane, soupira Armani, je sais que tu en veux terriblement aux Moldus, et je comprends pourquoi, mais tous les sorciers ne sont pas des anges.

- Je sais, répliqué-je sèchement. Mais qu'un sorcier tue un autre sorcier, cela n'a aucun sens. Nous sommes si peu nombreux… C'est un suicide collectif, une extermination !

- Jane, m'interromps Armani. Tu es certaine que jamais tu n'as entendu parler de sorciers qui voulaient en assassiner d'autres ?

Elle arbore un petit sourire accablé, et me regarde d'un air triste.

- Si, dans le passé. Rien qu'en écoutant Ylegrev, il… Oh !

Je plaque une main contre ma bouche. J'ai compris où elle voulait en venir.

- C'est bas, sifflé-je avec colère. C'est très bas.

- Mais c'est la vérité, Jane ! Tu as failli mourir alors que tu n'avais que huit ans ! Il existe des sorciers sans scrupules. Des sorciers qui préfèrent réduire au silence leurs opposants plutôt que de trouver des moyens dignes pour faire entendre leurs arguments.

Je fixe les pierres sur le sol. J'ai l'impression de perdre tous mes repères. La réforme du Ministère était sensée contrôler Poudlard, empêcher que l'opinion favorable aux Moldus persistent. Pourtant, en aussi peu de temps, je n'ai jamais vu autant de personnes venir me voir pour essayer de défendre leur cause.

- Oh non ! je murmure. Non…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiète Armani.

- C'est moi qui ai choisi Ylegrev comme professeur. Ils sont venus me voir, développé-je en voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, avec trois curriculum vitae de professeurs. C'était un test. Il y avait un sorcier conservateur, une admiratrice des Moldus. J'ai choisi la photo qui me semblait la plus neutre. Mais elle n'est pas neutre ! Ylegrev est aussi une défenseuse des Moldus !

- Oui…, fait Armani, visiblement perdue. Mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir…

- Ils s'en fichent, gémis-je. Tu l'as dit, ils n'ont pas de pitié à essayer de tuer une gamine de huit ans, alors ils vont me mettre sur le dos les conneries d'Ylegrev !

- Peut-être qu'il ne se passera rien, dit Armani sans trop avoir l'air d'y croire.

- Tu penses qu'ils ne sont pas au courant du scandale qu'elle a provoqué lundi ?

- Pour l'instant, elle est toujours là, me répond-elle. Eh ! s'exclame-t-elle. Lundi, tu t'es opposée à elle ! Tu as clamé que les Moldus étaient des monstres ! Le Ministère n'a rien à te reprocher !

Je soupire, soulagée.

- Donc…, fait Armani d'un air gêné, tu n'as pas l'intention de défendre un jour les Moldus ?

- Non ! je réponds vivement. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu devras bien choisir, un jour… Le Ministère, ou les Moldus…

- Les deux sont aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre.

- Non. Les Moldus sont inconscients de ce qu'ils provoquent. Les gens du Ministère tuent délibérément, eux.

Elle se lève, puis me dit :

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher.

Elle fait quelques pas dans le couloir, puis s'arrête.

- Ca alors…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandé-je en me levant mon tour pour la rejoindre.

- Regarde, me dit-elle en pointant son index vers un petit tas de boue à ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que cela fait là ? l'interrogé-je d'un ton dégouté.

Elle déplace son index devant elle, me montrant une plaquette fixée sur le mur, devant nous. Je m'avance pour la déchiffrer :

_En mémoire du Marécage Portable créé dans ce couloir par Fred (01/04/1978 – 02/05/1998) et George (01/04/1978 – 02/05/2038) Weasley, décrété par Filius Flitwick comme étant de la « très belle magie »._

- Pff…, fis-je avec dédain.

- Weasley, souffle Armani d'un air ébahi. Si Maëlle voyait ça…

- Il y a plein de Weasley dans le château, dis-je, tous à Gryffondor. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'un tas de boue a de si merveilleux pour mériter d'être immortalisé.

- Je sais qu'il y a des Weasley à Gryffondor, me répond Armani toujours en regardant la plaque avec admiration, Patrick est ami avec eux.

- Il ne lui aura pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour vous laisser tomber, ricané-je.

- Nous laiss… Oh, non ! Il essaye de rassembler des personnes pensant comme nous.

- Des admirateurs des Moldus à Gryffondor ? Sa mission est vouée à l'échec !

- Pas forcément, fait Armani d'un ton songeur.

- Les Gryffondor sont les lèches-bottes du Ministère ! Ils détestent les Moldus. Vous perdez votre temps.

- Certains cachent bien leur jeu. Bravoure n'est pas synonyme d'adoration pour le Ministère.

OoOoOoO

_24 octobre 2349._

Je scrute la Grande Salle d'un air anxieux. Le hibou de mes parents se serait-il perdu ? Je me suis rendu à la volière, comme chaque matin, mais après avoir passé plus d'une demi-heure à attendre, j'ai pensé qu'il s'était peut-être rendu à la Grande Salle, comme les autres hiboux sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il va bientôt être neuf heures, et d'habitude je reçois ma lettre vers sept heures. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose. J'attends jusqu'au dernier moment, mais lorsque la cloche sonne, je me résous à aller en cours.

A onze heures, je retourne à la volière. Toujours rien. L'angoisse monte. Il leur est arrivé quelque chose. Karim et Ismène m'écrivent tous les jours, et n'ont jamais oublié de m'envoyer une lettre.

Je retourne dans le château. Les élèves murmurent. Quelque chose est arrivé. Une attaque ? Mes parents ne vivent pas dans un village sorcier, ils ne sont pas concernés par ce genre d'affaire… Cependant, ce n'est pas le mot « attaque » que je perçois, mais « renvoi ». Ylegrev.

- Lundi, elle avait fait un cours sur les Moldus aux cinquièmes années ! dit quelqu'un.

- Noon ! s'exclame un autre.

- Si, je te jure !

- Pas étonnant qu'ils l'aient renvoyée, alors… Comment est le nouveau ?

Je tends l'oreille.

- Il doit avoir la quarantaine, il est assez grand, très bien habillé.

Je retiens un gémissement. C'est certainement l'un des candidats que l'on m'avait présenté. Sullivan Holsentein.

L'inquiétude me noue toujours le ventre, doublé par la présence de ce nouveau professeur. Et bientôt, l'heure d'Histoire arrive…

Granger est là, pâle, avec encore quelques traces de larmes sur les joues. Je ne m'approche pas d'elle, ne cherche pas à la consoler. J'ai perdu ma mère il y a des années. Pire : j'ai été abandonnée dans un orphelinat par ma propre mère. Granger a sûrement été choyée par la sienne. Elle a eu une enfance heureuse avec ses parents.

Le visage d'Ismène s'impose devant moi. Je regarde Granger. J'ai eu la chance de trouver une deuxième mère. Si jamais je venais à perdre Ismène, je serai inconsolable. Alors, sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouve près de Granger :

- J'ai appris, pour ta mère. Je suis désolée.

Elle lève vers moi un regard absent. À ses côtés, Truchot et Armani me regardent d'un air ébahi.

- Merci, répond Granger. Mais je savais que cela arriverait, ajoute-t-elle après quelques instants de silence. Un jour ou l'autre.

Je hoche la tête. La porte s'ouvre. C'est lui. Sullivan Holsentein.

- Entrez.

Nous passons en silence un par un devant lui. Je regarde délibérément droit devant moi, de façon à éviter son regard. Je vais m'asseoir vers le fond, là où il ne pourra pas me voir.

Il s'installe à son bureau. Le silence est complet. Comme Ylegrev, il a un don pour maintenir le calme. Il est grand, plutôt large d'épaules, à des cheveux bruns mi longs, et des yeux verts clairs, très perçants. Ses habits doivent coûter une fortune : sa cape est en fourrure, sa robe en soie, et ses chaussures en peau de dragon. Cette allure snob ne fait que m'exaspérer un peu plus.

Des mots apparaissent au tableau. Son nom, calligraphié d'une écriture élégante à la craie blanche.

- Je vous conseille de le retenir…, dit-il avec un sourire digne d'un sphinx devant sa proie. Bien, ajoute-t-il après que quelques élèves aient griffonné son nom sur des bouts de parchemin, d'après les notes qu'a laissées ma collègue, vous veniez de commencer le chapitre sur les deux guerres noires. Voldemort était…

Il parle, et mes pensées m'éloignent de ce cours. Je connais par cœur cette période. Obligé, lorsqu'on est une Potter.

James et Lily Potter sont morts pour protéger leurs fils, et c'est grâce à leur sacrifice que Voldemort a été réduit à moins que rien pendant de nombreuses années, parce que ses deux ennemis jurés avaient utilisés une ancienne forme de magie très pure. Harry Potter combattit Voldemort de nombreuses fois, puis finit par se résigner, et accablé de douleur, ayant perdu de nombreux proches, se rendit à son ennemi de toujours. Mais il n'était pas surnommé le Survivant pour rien. Il avait vaincu la mort bébé, et réussit une fois de plus à dix-sept ans. Quel héroïsme, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, dans notre société, nous admirons beaucoup les Potter…

Harry était un homme tellement extraordinaire qu'il parvint à même à pardonner à ses ennemis, prétextant que certains l'avaient sauvé en faisant croire qu'il était mort alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Quelle grandeur d'âme…

Il eut trois enfants, dont un qui fit beaucoup d'étincelle dans notre monde. Albus Potter. Il était un petit génie, toujours en décalage avec les autres de son âge. Lisait et peignait beaucoup. Défendait les faibles, instaura des lois pour protéger les pauvres, les orphelins, et même, avec l'aide de l'une de ses tantes… Des lois de protection pour les Elfes de Maison. Il paraît qu'à l'époque, c'était inimaginable. Mais bon, de nos jours, il n'y en a plus beaucoup, des Elfes de Maison. La majorité s'est rassemblée à Poudlard pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Peu d'élèves savent à quoi ressemblent réellement des Elfes.

Le cours passe avec lenteur, mais heureusement, il ne dure qu'une heure. Lorsque je me lève et commence à descendre le long des rangées, je sens le regard d'Holseintein posé sur moi. Je me précipite vers la porte. Quelqu'un m'attend. C'est Rudzoski, mon directeur de maison. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Granger, Armani et Truchot s'arrêter au bout du couloir.

- Bonjour, Jane.

Je lui adresse un petit signe de tête. J'aimerais avant, mais il me bloque le passage.

- Venez dans mon bureau, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Je le suis. Nous passons devant les français. Armani hausse un sourcil. Je hoche la tête. Rudzoski et moi arrivons à son bureau. Il entre, et s'assoit sur son fauteuil tandis que je prends place devant lui.

- Je suis profondément navré, dit-il en joignant ses mains. C'est au sujet de vos parents adoptifs.

À cet instant, mon cœur s'arrêt de battre.

- Que leur est-il arrivé ? demandé-je d'une voix rauque, la gorge sèche.

- Ils ont été conduits à Azkaban.

- QUOI ? m'exclamé-je.

Ismène et Karim en prison ? C'était impossible ! Une erreur…

- Ils se sont rebellés contre les agents du Ministère qui se sont rendus hier à leur domicile, et en ont blessés plusieurs. Votre garde leur a été retirée.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmuré-je. Vous devez vous tromper. Mes parents n'ont jamais rien fait de mal…

- Des membres du Ministère étaient allés les informer de votre comportement pour le moins suspect.

- Quel comportement ?

- Ne pensez pas que nous ignorons ce qui se passe dans le château. Nous sommes au courant de ce qui s'est produit avec Ylegrev.

- Il ne s'est rien passé ! protesté-je. Elle a commencé à nous parler des Moldus, à dire à quel point ils étaient bon, gentils, et j'ai…_ je l'ai contredite _! Mes parents n'ont rien à voir là-dedans !

- Vous l'avez contredite, certes, lorsque vous étiez en public. Mais dès le lendemain, vous êtes allés la voir…

- _Elle_ a demandé à me voir ! précisé-je. Et mon comportement n'a pas changé, ni mon opinion.

- Votre comportement…, glisse Rudzoski. Parlons-en, justement. Jusque-là, le Ministère vous avait pardonné vos coups d'éclats et vos caprices. Mais à quinze ans il est plus que temps d'arrêter de jouer à la petite fille. Votre éducation présente des lacunes, et de sérieuses faiblesses. Vos parents n'ont pas supporté d'entendre ça, et après avoir déclamé des infamies contre le Ministère, les Aurors sont intervenus, et c'est là que les choses ont dégénéré.

- Qu'est-ce que vos gens ont dit qui ait bien pu les énerver à ce point ? demandé-je d'une voix grave.

- Votre garde leur a été retirée.

La stupeur me cloue. Au début, je ne comprends pas. Ne réalise pas. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Que je ne suis plus leur fille ? Ridicule…

- Non…, murmuré-je. Et s'ils n'avaient pas été mes parents adoptifs, mais mes parents biologiques, auriez-vous agit de la même manière ?

- Je n'y suis pour rien, susurra Rudzoski.

- Ne mentez pas ! hurlé-je. Vous me surveilliez ! Vous leur avez fait des rapports ! Vous pensiez peut-être que je rejoindrais plus facilement le Ministère de cette façon, espèce de connard ? Eh bien je le dis sans craintes : je préfèrerai me livrer aux Moldus plutôt que de sympathiser avec notre gouvernement !

Je tourne les talons, et quitte le bureau en claquant la porte. Le bruit de mes pas résonne dans les couloirs. Je cours à moitié, le cœur en miettes, sanglotant sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

- Jane !

Les français. Ils m'avaient demandé s'ils pouvaient m'attendre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiète Armani lorsqu'ils me rejoignant.

- Mes parents…, sangloté-je.

Je vois Granger blêmir.

- Ils sont à Azkaban…

- A Azkaban ? répète Granger d'une voix blanche.

Armani a les larmes aux yeux, et Truchot semble gêné. Il ne dit jamais grand-chose, mais son caractère, il n'est pas bavard, et je l'apprécie comme ça.

Je me remets à sangloter.

Et puis soudain, je réalise.

Je les apprécie. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Granger qui veut toujours avoir raison, Truchot qui ne parle jamais, Céline qui m'avait paru si gentille dès que je l'avais vu, Marin qui est colérique et violent, Armani qui ne comprendra jamais le quart de mes malheurs, Darson qui est une très mauvaise actrice, et Virulet le faux-jeton.

Je prends une grande respiration.

- Je refuse de me laisser avoir par le Ministère. Et je sais que vous rêvez de le voir tomber. Je veux vous aider.

Ils échangent un regard. Ma déclaration les surprend sans aucun doute. Quatre jours plutôt je déclarais devant la classe entière ma haine envers les Moldus. Cela n'a pas changé. Ce qui a changé, c'est le fait que maintenant, je hais notre gouvernement plus encore…

- Jane, dit Armani à voix basse, tu es sûre de vouloir t'engager là-dedans ?

- Certaine, je réponds fermement.

- Merci, me souffle Granger en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

- Merci, dit à son tour Truchot en me souriant.

Je me sens mieux. Je suis orpheline pour la deuxième fois, mais cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas abattre. Je ne doute pas que le Ministère soit en ce moment même en train de chercher une nouvelle famille qui aurait ma garde, une famille qui corresponde à leur critère, mais je m'en fiche. Je vais leur faire payer. Très cher.

Pour avoir tenté de me tuer, de me corrompre, de me briser. Ils ne pourront pas tout me retirer. J'ai trouvé des amis. Et cela compte plus que tout pour moi.

- Tout aurait été plus simple si le Ministère avait décidé de prendre une décision sans se soucier des Potter, soupiré-je.

- Et risquer une rébellion ? souleva Granger.

Je hausse les sourcils.

- Ceux qui veulent protéger les Moldus sont plus nombreux que tu ne le penses, m'assure Granger.

- Je veux bien croire que les Poufsouffle optent pour une option pacifique. Cependant, Gryffondor et Serdaigle sont des sangsues du Ministère, et je suis très bien placée pour savoir que tout le monde à Serpentard pense comme eux.

- Peut-être, convient Granger, mais il y a de très bons acteurs à Gryffondor.

Mes sourcils, qui étaient relevés quelques instants plus tôt, se plissent. Puis, me rappelant de ma conversation avec Armani la veille, je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire :

- Tu parles de tes amis ? Eh bien ils sont les seuls.

- Non, dit Granger en secouant la tête. D'autres élèves sont venus leur en parler. Et je suis certaine que tu peux trouver des alliés à Serpentard.

- Ils me détestent. Et à juste titre, il faut dire. Je les ais toujours méprisés et envoyer paître. C'est impossible que je puisse les convaincre de ne pas obéir au Ministère.

- Nous avons bien réussi à t'apprécier, nous, plaisante Truchot. Pourtant, tu étais une vraie vipère, prête à répandre ton venin. Et puis, comme on dit chez nous, impossible n'est pas français.

- Je suis anglaise.

- Mais nous sommes français, réplique-t-il en souriant. Rien ne nous est impossible.

Je souris à mon tour. Je n'ai pas envie de les contredire. J'ai envie de me venger, et surtout, de pouvoir à mon tour croire en un idéal.

Et j'ai toutes les cartes mains pour modeler le monde à mon image.

.

* * *

.

_Quels changements... C'est l'un des chapitres clés ! Et Poudlard changera encore plus dans les chapitres à venir... Le château va bientôt ressembler à une école militaire... _

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus qu'Ylegrev soit partie, je trouverais un moyen de la faire revenir, promis ^^_

_**Concernant le blog** (lien sur mon profil) : voulez-vous voir une **photo** de Sophie **Armani** ou Patrick **Virulet** en premier ? Haha, je sais, ce ne sont pas ceux qui vous intéressent le plus, mais je garde le meilleur pour la fin :D_


	6. Chapitre V

_Hum, hum, je pose un peu plus tard que d'habitude, mais je n'avais pas fini le chapitre. Et puis j'ai la masse de devoirs qui arrive... Et l'inspiration pour quelque chose qui ne fait même pas parti de la liste que j'ai énoncée la semaine dernière... En fait j'ai une dizaine d'idées sagament notées, et rangées dans un coin de mon PC, et j'ai eu une subite inspiration pour l'une d'entre elles... Voilà ^^_

_**Disclaimer** : j'ai inventé cette histoire, mais pas son univers, comme vous le savez !_

.

* * *

.

Bref rappel des personnages dont il faut se souvenir :

**Sophie Armani** : Française, 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Métisse, cheveux épais et bruns. Yeux marron.

**Judith Darson** : Française, 4ème année, à Gryffondor. Peau noire, cheveux courts, un peu ronde.

**Céline Dias** : D'origine portugaise, elle est arrivée à Poudlard avec le groupe de français. Poufsouffle, 4ème année. Très appréciée par Jane.

**Maëlle Granger** : Française en 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Blonde, mince, visage couvert de cicatrices.

**Sullivan Holsentein **: nouveau professeur d'Histoire. Cheveux bruns, yeux verts, la quarantaine, style snob.

**Ismène et Karim Iustar** : Parents adoptifs de Jane.

**Mr Majorj** : Nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

**Loïc Marin** : Français, 6ème année, Gryffondor. Blonde, grand, musclé, impulsif.

**Mrs Norris** : Concierge.

**Mr Rudzoski** : Nouveau directeur de Serpentard, l'un des professeurs de Métamorphose.

**Avid Stultus** : Ministre de la Magie.

**Jacques Truchot** : Français, 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Grand, costaud, roux avec taches de rousseur et coups de soleil.

**Patrick Virulet** : Français, 5ème année, à Gryffondor. Petit, maigre, teint pâle, cheveux noirs.

**Mrs Ylegrev** : Nouvelle professeure d'Histoire, matière que partagent en même temps tous les élèves d'une année. Elle a été choisie par Jane, le ministère voulant la tester. Très stricte, peu commode. A été renvoyée.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre V : Bonne conduite**

_25 octobre 2349_

Le lendemain, je ne peux m'empêcher de monter à la volière, comme si j'allais recevoir une lettre. Je ne peux pas concevoir que mes parents sont à Azkaban. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas _eux_. Ils ont toujours été très intègres, n'ont jamais montré une divergence d'opinion… Même moi, leur fille, j'ignore qui du Ministère ou des Moldus ils souhaitent voir la fin. Pourquoi se sont-ils révoltés, eux qui acceptaient tout sans broncher ? Est-ce un signe ? Un message qu'ils veulent me faire passer ? M'a-t-on menti ? S'est-il passé quelque chose de plus grave encore, que le Ministère ne veut pas me révéler, parce que cela m'amènerai à les haïr ? Karim et Ismène sont les personnes le plus honnêtes et sensibles que je connaisse. Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ se sont-ils comportés de cette manière ? Je ne comprends pas.

Il faut que je me calme et tente d'y voir clair. Je ne les ai jamais vu hausser la voix, ni montrer signe de mécontentement. Pour la première fois, ils ont contredit quelqu'un. Pas n'importe qui : un agent du Ministère. Et c'est allé si loin qu'ils ont été envoyés en prison… Mes parents ont été sélectionnés par le Gouvernement, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne publicité pour eux que de les envoyer là-bas. Quelque chose m'échappe.

Mais une chose est certaine : Karim et Ismène ne partageaient pas l'avis du Ministère sur un point. Et cela devait être très important pour que l'on en arrive à de telles extrémités…

Le Ministère a commis de nombreuses erreurs. De trop nombreuses erreurs.

Je ne suis certaine que d'une chose : je ne veux rien faire pour eux. Je ne serai pas leur pantin.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, je quitte la volière, le cœur gros. C'est mon deuxième jour sans courrier… Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Raison de plus pour se battre.

Lorsque j'arrive au château, c'est l'effervescence. Je m'arrête, surprise. Je suis passée par un passage souterrain pour me rendre à la volière, et n'avais donc pas encore vu la Grande Salle. La foule d'élève est énorme, plantée devant une affiche placardée sur le mur. Je me fraye tant bien que mal un chemin, et lis :

.

.

« _REFORME A POUDLARD_

_Le Ministre de la Magie, Avid Stulus, déclare que ces nouvelles mesures seront appliquées dès le 27 octobre 2334 :_

_- La présence des élèves en salle commune est interdite de huit heures à dix-huit heures, durant ce délai, ils doivent se trouver en cours, en Bibliothèque ou bien dans la Grande Salle._

_- Le couvre-feu est instauré à vingt heures. Passé cette heure, les élèves hors du dortoir devront joindre leur directeur de maison pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la salle commune._

_- Les repas sont servis de sept heures à sept heures trente le matin, de douze heures trente à treize heures trente le midi, et de dix-sept heures à dix-huit heures le soir. _

_- Il est interdit aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu'ils sont payés pour enseigner. _

_- Les élèves ne seront plus autorisés se déplacer dans les couloirs sans l'assistance de gardiens. »_

_._

_._

Je m'éloigne, partagée entre la perplexité et la colère. À quoi cela rime-t-il ? Ils veulent nous regrouper, faire en sorte que nous restions tous au même endroit. Soit. Mais qu'est-ce que cela les apporte ?

J'entends des protestations autour de moi. Évidemment, cela ne plaît pas. Le Ministère prend des décisions absurdes, cela ne va pas leur faire gagner des admirateurs…

- Et les cours d'Astronomie ? entends-je.

Je n'y avais pas pensé. Comment nous rendrons-nous aux cours pratiques d'Astronomie ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit une voix derrière moi, que je reconnais comme celle de Majorj, le nouveau directeur. Il vous reste une heure de cours en journée pour poursuivre l'étude des étoiles…

- Mais…, proteste l'élève.

Je ne l'écoute pas. Quelles que soient les explications qu'on lui sorte, elles seront stupides.

Nous y sommes. Ils vont contrôler Poudlard. Ils vont penser à notre place. Il faut dire que l'échéance approche. Dans seize mois et deux jours, j'aurai dix-sept ans. Je serai en âge de prendre une décision par-moi-même…

Cependant, je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer cet enfermement auquel ils souhaitent nous contraindre. Des élèves regroupés sont bien plus dangereux qu'isolés…

Je repère bientôt Granger et ses amis regroupés, en train de chuchoter. Bravo pour la discrétion.

- À quoi ça rime ? demandé-je en arrivant.

- Ils veulent nous contrôler, me répond Céline.

Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, cela m'aurait agacée, mais elle une voix si douce et un visage si innocent que je ne peux lui en vouloir.

- Je l'avais deviné. Mais ensemble, nous sommes plus forts…

- Cette stratégie a déjà été utilisée de nombreuses fois, dit Granger.

Elle ne prend pas un air hautain ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle m'horripile. Elle n'est pas plus intelligente que la moyenne, a un anglais hésitant, cependant, elle en sait plus long que mois sur n'importe que sujet. Elle aime se documenter, c'est une passion pour elle. C'est pour cela que je méfie autant d'elle. Jusque-là, ses recherches me sont utiles, mais cela pourrait très bien se retourner contre moi…

- Ils retirent tout ce qui est plaisant, et agréable, et proposent ensuite de l'offrir à qui aura un comportement exemplaire…, explique Granger.

J'écarquille les yeux. Alors, nous allons vivre de cette manière simplement pour qu'ils puissent repérer qui leur est favorable et qui ne leur est pas ? Ils veulent trouver qui chercher à sauver sa peau à tout prix, et qui est prêt à l'impossible pour les Moldus ? Ça se tient. Sauf que moi, je ne suis absolument pas prête à tout pour les Moldus. Simplement déterminée à discriminer le Ministère.

- Allons manger, coupé-je.

- Non, me contredis Truchot.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, cinglé-je, nous n'avons qu'une demi-heure pour petit-déjeuner, et si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais organiser une révolution avec le ventre plein.

- Le nouveau règlement ne sera appliqué qu'à partir de lundi, répond Truchot avec un sourire amusé. Tant qu'on peut profiter des cuisines… Et puis, on sera plus au calme pour parler.

Je dois me rappeler très fortement que je suis amie – ou tout du moins, alliée – avec eux pour ne pas exploser. Au lieu de quoi je les suis docilement avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Alors, que faisons-nous ? demande Granger sitôt servie par un elfe, et assise sur une table tandis que nous prenons place sur les chaises autour.

Elle ne perd pas ses objectifs de vue. Mais moi non plus.

- Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? demandé-je avec un air innocence en croquant dans un toast.

- Ne joue pas à l'idiote, répond-elle avec une pointe d'agacement. Tu ne vas tout de même pas les laisser instaurer leur dictature ?

- Dictature, ricané-je pour cacher mon malaise.

- Parfaitement, répond-elle en sirotant une tasse de chocolat chaud. C'est comme cela qu'on appelle les gouvernements qui n'autorisent pas leurs citoyens à penser et agir comme ils le souhaitent. Donc je réitère ma question : que faisons-nous ?

- Vos Gryffondor rallient leurs camarades. Vous faites de même. Quant à moi… je vais essayer de créer autant de bordel que possible.

- Tu ne tentes pas ta chance auprès des Serpentard ? me nargue Truchot.

- À moins que tu ne veuilles te faire virer à ma place ? je réplique avec humeur.

- Tu ne te feras pas virer, répond-il avec nonchalance en posant les pieds sur la table devant lui.

- Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que je me propose pour mettre le bazar. Serpentard est une perte de temps. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, insisté-je en voyant leurs mines dubitatives, ils me détestent.

- Il y a peut-être quelques profs qui ne sont pas totalement convertis, dit Granger.

Je ricane.

- Tu es bien naïve. Le Ministère a fait un bon nettoyage, l'été dernier. Il n'en reste pas un. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous-mêmes.

- Patrick m'a passé une liste de personnes qu'il pense digne de confiance, annonce Sophie Armani. Il nous demande notre avis.

Granger descend de la table et s'assied sur une chaise, comme nous.

- Lis-les noms, ordonne-t-elle en posant à son tour les pieds sur la table.

Elle penche la tête en arrière, et ferme les yeux. Je me retiens pour ne pas lui envoyer une remarque à la figure. Pour qui se prend-elle ? Pense-t-elle pouvoir nous diriger comme bon le lui semble ? Le pouvoir corrompt. C'est une phrase que j'ai toujours trouvé criante de vérité.

Armani s'exécute, mais je ne lui prête pas beaucoup d'attention. On ne peut pas dire que je connaisse un grand nombre des personnes qu'elle énonce, bien que j'en fréquente sûrement certains depuis plusieurs années. De temps à autre Céline et Truchot émettent une objection ou bien approuvent le choix de leur ami, mais Granger reste silencieuse.

Lorsqu'Armani a fini de lire les noms, Granger rouvre les yeux.

- Et dans l'immédiat, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande-t-elle.

Je vois Armani et Truchot échanger un regard agacé. C'est Céline qui répond :

- Il faudrait distribuer des tracts. Trouver un moyen de nous faire entendre sans qu'ils sachent que c'est nous.

- Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui le fasse, dis-je. Ils vous soupçonneront immédiatement, alors vous avez intérêt à avoir un bon alibi.

Granger fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi ? je m'exclame. Oh, fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, vous ne me faites pas confiance, c'est cela ? Tant que vous ne me demandez pas de défendre des Moldus, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je suis prête à tout pour contrer le Ministère.

- Mais pas à protéger des Moldus, remarque Granger.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, je proteste. Les deux sujets sont différents.

- Ah ouais ? fait Truchot en croisant les bras.

Je regarde Armani et Céline. Elles aussi semblent mécontentes.

Je ne peux pas leur révéler mon véritable plan : changer de gouvernement. Si je le leur dis, ils ne me laisseront pas participer à leurs actions. Il faut que je leur fasse croire que j'ai simplement besoin de connaître mieux les Moldus.

- Vous avez raison, dis-je à contrecœur. Mais le seul – petit – problème, fis-je avec ironie, est que je n'ai pas gardé de bons souvenirs de mes précédents contacts avec les Moldus.

- Ca peut s'arranger, dit Armani en souriant.

- Donc, soupire Granger, que fait-on ?

- Préparons les tracts, suggère Truchot.

- Et de la peinture, ajoute Céline.

- De la peinture ? m'exclamé-je. Ils l'effaceront dès qu'ils la verront !

- Pas si Sophie en créé un spéciale. Elle est très forte en potions.

- Question d'habitude, dit Armani en haussant les épaules.

- Je suis forte en potions également. Céline, Tr… Jacques et… Maëlle, dis-je avec difficulté, peuvent s'occuper des tracts. Et vos camardes de Gryffondor s'occupent des alliés.

- Ca marche, dit Céline avec enthousiasme.

- Nous devons trouver un endroit sûr pour préparer la potion, je fais remarquer.

- Loïc a exploré le château, dit Granger. Il nous dira où aller. Je vous avais dit que ses explorations seraient utiles, ajoute-t-elle pour les Poufsouffle.

- Si vous n'avez pas passé votre temps à vous embrasser oui, vous avez pu remarquer des choses utiles…, fait Armani.

- On ne s'embrassait pas ! proteste Granger en rougissant.

- Même pas un baiser d'au revoir !

Granger lui donne un coup de coude et Armani éclate de rire. Truchot et Céline font de même. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les imiter.

Si seulement je n'avais pas ce choix à faire… Je serais comme eux. Je pourrais choisir ma vie.

Mais c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire, Jane Potter ou non.

OoOoOoO

_27 octobre 2349_

Je me réveille à six heures trente. Aujourd'hui commence l'application du nouveau règlement. Vers la fin de semaine, notre potion devrait être prête…

C'est mon quatrième jour sans courrier.

Je sais qu'avant Azkaban était synonyme d'enfer. La prison est située sur une île perdue dans la mer, à des kilomètres des côtes. Il y a bien longtemps, elle était gardée par d'effroyables créatures. C'est Harry Potter qui a ordonné qu'elles soient retirées. C'est bien la première fois que je le remercie pour l'une de ses actions.

Les Détraqueurs sont de grandes créatures avec des capes, qui, dès qu'elles approchent des humains, leurs font ressentir leurs pires peurs. Leurs pires cauchemars.

Les Moldus, eux, ne peuvent ni les voir, ni les combattre. Je sais que le Ministère compte les utiliser pour anéantir les sans-pouvoirs. C'est un sujet très controversé. Mais je ne devrais pas y penser : je ne suis pas déterminée à les laisser exercer leur pouvoir plus longtemps. Mes parents sont en prison.

Je m'habille, et sort de la salle commune. Des adultes habillés avec des robes du Ministère sont postés dans le couloir. Histoire de vérifier qu'on ne se rende pas ailleurs qu'à la Grande Salle, je suppose. Je soupire bruyamment et suis la masse de Serpentard.

Je trouve la Grande Salle moins bruyante qu'à l'ordinaire. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'être autant encadrés. Mais peu à peu les conversations se lancent et les élèves oublient la surveillance dont nous faisons l'objet. Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des Poufsouffle. Granger, Truchot, Armani et Céline se sont séparés, sans doute pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Eux aussi scrutent la salle. La table la plus bruyante est sans conteste celle des Gryffondor. Insouciants, ils rient fort, se bousculent les uns les autres, et se jettent de la nourriture au visage. Au bout de la table, Loïc Marin fait piètre figure. Il triture la nourriture sans la mettre dans la bouche, et un air maussade ne quitte pas son visage. Il est réellement un très mauvais acteur.

Marin ne tarde pas à se lever, mais se fait intercepter vers la porte. Un homme lui pose quelques questions auxquelles Marin répond avec mauvaise humeur. L'homme lui ordonne visiblement d'aller se rasseoir puisque Marin retourne en grommelant à la table de sa maison. Serait-il idiot au point de se faire remarquer volontairement ? Les Gryffondor ne peuvent pas souffrir l'anonymat.

Nous sommes ensuite guidés à nos salles de cours. Nos gardiens restent pendant la leçon. Auraient-ils également peur des professeurs ?

Et surtout, comment vais-je me débrouiller pour leur fausser compagnie ?

La matinée, puis le déjeuner se passent avec lenteur. Enfin, arrive le cours d'Histoire. Les français ne me jettent pas un coup d'œil lorsqu'ils entrent dans la salle, et ne viennent pas s'asseoir à mes côtés. La salle se remplie, aussi bien d'élèves que de gardiens.

Sullivan Holsentein arrive à son tour. Aucun signe de la part des Français. Bon sang, mais qu'attendent-ils ? Se seraient-ils dégonflés face à l'armada déployé par le gouvernement ?

Et soudain, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, la salle se trouve plongée dans le noir. Je sens une main qui saisit mon bras. Je suis la personne qui m'a agrippée. Nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir, et Granger jette un sort à la porte.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps décrète-t-elle en serrant une main séchée contre elle. D'ici cinq minutes, le noir disparaîtra. Il faut que tu obtiennes la permission de te libérer de ces gardiens.

- Non ! je m'écrie. Je ne veux pas que le Ministère pense que je les soutiens toujours.

- Jane ! s'exclame Granger. Nous n'y arriverons pas autrement. Comment pourras-tu continuer ta potion sinon ?

- Ils ont envoyé mes parents en prison, protesté-je. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Ils ont tué ma mère, répond-elle avec calme en me regardant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Je comprends.

- Non, répliqué-je. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour ta mère, c'est fini ! Mes parents sont en prison et je ne veux pas aggraver leur cas !

- Si tu ne veux pas aggraver leur cas, il faut que fasses croire au Ministère que tu es de leur côté.

- Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ?

- _Ils ont tué ma mère_, Jane ! s'énerve-t-elle.

- Oui, mais…

Quelque chose me perturbe. S'ils ont tué sa mère, comment cela se fait-il qu'ils n'en soient toujours pas pris à Granger ?

- Oui, mais dans ce cas explique-moi pourquoi ils ne t'ont toujours pas renvoyée ? Ils ne savent pas qui tu es, n'est-ce pas ?

Granger baisse la tête.

- Non, répond-elle d'une voix étouffée.

- Très bien, je fais avec satisfaction. Dans ce cas c'est toi qui jouera à la fayote.

- Non ! proteste-t-elle. Si je m'en suis sortie jusque-là, c'est parce que j'ai joué la carte de la discrétion. Imaginent qu'ils en viennent à envoyer un courrier à mes parents. Ils découvriront le pot aux roses !

- Je suppose que je n'ai plus d'arguments, dis-je avec froideur.

- Retournons en classe, répond-elle.

Elle ouvre la porte avec délicatesse, et me guide dans le noir à ma table. Partout autour de nous, les gens crient et se bousculent. Lorsque la lumière revient, Granger est assise à sa place, comme si de rien était. Sans doute grâce à cette horrible main desséchée qu'elle serrait contre elle.

- Qui a provoqué cela ? demande Holsentein.

Comme si on allait lui répondre.

- Si personne ne se dénonce, susurre-t-il. Je me verrai obligé d'appliquer une punition à la hauteur de la transgression.

Le silence est total. Soudain, j'entends un petit bruissement. Des mots sont apparus sur la table.

_Dénonce Mark Vinson._

Je relève la tête, incrédule, et regarde Granger.

- Quoi ? murmuré-je.

_Aie confiance._

Je tourne la tête vers Vinson. C'est un Gryffondor, mais de quel droit puis-je lui faire subir une punition pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait ? Nous sommes en guerre.

- Monsieur, dis-je en me levant de ma chaise. Je pense savoir de qui il s'agit.

La salle toute entière retient son souffle.

- Oui, Miss Potter ?

- J'ai vu Mark Vinson tenir un petit sachet de poudre noire entre ses mains lorsqu'il s'est assis.

- Très bien, Miss Potter, très bien, chuchote-t-il. _Excellent_. Vinson ! aboie-t-il.

Le Gryffondor se lève avec bravoure. Il ne semble pas vouloir protester. Serait-il de leu... de _notre_ côté ?

J'assiste à la suite comme dans un rêve – ou un cauchemar ? – en regardant Vinson se faire emporter par un gardien pour les cachots. Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils vont lui faire endurer… Mais ce qui me choque le plus, c'est l'air blasé de Granger. Cette fille est redoutable. Comme moi, elle est déterminée à tout pour gagner sa batailler, quitte à sacrifier un innocent – quand bien même il est son allié, je trouve cela particulièrement cruel.

Je sais très bien quel genre de punition ils peuvent lui faire subir, même si je préfère ne pas y penser. Granger m'a dit de bien me tenir, et de jouer à la parfaite fayote. Très bien. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me récolter la haine des élèves. J'en ai assez souffert.

.

.

_31 octobre 2349_

Durant la semaine, je continue à bien me comporter, à sourire hypocritement et me plier à la bonne volonté de nos gardiens. Le vendredi, je reçois une convocation de Rudzoski, mon directeur de maison.

- Votre comportement a été exemplaire, Miss Potter, me dit-il à peine quelques instants après que je me sois assise face à lui, devant son bureau. Il n'y a pas de secret pour une bonne éducation. La discipline fait tout.

- Sans aucun doute, monsieur.

- Je suis content de voir que vous vous montrez digne de votre insigne de Préfète. J'aurais eu beaucoup de regrets à vous le retirer. Et je pense qu'en tant que tel, vous devriez pouvoir jouir de plus de privilèges. Car sinon, à quoi bon se comporter sagement ?

- En effet, monsieur, dis-je avec un sourire crispé, à quoi bon.

- Vous aiderez nos gardiens à maintenir la discipline parmi les élèves. Quelle maison vous conviendrait ?

- Poufsouffle, monsieur.

- Oh, vraiment ? fait-il d'un air étonné.

J'ai peu de voir une lueur de calcul au fond de ses yeux. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'avancer autant…

- Je pensais que vous choisiriez Serpentard.

- Je ne souhaite pas créer de conflits dans ma propre maison en y exerçant mon autorité, je lui réponds. Je ne pense pas que quelques Poufsouffle imbéciles posent particulièrement de problèmes. Je saurai les mettre sur le droit chemin.

Traiter les Poufsouffle d'imbécile, voilà qui devrait flatter son égo de Serpentard.

- C'est un choix intelligent, Miss Potter, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Les Poufsouffle de cinquième année vous iront-ils ?

- Parfaitement, monsieur.

Rudzoski sourit, et encore une fois je ne peux m'empêcher de le comparer à un requin. Je garde cependant cette pensée pour moi, et lui sourit à mon tour avant de quitter son bureau.

Je me rends à la Grande Salle, transformée pour l'heure en salle d'étude. Les gardiens me saluent, et je leur répond que je suis désormais responsable des Poufsouffle de mon année.

- Ils sont sacrément chiants, grommelle un homme. Veulent se rendre à la bibliothèque. Comme s'ils avaient pas assez de bouquins avec eux !

- J'ai besoin d'y aller également, ce ne sera pas un problème, je lui assure.

Je m'avance ensuite vers la table des jaunes et noirs, et leur annonce d'une voix forte que je dois les conduire à la bibliothèque.

- Asseyez-vous ici, leur ordonné-je en désignant une table. Granger, j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver un livre.

- Oui, bien sûr, murmure-t-elle.

Nous nous éloignons entre les étagères.

- Ça a marché, dit Granger avec un sourire ravi.

- Oui, je réponds avec impatience. Où en est la potion ?

- Sophie a pu la ramener dans le dortoir. Elle est prête. Vous pourrez taguer les murs ce soir.

Je ne pose pas de question sur le mot « taguer », que je ne comprends pas, mais m'inquiète plutôt à propos de leurs camarades :

- Et les autres ? Ils n'ont rien dit ?

- C'est une vraie révolte, chez nous. On se croirait à un conseil de guerre. La maison toute entière s'enflamme contre le Ministère.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? je fais remarquer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle semble si soucieuse.

- C'est plus difficile de repérer un espion dans ces conditions…, grimace-t-elle. C'est impossible que les presque trois cents élèves de notre maison pensent la même chose. Il y a des traîtres. Mais qui ?

- Restons entre nous pour l'instant. Ceux qui sont vraiment déterminés sauront vous trouver. Nos ennemis s'adresseront à moi tôt ou tard…

- Il est donc essentiel que tu ne te fasses pas repérer. Sophie se débrouillera seule pour ce soir.

- C'est hors de question. Et puis, d'ailleurs, comment fera-t-elle pour sortir ?

- Loïc a passé deux mois à fouiller le château de fond en comble. Il…

- C'est impossible qu'il ait fouillé tout le château.

- Je sais. Mais ce qu'il a découvert nous suffit pour l'instant.

- Et moi, comment puis-je sortir ?

- Jane ! proteste Granger. Tu ne dois pas te faire prendre, surtout maintenant que tu es en train de gagner leur confiance !

- Je n'en veux pas, de leur confiance ! Ils ont voulu de tuer, et à présent, ils ont enfermé mes parents ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent qu'ils peuvent me faire tomber dans leurs griffes aussi facilement !

- Mais Jane, s'exaspère Granger, tu n'es pas tombée dans leurs griffes ! Tu vas jouer plus intelligemment qu'eux, c'est tout !

- Ce soir, insisté-je. Où dois-je me rendre ?

- Troisième couloir à gauche après les cuisines, me répond-t-elle à contrecœur. Il y a un passage qui part du dixième cachot sur la droite après les salles de potions. Emprunte-le.

.

.

Après avoir mangé, je tourne en rond pendant quelques temps, histoire que les couloirs se vident, puis au lieu de retourner à la salle commune, j'emprunte le passage que Granger m'a conseillé, en faisant bien attention de ne pas être surveillée. Grâce à l'autorisation de Rudzoski, il m'est bien plus facile de me déplacer. Les gardiens ne m'ont même pas questionnée sur ma destination lorsque j'ai quitté la Grande Salle, et encore moins insisté pour m'accompagner.

Armani m'attend.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, proteste-t-elle à mi-voix tandis que nous avançons dans le couloir.

- Merci pour l'accueil.

- Tu peux encore retourner dans ta salle commune, insiste-t-elle. Ce serait bête de te faire prendre si tôt.

- Qui te dit que je vais me faire prendre ? Je suis assez intelligente pour ne pas me faire avoir.

- Il fait plutôt froid, la nuit, dit distraitement Armani.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? l'interrogé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour te convaincre de retourner dans ta salle commune.

- J'aurais le temps, je réponds en haussant les épaules. Je serais peut-être un peu juste, mais si je me dépêche…

- Et comment feras-tu pour rentrer sans qu'ils te voient ? Mark Vinson m'a dit qu'ils faisaient le gué toute la nuit.

- Mark Vinson ? je murmure. Celui qui est allé en retenue lundi ?

- Celui-là, acquiesce Armani.

- Il a passé la nuit dehors ? je m'horrifie.

- Il en a profité pour se rendre utilise, temporise Armani. Que penses-tu de ce mur ?

- On ne pourra pas atteindre le côté droit. Si on s'appuie sur cette marche, on va se faire engloutir par l'escalier.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligées d'écrire sur toute la longueur.

- Très bien, je suppose. Tu me passes la peinture ?

Armani sort une minuscule fiole de sa poche.

- Elle se remplira au fur et à mesure, m'assure-t-elle. Tu commences ?

Je trempe ma baguette dans la potion rouge, et m'approche du mur. Ma main tremble un peu. Que suis-je en train de faire ? Je suis avec une amie des Moldus. Et cela n'arrangera sûrement pas la cause de mes parents…

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demande Armani. On risque de se faire prendre !

Alors, résignée, je commence à tracer notre message sur le mur.

_La dictature s'épanouit sur le réseau de l'ignorance._

C'est une citation moldue. Un certain George Orwell. Je ne sais pas s'ils savent qui c'est, mais je suis certaine que cela les rendra furieux.

- On en fait un deuxième ? chuchote Armani.

Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, ais au point où j'en suis, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié.

Nous passons par la Grande Salle, et montons au deuxième étage. J'ai à peine fini de tracer le message lorsque nous entendons du bruit.

- Arrête, murmure Armani. Il y a quelqu'un pas loin, articule-t-elle.

- Où allons-nous ? je souffle le plus doucement possible.

Elle me fait signe d'approcher, et je m'avance avec toute la discrétion possible.

- Il faut qu'on s'éloigne avant qu'ils ne voient le message, chuchote-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête. Je suis tétanisée. Mon cœur bat à toute allure, et j'ai l'impression que le moindre bruit provoquera un arrêt cardiaque.

Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? Mes parents se sont sacrifiés pour moi, et comme une idiote, je me suis jetée tête la première dans la gueule du loup ? Les Moldus sont _mauvais_, et leurs défenseurs _cinglés_.

Quelque chose tombe derrière nous, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arrêter.

- Cours ! crie Armani.

J'obéis. Je me mets à courir plus vite que je ne l'ai jamais fait, les jambes flageolantes, avec les genoux qui craquent de protestation. Je cours de toutes mes forces, parce que la vie de mes parents dépend de moi. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Je cours, sans m'arrêter. Je ne dois pas me faire prendre.

.

* * *

.

_Quel méchant cliffhanger... xD Alors, à ce stade l'histoire, Ministère ou Moldus ? Qui Jane choisira-t-elle ? Retrouvera-t-elle ses parents ? Quel est le secret de Granger ? Les paris sont ouverts !_

_**Coin blog** : j'ai posté une photo de Patrick Virulet. Cette semaine viendra le tour de **Sophie Armani**. Venez y faire un tour ! Le lien est dans mon profil, mais je vous donner l'adresse : **mlle - - millie . skyrock . com** ;)_


	7. Chapitre VI

_Bonjour bonjour ! Pour les impatients, voici la suite des aventures de Jane :) Elle s'est embarquée dans quelque chose dont elle ne réalise encore pas très bien l'ampleur..._

_Disclaimer __: J'ai imaginé les personnages et leur aventures, mais je m'en suis inspirée de la fantastique histoire de JKR._

.

* * *

.

Bref rappel des personnages dont il faut se souvenir :

**Sophie Armani** : Française, 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Métisse, cheveux épais et bruns. Yeux marron. _voir blog._

**Judith Darson** : Française, 4ème année, à Gryffondor. Peau noire, cheveux courts, un peu ronde.

**Céline Dias** : D'origine portugaise, elle est arrivée à Poudlard avec le groupe de français. Poufsouffle, 4ème année. Très appréciée par Jane.

**Maëlle Granger** : Française en 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Blonde, mince, visage couvert de cicatrices.

**Sullivan Holsentein **: nouveau professeur d'Histoire. Cheveux bruns, yeux verts, la quarantaine, style snob.

**Ismène et Karim Iustar** : Parents adoptifs de Jane.

**Mr Majorj** : Nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

**Loïc Marin** : Français, 6ème année, Gryffondor. Blonde, grand, musclé, impulsif.

**Mrs Norris** : Concierge.

**Mr Rudzoski** : Nouveau directeur de Serpentard, l'un des professeurs de Métamorphose.

**Avid Stultus** : Ministre de la Magie.

**Jacques Truchot** : Français, 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Grand, costaud, roux avec taches de rousseur et coups de soleil.

**Patrick Virulet** : Français, 5ème année, à Gryffondor. Petit, maigre, teint pâle, cheveux noirs. _voir blog._

**Mrs Ylegrev** : Nouvelle professeure d'Histoire, matière que partagent en même temps tous les élèves d'une année. Elle a été choisie par Jane, le ministère voulant la tester. Très stricte, peu commode. A été renvoyée.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre VI : Un message.**

Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine. Mes genoux s'entrechoquent. Mais je tiens bon. Il le faut…

Je ne pas très sportive, les seuls sports que l'on nous propose à Poudlard étant les sports d'équipe.

La peur a beau repousser mes limites, au bout d'un moment, mon corps lâche. J'ai un point de côté.

- Attends…, haleté-je, Sophie…

Elle se retourne, essoufflée.

- Ils vont nous rattraper ! gémit-elle.

- Je… peux… plus… avancer.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, et mes jambes ne me portent plus.

- Ta salle commune est juste là ! murmure-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas y aller ! Tu veux faire déclencher l'alarme ! protesté-je avec vigueur, ayant retrouvé un peu de souffle.

- Il n'est pas encore vingt heures !

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il me reste deux minutes. J'entends des personnes au-dessus de nous. L'escalier n'est pas très loin… Dans quelques secondes, ils nous trouveront.

- Et les gardiens ? soufflé-je. Ils vont me voir entrer !

Armani tourne la tête pour regarder derrière elle.

- Fonce ! dit-elle soudain.

- Quoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis ! m'ordonne-t-elle en me prenant par la main, et en me propulsant dans les escaliers.

L'endroit est désert. Alors je fonce vers le mur, lance le mot de passe à toute vitesse, et m'engouffre sans plus attendre dans ma salle commune.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est la dizaine d'élèves qui me regardent les yeux grands ouverts.

Il faut que j'improvise, et vite. Mais c'est le néant.

Pour gagner du temps, je fais mine de reprendre mon souffle, en m'appuyant contre un fauteuil.

- Il y a des traîtres. Des opposants. Des résistants, ou appelez les comme vous les voulez, dis-je tout d'un coup. Et je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il y en a parmi nous également.

Je commence à reprendre confiance, et me redresse, toisant la foule qui me fait face.

- J'étais en train d'aider nos gardiens à attraper ces fourbes. Si vous vous apercevez que l'un de vos camarades ne revient pas dans son lit à l'heure prévue un jour ou l'autre, avertissez-en-moi immédiatement. Compris ?

J'entends quelques oui, et je vois plusieurs élèves hocher la tête. Je souris :

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. La maison Serpentard ne faillira pas.

Je tourne les talons, théâtrale, pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de réagir. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, ce soir. Armani en aura-t-elle autant ? Je l'espère. Je ne veux pas que tout soit ruiné au bout d'une semaine seulement. Car si elle tombe, elle m'entraînera dans sa chute…

OoOoOoO

_1er novembre 2349_

Je me lève tôt, aujourd'hui. Je veux savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Armani, et découvrir la réaction des gens lorsqu'ils verront nos messages sur les murs. Je dois aussi continuer à jouer mon rôle : en aucun cas on ne doit découvrir ce que je fais. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Les murmures sont nombreux, sur le chemin que j'emprunte pour aller à la Grande Salle. Les gens semblent effrayés. Cela signifie sans aucun doute que notre message est toujours là, et qu'ils n'ont pas su l'effacer.

Pour la première fois, les vieux murs gris de Poudlard ne me semblent plus aussi ternes et semblables à une prison ; je distingue des nuances de gris, et je pourrais presque en venir à le considérer comme une couleur chaude. Je m'imagine des rayons de lumière filtrer à travers les fentes, malgré les tonnes de pierres qui se trouvent au-dessus de ma tête.

Bientôt, les gens me connaîtront pour celle que je ne suis réellement. Je ne suis pas Jane Lily Potter, descendante d'illustres personne, elle-même héroïne, prête au sacrifice, croyant profondément au bien en chacun. Je suis la fille d'Ismène et Karim. Je suis égoïste, solitaire, hautaine.

Un jour prochain, tout le monde le saura. Tout le monde me fuira. Je vivrai enfin en paix…

Malheureusement, un silence absolu est de mise pour pouvoir atteindre ce bonheur. Mais le prix à payer n'est pas si fort, au contraire de ce que j'ai pu penser jusque-là. Mes parents souffrent bien plus que moi, à l'heure actuelle, enfermés dans un lieu perdu, ouvert à tout vent, dans la pire des misères.

Notre message est toujours là, en lettres flamboyante, si vives qu'elles en brûleraient presque les yeux. Je ne fais pas mine d'être choquée, et passe mon chemin sans m'y attarder. Dans la Grande Salle, personne n'en parle, mais je peux deviner sans avoir de besoin de pratiquer la légilimencie que le message est l'objet de toutes les pensées, des élèves aux professeurs, en passant par le personnel de Poudlard. Cela a le don de me mettre de très bonne humeur. Et pour couronner le tout, nous sommes samedi, et je n'ai pas cours. Tout va pour le mieux.

.

.

Il n'a pas été aisé de nous retrouver, avec toutes ces personnes pour nous surveiller, mais nous voici réunis, Sophie Armani, Jacques Truchot, Granger et moi à la bibliothèque, dans un recoin, chacun prêt à bondir vers les étagères si quelqu'un arrive.

- Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas vous faire prendre, décrète Granger pour la dixième fois au moins.

- Justement, m'agacé-je. Nous ne sommes pas faites prendre. Où est le problème ?

- Vous n'êtes pas passées loin. Ils seront plus vigilants désormais.

- Pas si on attend quelques semaines, objecte Sophie. Ils finiront par penser qu'ils nous ont effrayés ou…

- Nous n'avons pas _quelques semaines_, coupe Granger.

- Eh bien, fait Sophie, le premier match de Quidditch a lieu cet après-midi. C'est l'occasion idéale, non ?

- L'occasion de se faire remarquer par notre absence, réplique Granger.

- Maëlle ! s'exclame Sophie. C'est un match Gryffondor-Serpentard. Quelques Poufsouffle qui manquent ne feront pas grande tâche, d'autant que notre maison n'est pas réputée pour être sportive.

Granger ne répond rien, et se met à réfléchir.

- Elle a raison, dit Jacques. Céline et moi nous en chargerons. Sophie est plutôt sportive, elle ferait mieux d'y aller, et toi, Maëlle, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'attirer l'attention sur toi…

- Et moi ? je fais, sentant que ma présence parmi eux leur échappe.

- C'est un match Gryffondor-_Serpentard_, soupire Granger.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais assisté à un match de Poudlard. C'est le fait que j'y aille qui serait douteux, pas l'inverse.

- Oui, mais les choses ont changé. De plus, tu es _Préfète_ maintenant, me rappelle-t-elle en pointant un index vers mon badge. Si tu ne nous avais pas rejoints, qu'aurais-tu fais ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, et soudain, je réalise que je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire. Comment agissais-je, seulement deux mois auparavant ? Ou bien six, lorsque je n'étais pas encore Préfète ? Je ne me posais certes pas autant de questions.

Mais aujourd'hui ? Comment aurais-je agis, si je ne m'étais pas lié d'amitié avec des rebelles ? Mes parents auraient-ils été conduits en prison ? Si non, j'aurais séché le match. Si oui… Mais pourquoi auraient-ils été enfermés ? Parce que je me dévoilée avec Ylegrev. Vraiment ? Le Ministère voulait que je fasse un faux pas, et le moindre prétexte leur est bon. Cependant, cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question : si j'étais encore la solitaire que j'ai toujours été, me serais-je bien conduite ou aurais-je tout simplement choisi de rester enfermée dans le dortoir ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Et je n'aime pas ça.

Je soupire.

- J'irai dans les gradins, dis-je en tentant de faire abstraction du soulagement évident de mes nouveaux amis. J'espère pour vous que les attrapeurs seront en difficulté…

.

.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée que les Gryffondor aient gagné ? Parce que cela participe au programme de propagande du Ministère. Le match n'a pas été excessivement long, un peu plus d'une demi-heure, surtout rallongé par les multiples pénaltys accordés aux lions. J'espère que cela a tout de même été suffisant pour Jacques et Céline… Le château est si grand qu'il est très facile de se perdre lorsqu'on est nouveau. Même après plus de quatre ans ici, il m'arrive encore de douter du chemin à emprunter.

Il n'est pas l'heure de manger, et je pense que si l'on me voit deux fois dans la journée à la bibliothèque, cela paraîtra suspect. Je descends donc à la salle commune, et m'allonge sur mon, puis contemple jusqu'à l'heure du dîner la photo de mes parents posée sur ma table de chevet.

À dix-sept heures, je me lève, et me rends à la Grande Salle pour manger. Je n'ai pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour comprendre que Jacques et Céline ont réussi leur coup…

Une voix forte retentit tout à coup dans le château :

- Tous les élèves doivent se rendre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle, et s'asseoir à leur table respective.

Les élèves sont quasiment tous déjà là, et nous n'attendons pas longtemps avant que la salle de soit pleine. Nous sommes tous assis, mais aucun couvert ou plat nous fait fasse. Bien que cela soit l'heure de manger, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils nous ont convoqués. Je cherche Céline et Jacques du regard, et je les trouve avec soulagement, rassurée de savoir qu'ils ne se sont pas faits prendre. Du groupe des français, ce sont les deux que j'apprécie le plus.

- Hier soir, entame notre directeur, des élèves ont écrits deux messages fortement provoquants sur les murs du château. Et cet après-midi, certains, peut-être les mêmes, ont profités du relâchement de la surveillance pour recommencer. C'est intolérable. Il s'agit d'acte criminel, visant à affaiblir votre Ministère, et à profaner un lieu historique. Tous les élèves seront interrogés dans la semaine à venir. Si nous nous apercevons que vous nous cachez quelque chose, ou refusez de dénoncer un camarade, vous serez enfermés pendant deux semaines au château. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Personne n'ose parler, pas même les Gryffondor. Deux semaines aux cachots ? Quand est-ce arrivé pour la dernière fois ? Instinctivement, j'aurais envie de répondre que c'était durant la guerre contre Voldemort, trois siècles et demi plus tôt…

- Après le repas, achève Majorj, vous irez directement à vos salles communes. Sans détours. Bon appétit.

Les plats apparaissent devant nous. Personne ne parle et nous mangeons en silence. De retour à la salle commune, je me pose sur mon lit tandis que tout le monde reste dans la salle pour discuter. J'aperçois un journal sur la table de chevet de Margaux Lefèvre, et je l'attrape. C'est celui qui parle de l'accident de la mère de Maëlle Granger.

« NOUVELLES ÉMEUTES EN SUISSE. TROIS SORCIERS ONT PERDU LA VIE. »

Je ne parviens pas à détacher mes yeux du titre. C'est comme si le journal essayait de me faire passer un message…

Je me rappelle alors de ce qu'avais dit Margaux Lefèvre.

_Ils ont accent bizarre. Un peu forcé, et traînant parfois. _

Je sais à présent que mes nouveaux amis ne sont pas aussi français qu'ils aimeraient le faire croire, ou tout du moins, que Granger ne l'ait pas, puisque sa mère faisait partie des résistants suisses. Ils peuvent se faire découvrir. Les Suisses ont apparemment un accent, tout comme les Islandais parlent drôlement anglais. Les français sont nombreux, de nos jours, en Grande-Bretagne, et si Majorj décide de faire appel à l'un d'entre pour procéder à un interrogatoire plus poussé vis-à-vis des élèves français de Poudlard…

Je saute sur mes deux pieds, prête à partir, à aller retrouver mes amis pour les prévenir lorsque je me rappelle que je ne peux pas sortir, quand bien même il n'est pas encore huit heures, parce que cela me fera paraître suspecte.

La nuit va être longue…

OoOoOoOo

_2 novembre 2349_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? siffle Granger en jetant un coup d'œil autour de nous.

- Je suis venue vous prévenir.

- Écoute, on se tiendra bien le temps des interrogatoires, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour nous. Maintenant, file ! Il ne faudrait pas que l'on attire l'attention !

Tous les élèves autour de nous travaillent ou sont plongés dans leurs bouquins. En outre, je suis certaine qu'elle et ses amis n'ont pas réfléchi à ce problème d'accent.

- Vous venez de Suisse, dis-je sur un ton à moitié accusateur, et s'ils demandent à un français de les épauler, il entendra tout de suite votre accent !

Granger pâlit subitement.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit-elle à voix basse. J'ai vécu en France pendant des années. En faisant un effort, je parviendrai à effacer mon accent. Je dirai aux autres de faire de même, bien que cela risque d'être plus compliqué pour certains…

Je hoche la tête. S'ils font attention et qu'ils se montrent prudents, tout devrait bien se passer.

Je me lève, mais Granger me prend la main, pour me forcer à me pencher vers elle, et murmure :

- Merci, Jane.

- Je le fais pour moi avant tout.

Elle a un petit sourire triste.

- Je me doute, répond-elle, mais merci quand même.

- Bonne chance, je lui dis avant de faire demi-tour.

OoOoOoO

_7 novembre 2349_

Nous sommes vendredi, et à dix heures je devrais me rendre dans le bureau de mon directeur de maison, comme indiqué sur ma convocation. Granger et ses amis ont déjà été questionnés, et tout s'est bien passé. Néanmoins, j'avais raison à propos de l'aide française. Ils ont pris soin de parler au mieux lorsque leur compatriote les a interrogés, et puisqu'ils ont été autorisés à retourner dans leur salle commune, j'en déduis qu'ils ont bien joué leur rôle.

À dix heures précises, je frappe à la porte.

- Entrez ! s'exclame Rudzoski.

Je tourne la poignée, et prend place face au bureau derrière lequel trône mon directeur, encadré par une envoyée du Ministère et le nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Holsentein.

- Bonjour, Miss Potter, me dit Rudzoski d'un ton doucereux.

Je suis très tentée de l'ignorer, mais me rappelant du rôle que je dois tenir, je réponds :

- Bonjours messieurs, madame, ajouté-je avec un signe de tête en direction de la femme.

- Vous devez sûrement pourquoi vous n'avez pas été interrogée dès lundi, poursuit Rudzoski, afin d'être libérée de cette contrainte, mais il se trouve que nous avons été informés d'un fait particulier à votre sujet…

Mon estomac se noue, et pour me rassurer, je me répète que personne ne peut savoir ce que j'ai fait. Et si, sans le savoir Sophie, Céline ou l'un des Poufsouffle s'était trahi ? Ou bien est-ce Patrick Virulet, qui, comme je le soupçonnais, joue un double jeu ?

- Où étiez-vous, vendredi dernier, pendant l'heure qui a précédé le couvre-feu ?

Boum, boum, fait mon cœur. Le seul bruit que je perçois. Quoi ? Que vient-il de dire ? Je vais me réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Si mes oreilles sifflent, c'est seulement parce que je viens d'attraper un rhume dans ces maudits cachots.

Je cligne des yeux.

Merlin. Que puis-je répondre à ça ?

Les secondes s'écoulent, bien trop nombreuses, et bien trop longues…

- Je…

Ma voix se coupe. J'ai la gorge sèche, complètement nouée.

- Je… Il y avait du raffut. Je voulais espionner.

Jamais je n'ai parlé avec une voix aussi rauque, hormis lorsque je sortais de ma maladie, quand j'avais huit ans. Et mes arguments me semblent si misérables…

- Du raffut, répète Rudzoski d'un air sérieux, tandis que l'employée lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant et qu'Holsentein croise les bras en esquissant un sourire narquois. Le seul raffut qui a été entendu, Miss Potter, c'est celui que _vous_ avait fait lorsque vous êtes entrée comme une furie dans votre salle commune. Autrement, il n'y avait pas de raffut. Nos gardiens l'auraient entendu.

Je dégluti. Granger m'avait prévenue, elle m'avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que je ne devais pas me lancer dans ce genre de truc… Mais j'ai tenu à n'en faire qu'à ma tête, et je vais en payer les conséquences…

- Vous jouez un jeu dangereux, Miss Potter, souffle Rudzoski en se penchant sur son bureau pour se rapprocher de moi.

Je ne recule pas. De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à faire… Je suis seule, et je n'ai que quinze ans, alors qu'ils sont trois, et des sorciers expérimentés.

- Je pense que vous ne saisissez pas très bien l'importance de votre rôle. Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'une gamine. Mais vous devez comprendre que nous ne sommes pas ici pour pourvoir à _votre_ bonheur, mais celui de nos citoyens. J'ai cru en voyant votre changement de comportement que vous aviez réalisé ceci, mais vous étiez juste un peu plus habile que précédemment, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se penche encore, et son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je plisse les sourcils, et il sourit.

- Vous bénéficiez de la protection du Ministère. Mais je fais partie du Ministère. Même si je ne peux rien contre vous, je dispose d'otages qui vous sont très chers, et dont je peux faire ce que je veux au moindre écart de votre part…

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je m'attends à bondir de ma chaise, et à lui jeter au visage ma façon de penser. À hurler, crier ce que je pense, comme j'en ai l'habitude. Au lieu de cela, je reste assise, figée, les mains serrés contre les accoudoirs, si crispée que je fais aucun geste. À peine un battement de cil.

- Je pense que nous nous sommes compris, cette fois-ci. Vous pouvez sortir.

Je respire, et c'est lorsque l'air emplit mes poumons d'un seul coup que je réalise que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Je tente de ne pas trembler, mais c'est dur, surtout lorsque j'entends Rudzoski qui me lance juste avant que je n'ai franchi le seuil de son bureau :

- Bonne journée, miss Potter.

Je ne peux plus me retenir, et claque la porte derrière moi, puis pars en courant. Je me réfugie dans les toilettes, et m'effondre en larmes, appuyée contre un lavabo. Mon reflet m'apparaît trouble dans le miroir, et je balance mon poing dedans. La glace se brise et se répand dans le lave-mains et sur le sol, agrémentée de petites taches rouges. Mes os me brûlent, mais je ne sens pas la douleur. Parce qu'en réalité, c'est mon corps tout entier qui s'enflamme. Je ne suis que brisures : mon cœur est en miettes, les os de ma main droite sont cassés, et j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai plus jamais à tenir sur mes jambes.

Je m'effondre sur le sol, au beau milieu du sang et des éclats de verre.

OoOoOoO

_Un jour..._

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, parce que la lumière vive m'éblouie. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me réveiller avec une lumière sous les yeux. Je tente de me relever en m'appuyant sur mon coude, mais c'est peine perdue. Je pousse un petit cri de douleur.

En fait, j'ai mal partout. Surtout à la tête, qui me lance très fortement.

J'entends du mouvement près de moi.

- Ah, miss Potter, vous êtes réveillée !

C'est l'infirmière de Poudlard. Sa voix est beaucoup trop forte, et elle résonne dans mes oreilles.

J'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais c'est peine perdue. À cet instant, j'entends un cri.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah !

Cette idiote me hurle dans les oreilles. J'ai l'impression que mon tympan explose. J'ai si mal… Et je sombre de nouveau dans le sommeil.

.

_Un autre jour. _

Ma respiration me semble étrange. Je n'ai pas l'impression que je peux la contrôler. Elle est extrêmement régulière, et assez bruyante. J'ai un peu de mal à ouvrir les yeux, et lorsque j'y parviens, je les écarquille, étonnée. Où suis-je ? Je ne suis pas dans le dortoir. Mon lit n'est pas à baldaquin, et les draps sont blancs. Je baisse les yeux. Mes mains reposent sur les draps. Sauf qu'on ne dirait pas que ce sont les miennes… Les mains qui sont devant moi sont rouges, boursouflées, violettes par endroit. Certains ongles ont même tourné au noir… Un simple coup dans un miroir provoque autant de dégâts ? D'autant plus que je ne l'ai frappé que d'une main…

J'essaye de me concentrer sur autre chose. Je suis vêtue d'une blouse blanche. Je ne suis pas à l'infirmerie, puisque je suis seule dans la pièce. J'ai peur de comprendre où je suis…

La salle n'est pas très grande, et à peine meublée. Les murs sont vert pomme, mais tout le reste est blanc, les draps, la chaise, la commode, et la porte. Je repousse mes draps pour sortir du lit, mais j'ai trop mal pour bouger mes jambes. À cet instant, j'entends du bruit derrière la porte, et quelqu'un entre.

- Miss Potter !

Je plaque aussitôt mes mains contre mes oreilles, malgré la douleur que je ressens dans mes bras en effectuant ce geste. C'est une infirmière qui vient d'entrer, mais ce n'est pas celle Poudlard. Elle est très jeune, blonde, avec des yeux noirs observateurs, et des ongles peints d'un horrible orange criard. Elle me semble un complètement perdue ici, malgré sa tunique blanche. Plutôt bonne à recoiffer des grands-mères en essayant de piquer leur porte-monnaie qu'à s'occuper de patients atteints de toutes sortes de maladie.

- Excusez-moi, dit cette idiote d'une voix plus douce. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas trop nauséeuse ?

Nauséeuse ? Elle se fiche de moi ! Non, je ne suis pas nauséeuse, je suis juste en train de souffrir mille morts !

- J'ai mal partout, je bougonne.

Ma phrase a moins d'effet que prévu, parce que les mots refusent de sortir de ma bouche. J'ôte une main de mes oreilles en grimaçant, et l'avance vers ma bouche.

- J'éviterais, si j'étais vous, me dit l'infirmière en s'approchant. Ça risque de vous faire mal.

Je ne l'écoute pas, et appuie ma main contre ma mâchoire.

- Aïe ! je m'écrie.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Aïe, je répète.

- Ne bougez plus, m'ordonne-t-elle.

Je lis sur son badge qu'elle s'appelle Samantha.

- Il va falloir que vous essayiez de me dire avec précision où vous avez mal, me dit-elle avec un sourire désolé, comme si elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance.

- Partout, je lui dis d'une voix pâteuse. Partout.

Et c'est pire quand je parle… Que m'est-il arrivé ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir mis mon poing dans un miroir. Je me suis probablement évanouie après. Je veux bien croire que je me suis fracassée le crâne en tombant sur le sol, et enfoncé des bouts de verre dans la peau, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai si mal à la mâchoire et aux yeux, et pourquoi mes mains sont dans cet état.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Elle ne me répond pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne le souhaite pas, ou bien plus probablement parce qu'elle n'a pas compris ce que je viens de lui demander. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir formulé une phrase intelligible. À mon avis, c'étaient plutôt des gargouillis que des mots qui sont sortis de ma gorge…

Ma respiration me semble toujours superficielle, et j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent. Samantha est en train de lire le parchemin collé contre le mur, à côté de mon lit. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans un hôpital ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas laissé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ?

- Que m'est-il arrivé ? articulé-je aussi clairement que je le peux.

Samantha se tourne avec moi en se triturant ses ongles interminables.

- Que…, commencé-je, en voyant qu'elle n'est pas disposé à me parler.

- Chut, fait-elle. Il vaut mieux que tu évites de parler. Je vais chercher le docteur Mark, il t'expliquera.

Sur ces mots, elle quitte la pièce, m'abandonnant. Quelle brillante infirmière.

Je remue un peu les doigts, et gémit. Le moindre geste m'est insupportable. Si je le pouvais, je me mettrais à pleurer, mais j'ai si mal aux yeux que cela m'est impossible…

Enfin, le docteur Mark arrive. Ce n'est pas un vieux docteur insensible du fait d'avoir vu trop de patients défiler, comme je le craignais, mais un homme d'une trentaine d'année, avec des cheveux châtains, et un air compréhensif sur le visage.

- Bonjours, miss Potter, me salue-t-il. Ne me répondez pas ! ajoute-t-il en voyant que je tente d'ouvrir la bouche. Cela doit vous être douloureux.

Il pousse la chaise vers mon lit, et s'y assois.

- Vous devez vous demander ce qui vous est arrivé.

Comme il m'a déconseillé de parler, je ne réponds rien, et attend qu'il continue.

Le docteur Mark pousse un léger soupir.

- Vous avez été trouvée dans les toilettes de Poudlard, au milieu d'une flaque de sang et de débris de verre.

Une flaque de sang ? Je doute qu'un coup de poing dans un miroir répande autant de sang…

- Vous étiez dans un sale état, et aussitôt conduite à l'infirmerie, où on vous a administré une potion de sommeil. Vous vous êtes réveillée quatre jours plus tard, ce qui est un délai anormalement long, mais votre état avait empiré… Vous avez donc été transférée à l'hôpital.

Je pousse un petit soupire de mécontentement. Il ne m'explique rien !

- On vous a battue. L'intention était sans doute de…

Jusque-là, il ne me regardait pas, ce dont j'ai toujours horreur. Mais là, il relève la tête, et fixe mes yeux :

- Qui que ce soit, cette personne voulait votre mort. Mais son travail n'a été fructueux, et elle est revenue tenter d'achever ce qu'elle voulait faire à l'infirmerie. Mrs Tabitha est vraisemblablement arrivée à ce moment-là, et a découvert votre visage couvert de contusions, et vos os brisés… Vous avez été emmenée d'urgence au service des soins intensifs de l'hôpital. Cela fait maintenant neuf jours que vous êtes ici. Je pense que nous vous garderons en observation au minimum trois semaines, pour être sûrs que vous ne courrez plus aucun risque.

Ma respiration est sans aucun doute contrôlée par un sort, parce que malgré mon effarement, je continue à respirer normalement.

Et pourtant, intérieurement, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer.

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, on a tenté de m'assassiner. Et cette fois, de la manière la plus violente, la plus barbare qui soit… Comme si j'étais une impure, une souillon, pire qu'une moldue. Un déchet. J'ai mal, tellement mal…

- Miss Potter ? s'inquiète le docteur Mark. Miss Potter vous m'entendez ?

Tout est trouble autour de moi. Mes yeux papillonnent. Et tout à coup, je sens mes poumons qui se bloquent. Et ma tête me lance encore plus fort. Mes oreilles me font aussi mal que si on venait de faire subir un sortilège de découpe à mes tympans. Mais surtout, surtout, je sens ma gorge qui se noue, et mon nez qui se bloque. Ma respiration qui se fige. Les secondes aussi. L'oxygène qui ne circule plus.

- Samantha ! hurle le docteur. SAMANTHA ! URGENCE A LA CHAMBRE 234 !

J'entends un grand remue-ménage dans le couloir, et la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

L'oxygène a été totalement dissous dans mon sang, et je suis absolument incapable d'en inhaler ne serait-ce qu'une molécule. Je perds connaissance pour la troisième fois en deux semaines. Mais cette fois, je ne respire plus du tout.

.

* * *

.

_... Je suis horrible. Mais après tout vous saviez à quoi vous attendre, c'est du Angst ! Tout de même. Je suis cruelle._

_Selon vous, qui a fait ceci à Jane ? Que se passera-t-il dans les chapitres suivants ? Vous voulez que Samantha soit virée ? Que Jane se transforme en vampire ? Qu'elle devienne ministre ? Vous avez fait quoi de beau ce week-end ? Vous aussi, vous avez une grosse envie de nems ? :P Racontez-moi ce que vous voulez, je m'en fous, du moment que vous trouvez un truc à dire je ne suis pas très difficile ^^ Mais bavarde, par contre._

_**Coin blog** : j'ai besoin de votre avis, vraiment. Parce que autant j'écris pour moi, autant j'ai ouvert ce blog pour vous, **rien que pour vous**. Vous y trouverez des précisions sur ce "nouvel" univers, et même des photos des personnages ! Alors laissez un petit **com**', ça me fera hyper plaisir ! Le lien est dans mon **profil**, mais voici l'adresse :** mlle - - millie . skyrock . com**_


	8. Chapitre VII

_Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude, mais c'est parce que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, ce week-end._

_Et comme j'ai eu du mal à écrire, le chapitre est un peu plus court... Désolée._

_**Disclaimer**__ : Ben je vous rassure, ça n'a pas changé depuis la semaine dernière !_

.

* * *

.

Bref rappel des personnages dont il faut se souvenir :

**Sophie Armani** : Française, 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Métisse, cheveux épais et bruns. Yeux marron. _Voir blog._

**Judith Darson** : Française, 4ème année, à Gryffondor. Peau noire, cheveux courts, un peu ronde.

**Céline Dias** : D'origine portugaise, elle est arrivée à Poudlard avec le groupe de français. Poufsouffle, 4ème année. Très appréciée par Jane.

**Maëlle Granger** : Française en 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Blonde, mince, visage couvert de cicatrices.

**Sullivan Holsentein **: nouveau professeur d'Histoire. Cheveux bruns, yeux verts, la quarantaine, style snob.

**Ismène et Karim Iustar** : Parents adoptifs de Jane.

**Mr Majorj** : Nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

**Loïc Marin** : Français, 6ème année, Gryffondor. Blonde, grand, musclé, impulsif.

**Mrs Norris** : Concierge.

**Mr Rudzoski** : Nouveau directeur de Serpentard, l'un des professeurs de Métamorphose.

**Avid Stultus** : Ministre de la Magie.

**Jacques Truchot** : Français, 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Grand, costaud, roux avec taches de rousseur et coups de soleil.

**Patrick Virulet** : Français, 5ème année, à Gryffondor. Petit, maigre, teint pâle, cheveux noirs. _Voir blog._

**Mrs Ylegrev** : Nouvelle professeure d'Histoire, matière que partagent en même temps tous les élèves d'une année. Elle a été choisie par Jane, le ministère voulant la tester. Très stricte, peu commode. A été renvoyée.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre VII : Hospitalisation et excursion à Azkaban**

Une brutale arrivée d'oxygène dans mes poumons me réanime. Je suis allongée sur une sorte de table d'opération et des dizaines de personnes s'agitent autour de moi. Ma vision, d'abord trouble, s'affine ensuite. On s'agite autour de moi, très vite. Trop vite. Mes mains me brûlent, et je mets un certain temps à réaliser que je suis en train de hurler de douleur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un Médicomage me fasse avaler de force une potion.

.

.

J'ouvre les yeux. Cette fois, tout me semble beaucoup plus net. J'ai changé de chambre puisque les murs ne sont plus vert clair mais bleu pastel. Le mobilier est cependant le même : mon lit, une chaise et une commode. J'ignore combien de temps a passé depuis mon précédent réveil, mais il s'est sûrement écoulé plusieurs jours, car mes mains ont dégonflé, et perdu leur couleur rougeâtre, même si persistent par endroits quelques points violets.

Je me redresse, et pose les pieds sur le sol. Ma tête chancèle. Je quitte le lit, et me retrouve debout sur le carrelage glacé. Je titube, et me rattrape en me tenant au matelas. Je prends une grande inspiration, puis m'éloigne un peu, à pas lents, pour ne pas tomber. Je m'approche de la porte et tourne la poignée avec difficulté. Mes doigts sont tout engourdis.

Des infirmières qui passaient dans le couloir accourent vers moi.

- Miss Potter ! Vous ne devriez pas vous lever, vous êtes encore très faible ! s'affole l'une d'elles.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Une jeune, sans doute en apprentissage, tourne la tête vers un calendrier accroché au mur, puis baisse les yeux vers sa montre.

- Dans moins de cinq minutes, nous serons en décembre ! me répond-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Le premier décembre ? je murmure, effarée.

Une autre, plus mature, me dit :

- Nous avons maintenu en sommeil artificiel pendant dix jours. Votre guérison a été difficile. Vous devez vous ménager.

- Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester ici ?

Elle échange un regard avec ses collègues.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision. Vous en parlerez avec le docteur Mark demain matin. En attendant, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer.

- J'ai suffisamment dormi pour le restant du siècle, grommelé-je.

- Comme vous voudrez, soupire l'infirmière tandis que les autres s'éclipsent. Nous avons une salle de lecture au bout du couloir, dit-elle en tendant la main vers la droite.

- Rien d'autre ? je lui demande.

Je déteste lire.

- À moins que vous ne souhaitiez aller dans la salle des enfants…, glisse-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je pousse un soupir.

- Il n'y a donc rien à faire dans cet hôpital ?

- Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour guérir, et se reposer est la meilleure solution. Vous n'êtes pas dans une aire de jeu, réplique-t-elle, vexée.

Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir souffert de l'ennui, lors de ma première hospitalisation. Mais c'était peut-être parce que tout le monde était aux petits soins pour la fillette Potter fraichement retrouvée…

.

.

À huit heures tapantes, le docteur Mark entre dans ma chambre.

- Je suis content de voir que vous êtes réveillée, Jane, me dit-il.

- Moi aussi, bougonné-je.

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez nauséeuse ? Vous avez mal quelque part ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de la moindre douleur, même si elle vous semble insignifiante.

Je le regarde, sans répondre. Son visage me semble avenant. J'ai envie de lui faire confiance. Mais dernièrement, les rares fois où j'ai accordé ma confiance à des personnes n'ont pas porté en ma faveur. Pourquoi serais-je aimable avec lui ?

- Alors ? dit-il, un peu inquiet.

Il doit craindre que je n'aie perdu l'usage de la parole.

- Je me sens plutôt bien, je lui réponds finalement.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, dit-il avec un sourire. Nous allons t'emmener faire des tests mentaux et physiques, pour être sûrs de ne rien laisser passer, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête. Le docteur Mark me demande ensuite si on m'a apporté à manger, et précise que je peux l'appeler à tout instant en appuyant sur le bouton situé à la gauche de mon lit.

.

.

Le soir, je retourne complètement lessivée dans ma chambre. Le pronostic n'est pas très encourageant. Malgré les soins dont j'ai bénéficié j'ai toujours du mal à tenir sur mes jambes, j'ai atrocement mal à la main quand je tiens une plume et ma gorge me brûle lorsque je mange des aliments sucrés ou salés.

Cependant, ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant. Les Médicomages disent que mon état psychologique est très instable. Que je suis complètement détruite. Je leur ai répondu que c'est parce qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais consultés avant cet accident, que ma manière de penser n'a pas changé, mais ils persistent à dire que mon état d'esprit pessimiste et défaitiste est une suite de ce qui m'est arrivé.

Verdict ? Ils vont me garder jusqu'en janvier. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou non. Je déteste l'hôpital. Il y traîne des mourants et des cinglés à longueur de journée, ainsi que des infirmières trop négligentes ou bien trop étouffantes. Mais cela m'évitera de passer mes vacances à Poudlard, à me morfondre, et pleurer pour mes parents…

Karim et Ismène ont été un sujet important de la discussion. J'ai répondu aux docteurs que s'ils voulaient me voir plus optimiste il fallait non pas m'administrer un traitement, mais faire délivrer mes parents. Ils ne m'ont pas répondu.

Le docteur Mark me paraît agréable, mais je me méfie des gens gentils. Quant aux autres… il y a certainement des taupes du Ministère parmi eux.

J'ai néanmoins réussi à obtenir gain de cause quant à mes occupations. Je vais avoir droit au jeu anim'cartes, mais en échange, je devrais rattraper tous mes cours, et leurs rendre mes devoirs qu'ils renverront à Poudlard. Il ne faudrait pas que la fameuse Jane Potter gâche sa scolarité…

J'ai aussi l'obligation du répondre à trente lettres d'admirateurs par jour. Il paraît que cela aidera à avancer dans le processus de socialisation. J'en doute… Mais temps que l'on me traite à peu près bien, je ne vais pas aller les contredire… C'est la première fois que des adultes – hormis mes parents – me traitent comme une personne normale.

Cela fait un bien fou, mais je ne dois pas trop m'y habituer… De retour à Poudlard, tout redeviendra comme avant. En pire. Parce que cette fois, en plu de l'étiquette d'héroïne, on m'apposera aussi celle de martyre…

OoOoOoO

_20 décembre 2349_

Aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour des vacances de Noël. Des infirmières remplaçantes sont arrivées, et les horaires des Médicomages ont changé, étant donné que beaucoup sont en vacances. Le docteur Mark, cependant, a tenu à rester jusqu'à ce que ma guérison soit complète. Malgré tous mes efforts, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas l'apprécier. Il est toujours à l'écoute, et s'est même rendu trois fois au Ministère pour relancer l'enquête concernant mon agression.

Les couloirs et les chambres sont décorés de guirlandes et boules de Noël, ainsi que de sapins ornés par les enfants à quelques endroits. L'ambiance et festive, et les enfants courent partout, ce qui rend la situation infernale. Au moins à Poudlard même si on me méprise je peux toujours me réfugier dans un coin au calme vu la grandeur du château.

Mes résultats psychologiques montrent une lente amélioration. Normalement, dans douze jours, j'aurais quitté l'hôpital. Tant mieux, parce que les questions du style « noir ou blanc » « sel ou poivre » destinées à cerner mon état d'esprit sont plus qu'agaçantes.

- Bonjour, Jane.

- Bonjour, docteur.

Le docteur Mark s'installe sur la chaise.

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Comme hier, je réponds avec morosité. Et sans doute comme demain. Dans cinq jours, c'est Noël, et pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée dans le monde sorcier, je ne pourrais pas le passer avec mes parents…

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls, avant même que je ne les ai pensés. Mark me regarde avec compassion.

- À ce propos… Vos fans se sont montrés très virulents en apprenant qu'on avait envoyé Karim et Ismène Iustar à Azkaban, et leurs courriers révoltés ont fini par porter leurs fruits.

- On va les libérer ? je demande avec espoir, bondissant presque de mon lit.

- Non…, me réponds Mark avec gêne. Mais vous pourrez, si vous le souhaitez, leur rendre une petite visite…

Je me rétracte. Je n'ai pas envie de découvrir ce qu'ils subissent. Je ne veux pas ajouter cela à la liste de mes angoisses et de mes cauchemars. Mais quelle fille digne de ce nom serais-je si je refusais d'aller les voir, après ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi ?

- Qu'en disent les autres Médicomages ?

- Cela pourrait vous libérer d'un lourd fardeau. Vos parents… - il tousse, sans doute pour s'éclaircir la gorge - vos parents ne croupissent pas au fond d'une cellule venteuse et humide. Cela pourrait apaiser votre subconscient.

Je capitule.

- Très bien. Quel jour.

- Noël ? me propose-t-il. Ainsi, vous le passerez tout de même avec eux.

OoOoOoO

_25 décembre 2349_

- Joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël !

- Petit papa Noël, entonne un gamin.

- Quand tu descendras du ciel, complète un autre.

Je referme ma porte. Dans une heure, je serai à Azkaban. Prison perdue au milieu de la mer, dans un environnement on ne peut plus hostile… On y a enterré Voldemort, il y a quelques siècles, pour rappeler constamment à ses fidèles emprisonnés la conséquence de leurs actes. On leur avait choisir des cellules avec vu sur la tombe. Les Détraqueurs venaient d'être renvoyés, mais il existe bien d'autres formes de torture mentale…

Le docteur Mark arrive trois quarts d'heure plus tard, emmitouflé dans une cape épaisse. Dans le couloir, les gamins continuent de chanter, applaudi par les infirmières.

- On pardonne tout aux enfants, commente Mark en sortant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Son commentaires ne me semble pas désapprobateur, plutôt amusé, ou même affectueux.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Leurs chansons. Elles sont moldues.

Je m'arrête. Notre Portoloin nous attend quelques mètres plus loin, je le vois briller dans la neige. Les départs et arrivés sont interdits au sein de l'hôpital car cela créé des interférences magiques, mais nous nous trouvons dans l'un des rares endroits dépourvus de moldus, alors cela n'a pas trop d'importance.

- Quoi ? je m'exclame.

- Noël est une fête moldue, à la base, mais il est vrai qu'elle a toujours été assez célébrée chez les sorciers. Cependant, c'est avec Harry Potter – ou bien Albus Potter, je ne suis pas très bon en Histoire – qu'elle a été vraiment considérée, et fêtée aussi largement.

Je me sens mal à l'aise. Alors, ces chansons que je chantais avec mon père quand j'avais neuf ans, elles étaient moldues ? Le Papa Noël, les Rois mages, Mon beau Sapin ne sont pas d'origine sorcière ? Il est vrai qu'il n'y ait pas question de baguette ou de potion, mais avec l'idée de « magie de Noël », il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elles avaient été écrites et composées par des moldus…

Cette révélation me chamboule. Que sais-je réellement au sujet des deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde ? Combien d'autres indices me sont passés devant les yeux sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ?

Le Docteur Mark saisit le Portoloin, et je l'imite, après un bref instant d'hésitation. Vais-je obtenir des réponses à mes questions ? Ai-je réellement envie de revoir mes parents, après tout ce qui est arrivé, en sachant que nous ne pourrons probablement pas parler à notre aise ?

Je ne me suis pas trompée. Un gardien nous escorte jusqu'à leur cellule – parce que, quoiqu'ait pu dire Mark, je ne trouve pas d'autre qualificatif pour ces cavités creusées dans la roche de l'imposant bâtiment, sombre et hostiles, pire que les cachots de Serpentard – et sera chargé de rester avec nous le temps de notre conversation. Une heure. Mais nous serons séparés par les barreaux. Je ne pourrai même pas les serrer dans mes bras.

Nous continuons de monter les escaliers, et, enfin, nous bifurquons dans un couloir. Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer par terre à chaque nouveau boom.

Ici, les cellules me semblent être meilleures qu'en bas. Les murs sont lisses, et une petite lumière est accrochée au plafond de chacune. La hauteur est plus importante. Je pencherais pour environ une mètre quatre-vingt. Il ne faut pas être grand. Les rares prisonniers que nous croisons sont vêtus convenablement, et ne semble pas souffrir d'une mauvaise hygiène.

- Les voilà.

Je tourne la tête vers ma gauche, au ralenti, les sens tout étourdis. C'est le cri de ma mère qui me réanime.

- Jane !

- Maman !

J'accoure vers la cellule, et tente de passer mes mains à travers les barreaux, mais je me heurte à quelque chose d'invisible. Une paroi de verre.

- Pourquoi mettre des barreaux, dans ce cas ? je demande avec fureur au gardien.

- Nos _prisonniers_ ne doivent pas oublier où ils sont. C'est une _prison_. La paroi de verre, c'est un plus pour la sécurité, répond-il d'un ton bourru.

Je fixe mon regard sur mes parents, désirant faire abstraction de ce qui m'entoure.

Ils ont changé.

Ismène a les cheveux ternes, d'un blond sale, et a considérablement maigri. Ses traits son tirés, et elle paraît épuisée, même si elle m'adresse un sourire rayonnant, sans doute dans le but de me rassurer.

Karim a pâli, beaucoup pâli. Lui aussi est maigre. Il porte une barbe déjà bien foisonnante et a des poches sous les yeux.

Tous les deux me semblent sales, fatigués, vêtus d'habits comparables à des loques.

- Est-ce que ça va ? je murmure.

J'aimerais que le docteur Mark et le gardien ne m'entende pas, mais le moindre chuchotement résonne dans tout le couloir.

- Oui, bien sûr, ma chérie, me dit mon père en me souriant.

Son sourire ne fait qu'accentuer ma gène.

- C'est toi qui nous intéresse, mon cœur, me dit ma mère avec douceur. Nous avons appris ton… - elle jette un coup d'œil au gardien - ton accident. Comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens mieux ? Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés à ton sujet.

- Je vais mieux, maman. Le docteur Mark est un très bon Médicomage.

Je vois la surprise apparaître dans les yeux de mes parents, et, un instant, je suis étonnée de cette réaction.

C'est vrai qu'ils ne m'ont pas connue comme ça. Reconnaissante et attentionnée. Pourtant, il ne s'est écoulé que quatre mois. Ais-je réellement changé à ce point ? Au point que mes parents s'étonnent de mon comportement ?

- Merci, docteur, disent mes parents.

Je me refuse de pleurer en public, mais je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ils sont là. Face à moi. Mais ils me paraissent également si loin… J'ai pensé maintes fois à nos retrouvailles. Je me voyais en train de courir pour me jeter dans leurs bras. Je me voyais leur parler pendant des heures, soulager ma peine en leur expliquant ce que j'ai fait. Ils m'auraient consolée, approuvée, soutenue.

Ce n'est pas la distance qui nous sépare. Il n'y a aucun mur entre nous. Juste ces fichus barreaux. Je les vois, mais à moitié seulement. Je leur parle, mais comme je le ferais avec des inconnus.

Des barreaux nous séparent, des étrangers nous écoutent. Est-ce que cela devrait suffire à créer ce sentiment de malaise ? Je ne sais pas.

Je ne crois pas.

J'ai vécu presque trois années complètes chez eux. Une fois scolarisée, je suis rentrée à chaque vacances. Ils étaient les seuls à me comprendre, les seuls à qui je pouvais tout dire. Ils sont mes parents. Biologiques ou adoptifs, cela ne change rien. Ils m'ont offert l'amour dont j'avais besoin, m'ont éduquée et ont cherché à révéler la meilleure part de moi. Je les idolâtrais, les idéalisais.

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne vois que deux inconnus, sales et amaigris. Des personnes qui ne me connaissent pas. Et dont je ne peux pas faire en sorte qu'elles me connaissent, parce que je ne peux pas leur parler librement, à cause du gardien et du Médicomage. Est-ce une bonne raison ? Je ne sais pas.

Je ne crois pas.

Je m'éloigne de la paroi de verre qui m'empêche de leur serrer les mains, de toucher leurs visages. Je m'éloigne de ces barreaux qui découpent leur silhouette.

Ils n'étaient pas neutres.

- Je veux rentrer, déclaré-je au docteur Mark.

Celui-ci affiche une mine surprise, mais se reprend aussitôt.

Cela fait nettement moins d'une heure que je suis là, peut-être une dizaine de minutes à peine, mais je ne tiens pas à rester. Pourquoi suis-je venue ? Cette cellule composée d'un lit avec des draps soyeux, d'un peu de mobilier, et d'un panier de fruits et légumes n'est pas celle de mes parents. Ils ont été déplacés pour mon arrivée, afin que je les croie en bonne condition. On les a sûrement obligés à dire qu'ils sont dans cet état à cause d'un mauvais comportement, et qu'ils sont privés de soins pendant une semaine comme punition ou une autre ânerie du même genre au cas où je poserais la question, mais je ne pose pas la question. Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse.

Je quitte Azkaban le cœur gros, tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la tombe noire de Voldemort, que mes parents doivent sûrement apercevoir depuis leur véritable cellule.

OoOoOoO

_27 décembre 2349._

Je dois faire des efforts. Mon moral est au plus bas, et si cela continue, je ne pourrai pas retourner à Poudlard. Pas que je le souhaite vraiment, mais… l'hôpital me lasse. Je me sens enfermée. Plusieurs infirmières me dévisagent de manière hostile. Je ne suis jamais la bienvenue très longtemps. Et puis, à Poudlard, je n'aurais pas à répondre à plusieurs dizaines de lettres par jour. Je m'en servirai seulement pour raviver le feu de la cheminée de la salle commune.

Et puis, ici, aussi difficile que cela puisse être à croire, j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus prisonnière qu'au château. Il y a du monde partout, et on utilise ma santé (aussi bien mentale que physique) pour me contrôler. M'empêcher d'agir comme je le voudrais.

Personne, hormis le docteur Mark, ne fait le moindre effort pour trouver la personne qui a manqué de me tuer. Les Français pourront-ils m'aider ? Me soutiendront-ils ? Je n'ai pas pensé beaucoup à eux, ces derniers temps, mais l'imminence de mon retour me fait réfléchir à Poudlard.

La situation s'est-elle envenimée ? La Résistance persiste-t-elle ? Les Français ont-ils été découverts ?

J'ai encore un test, aujourd'hui. Et pour la première fois, à la question « noir ou blanc ? »…

Je réponds blanc.

Je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais que c'est la réponse qu'ils attendaient. Mais je me refusais à choisir le blanc, parce que j'avais décidé d'être bornée, et pessimiste. Finalement, il faut croire que leurs méthodes ont fonctionné.

.

.

_31 décembre 2349._

Demain, je pars. Demain, je _pars_.

C'est la fête, à l'hôpital. Nous changeons d'année cette nuit. Nous entrons dans une nouvelle décennie. Nous nous rapprochons à grands pas de mon seizième anniversaire. Puis de mon dix-septième.

L'ambiance et très détendue les infirmières se permettent quelques dérisions et les médecins des plaisanteries légères. Je me suis jointe au reste de l'équipe des enfants, dans la salle à manger. Les gamins courent partout, et quelques adolescents se sont regroupés dans un coin pour discuter.

- Un petit verre, Jane ?

C'est le docteur Mark. Je crois qu'il s'est attaché à moi. Et, malgré moi, j'ai fini par vraiment l'apprécier. Après tout, cela n'est pas très grave. Demain, il sortira de ma vie. Je ne le reverrai jamais.

- Oui, merci.

Je saisis la flûte qu'il me tend. La boisson est étrange, de couleur presque dorée, et pétillante.

- Je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demande en examinant la flûte d'un air suspicieux.

- C'est du champagne

Je ne connais pas ce nom. Je commence à porter le verre à ma bouche lorsqu'il ajoute à voix basse :

- C'est français.

Je suspends mon geste. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il sourit, impassible.

- Quand vous serez à Poudlard, si vous avez besoin de mon aide _pour que ce soit_, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou.

Je le fixe sans dire un mot, puis je pose les lèvres sur mon verre, et avale une mince gorgée de champagne. Cela me pique un peu la gorge, mais de manière trop désagréable. Je ferme les yeux un instant, afin de mieux profiter de la saveur. Puis je les rouvre.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, je lui réponds.

Mark m'adresse un petit clin d'œil, puis s'éloigne.

Est-ce un piège ? Ou bien est-il vraiment pro-moldu, raison pour laquelle il a voulu que je vois mes parents, et est au courant que ce sont des français qui tente de faire plier le régime Majorj ? Mais il a très bien pu obtenir notre droit de visite à Azkaban grâce à ses qualités d'espion… Et me parler de la France parce que mes « amis » se sont fait prendre…

Je dois avouer que j'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir demain. Très peur.

OoOoOoO

_1__er__ janvier 2350_

Le bureau de Majorj n'a pas changé. Le directeur non plus.

- J'espère que vous vous réintégrerez facilement, Miss Potter.

Les « miss Potter » ne m'avaient pas manqué. À l'hôpital, pour tous, j'étais « Jane ». Vais-je déjà regretter l'hôpital, moi qui voulais en sortir à tout prix ? Les médecins me rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs. Mais à Poudlard, j'ai également de nombreux cauchemars qui n'attendaient que de me retrouver.

- Un rang va passer dans… - il jette un coup d'œil à un papier posé sur son bureau, puis consulte sa montre - deux minutes vers la statue de Rebann Gorg. Je vais vous y accompagner.

- Un rang ? je répète, bien que j'aurais préféré garder un visage neutre, comme si rien ne me concernait.

- Poudlard a évolué, en votre absence… J'espère que vous ne vous sentirez pas trop désorientée.

Que je m'intègre, que je ne sois pas perdue… Il me flatte bien trop.

Néanmoins, je le suis. Nous descendons en étage. Peu après, j'entends un bruit régulier, comme celui d'un tambour, se rapprocher. Deux professeurs arrivent au bout du couloir. Derrière eux… des dizaines d'élèves, répartis en quatre colonnes, marchent droit devant eux, en cadence, comme les Aurors lors des parades. La cohorte s'arrête devant nous.

- Mr Majorj ? demande l'un des professeurs.

Je ne le connais pas, ne l'ayant jamais eu en classe, mais je crois qu'il était déjà là avant la réforme.

- Jane Potter, cinquième année, Serpentard, statut de Préfète, va vous rejoindre.

- Bien, Mr Majorj. Potter, aboie-t-il, au fond !

- Que…

- Ne discutez pas ! intervient son collègue. Au fond, et en vitesse !

Totalement abasourdie, je me dirige vers le fond du rang. Il y a au moins une quarantaine d'élèves, et pas un ne souffle un mot, même… Même Granger et Sophie, que je retrouve en bout de colonne.

- En marche !

Je tente de suivre la cadence, mais c'est dur, d'autant plus que je n'ai jamais fait de sport. Une, deux, une, deux. Bon sang, mais à quoi cela rime ? Pourquoi Poudlard est-il en train de se transformer en une sorte de camp de guerre ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je souffle à Granger qui est juste à ma droite.

Elle ne tourne pas les yeux vers moi, ne cille même pas. Elle garde la tête droit devant elle, et avance en silence. Une, deux, une, deux.

Par Merlin, mais que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ? Comment Poudlard peut-il avoir changé à ce point en un mois et demi ?

.

.

_Je ne vais pas blablater, je l'ai déjà fait en haut ! Je vais plutôt aller manger parce que je meurs de faim ^^_

_Soyez inspirés pour vos __**reviews**__, et passez voir le __**blog**__ ! _


	9. Chapitre VIII

_Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas updaté... Je pourrai vous dire que c'était à cause d'un emploi du temps bien chargé, d'une somme de travail conséquente, mais je vous mentirais à moitié. Parce que la vraie raison c'est que je n'avais pas beaucoup de motivation. Dur quand vos lecteurs décident d'être fantômes et ne pas laisser, ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot, hein ? Ce n'est pas du chantage, de toutes façons, com' ou pas, je poste, mais disons que c'est un peu plus dur sans... Et pendant quelque temps, je ne pourrai pas mettre à jour la fic toutes les semaines, alors **le rythme va passer à une fois toutes les deux semaines**, en espérant pouvoir par la suite réduire le délai._

_J'ai ouvert **une bibliothèque de fics et os sur James et Lily,** que je gère avec d'autres personnes. Vous pouvez y faire un tour, vous trouverez sûrement de quoi vous rassasier. Allez dans mon profil, community, James & Lily Fanfictions. Vous devriez également jeter un coup d'oeil à celle d'en dessous, regroupant des écrits sur Remus, gérée par Claire-de-Plume. Et faites-nous part de vos coups de coeurs, qu'on puisse aussi les répertorier !_

_A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

.

Bref rappel des personnages dont il faut se souvenir :

**Sophie Armani** : Française, 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Métisse, cheveux épais et bruns. Yeux marron. _Voir blog._

**Judith Darson** : Française, 4ème année, à Gryffondor. Peau noire, cheveux courts, un peu ronde.

**Céline Dias** : D'origine portugaise, elle est arrivée à Poudlard avec le groupe de français. Poufsouffle, 4ème année. Très appréciée par Jane.

**Maëlle Granger** : Française en 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Blonde, mince, visage couvert de cicatrices.

**Sullivan Holsentein **: nouveau professeur d'Histoire. Cheveux bruns, yeux verts, la quarantaine, style snob.

**Ismène et Karim Iustar** : Parents adoptifs de Jane.

**Mr Majorj** : Nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

Docteur Mark : Guérisseur qui a soigné Jane. Lui a dit de faire appel à lui en cas de problème.

**Loïc Marin** : Français, 6ème année, Gryffondor. Blonde, grand, musclé, impulsif.

**Mrs Norris** : Concierge.

**Mr Rudzoski** : Nouveau directeur de Serpentard, l'un des professeurs de Métamorphose.

**Avid Stultus** : Ministre de la Magie.

**Jacques Truchot** : Français, 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Grand, costaud, roux avec taches de rousseur et coups de soleil.

**Patrick Virulet** : Français, 5ème année, à Gryffondor. Petit, maigre, teint pâle, cheveux noirs. _Voir blog._

**Mrs Ylegrev** : Nouvelle professeure d'Histoire, matière que partagent en même temps tous les élèves d'une année. Elle a été choisie par Jane, le ministère voulant la tester. Très stricte, peu commode. A été renvoyée.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre VIII : Granger et descendance**

Une, deux, une deux.

Mes jambes, peut habituées à autant d'efforts, commencent à me faire souffrir. Mais, enfin, nous nous arrêtons. Nous avons monté plusieurs étages. Serait-ce… serait-ce la statue de Jane Potter, première du nom, là-bas, au fond du couloir ? Nous nous arrêtons. Je tourne une nouvelle fois la tête vers Granger. Elle ne bouge toujours pas, ne montre aucun signe d'amitié, d'inquiétude, d'agacement.

La lumière est très faible, mais il me semble distinguer des taches noires sur le mur, à gauche de la statue.

L'un des professeurs agite sa baguette, et d'autres chandelles s'allument.

_Les Potter se sont toujours déclarés en faveur des Moldus._

L'écriture n'est pas reconnaissable, elle ne présente aucune caractéristique particulière, mais je sais de qui il s'agit, bien entendu. Je tourne de nouveau la tête vers Granger. Cette fois, elle aussi me regarde, d'un air impassible. Pourquoi ce message ? Pourquoi parler des Potter ? Comment a-t-elle pu deviner que…

- Miss Potter ?

Je cesse de regarder Granger, et répond au professeur qui vient de m'appeler :

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Venez ici.

Je quitte ma rangée, et avance devant les élèves.

- Que pensez-vous des Moldus, miss Potter ?

De là où je suis, je ne peux pas voir Granger et Sophie Armani, mais je peux presque entendre ce qu'elles pensent. Et cela me fait douter. Pourquoi avoir écrit une phrase pareille pour mon retour ? Elles veulent me faire comprendre que je ne dois pas faillir. Et qu'il est tant que je commence à montrer qui je soutiens. Seulement, cette idée ne me plaît pas trop.

- Ils sont ignorants, je dis du bout des lèvres.

- Ignorants, répète le prof. Synonyme de stupide.

Je crispe mes poings. Je suis très tentée de l'approuver, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas aussi libre que j'aime à le croire. Je veux des alliés, et des contraintes s'imposent pour cela.

- Non. Ignorant au sens propre du terme.

Les deux professeurs se raidissent, et bien que tout le monde reste silencieux, je peux sentir une vague d'inquiétude provenir des élèves.

- Les moldus m'ont blessée, c'est vrai, mais sans en avoir conscience. Tandis qu'il y a deux mois, j'ai été battue presque à mort, par l'un d'entre nous !

- Ridicule. Les sorciers ne s'entretuent pas. Seuls les sans-pouvoirs le font. Ils déclenchent des conflits, et…

- Ah oui ? je le coupe. Et que dites-vous du siècle noir ?

- Le siècle noir, dit l'homme, a été l'une des plus terribles tragédies sorcière. Mais vous noterez que Voldemort a justement voulu éliminer les Moldus, et les enfants de ces monstres. Il avait su deviner ce qui allait se passer, il était un précurseur, et comme beaucoup de personnes très intelligentes, et il a été traité de fou, et on lui a fait endosser le mauvais rôle…

Je reste bouche bée face à de tels propos.

Même moi qui ai toujours exécré les moldus, je serais incapable de tenir de tels propos. C'est tellement absurde que cela en devient grotesque… Voldemort, un précurseur ? C'était un fou, ni plus ni moins. Il n'a pas fait que tuer des Moldus et nés-Moldus ! Il a décimé une bonne partie de la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, et avait brisé son âme pour demeurer en vie… Il n'était plus humain ; il était bien moins que cela.

En disant cela, cet homme est en train de s'opposer directement aux Potter. Car qui a toujours déclaré que Voldemort était un fou, qui s'est dressé contre lui, devenant un symbole pour les miséreux ?

Je déteste ma famille, et j'aurais souhaité ne pas être une Potter. Mais on ne choisit pas ces choses-là. Néanmoins, malgré ma haine envers les Potter, il y en a un que je considère comme une personne digne d'être un modèle. Une personne dont je peux être fière d'être la descendante. Je n'ai jamais aimé son côté protecteur de tous, mais c'est celui que je préfère. Il était orphelin, comme moi, et élevé par des gens qui faisaient comme s'il n'existait pas. Tout de suite, il a dû accepter d'être celui que tout le monde attendait qu'il soit. Il a plutôt bien rempli ce rôle, contrairement à moi, et ça, ça m'énerve.

- Vous insinuez donc qu'Harry Potter était un menteur ? Un manipulateur, un calculateur, et peut-être même… que c'était lui le fou ?

- Eh bien, me répond mon interlocuteur avec un insupportable sourire, personne ne peut prouver le contraire… Nul ici présent ne l'a connu en personne.

- Je suis…

- Oui, je sais, vous êtes sa descendante. Sa _descendante_, pas son porte-parole. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous sacrifier pour des gens qui n'ont que faire de vous, et ne savent même pas que vous existez…

- Erreur. Ceux qui n'ont que faire de moi, ce sont les gens du Ministère.

Tout le monde me fixe, et pas vraiment de la manière la plus sympathique qui soit. Je sens que je ne peux pas me permettre d'être la cible des regards plus longtemps. Je fais demi-tour, et regagne ma place au fond de la rangée, les oreilles sifflantes. On nous crie quelques phrases, sûrement pour encourager à dénoncer, trahir, et adorer le Ministère, puis on se remet en marche. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, nous voilà à la bibliothèque. On s'installe en silence aux tables. Tout le monde sort un livre ou une feuille de cours de son sac, et j'ouvre le mien, hésitante. Il n'y a pas de livres dedans, seulement quelques parchemins à moitié remplis.

Soudain, un livre apparaît devant moi, sur la table. Granger, assise face à moi, me regarde.

- Tu avais fait tomber ça par terre.

- Merci, je lui dis, perplexe.

- Pas très intéressant, dit-elle du bout des lèvres. C'est plutôt une lecture du soir.

Et, aussitôt, elle replonge dans ses fiches de cours.

Je l'observe, intriguée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle me dit. J'ouvre le bouquin. C'est un livre d'histoire. Je tourne rapidement les pages. Rien d'autre que des siècles d'ennui à propos des gobelins. Je le referme, pousse un soupir agacé, sors un parchemin et griffonne pour faire passer le temps.

.

.

La journée a été horrible. Nous sommes surveillés en permanence, et ne pouvons-nous déplacer seuls. Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose de grave, mais le problème est que je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir quoi.

La salle commune n'est pas très remplie, et le calme dans mon dortoir est relaxant, après une journée pareille. Je traîne sans savoir quoi faire, et décide de vider mes affaires. Je tombe alors sur le livre que m'a passé Granger. Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il a d'important. Sans doute un message caché entre les pages, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de tout lire.

Je m'assoie sur mon lit, et le rouvre. Je pousse un cri d'étonnement. Les pages ne sont plus couvertes de lettres typographiées, mais d'une écriture ronde, et manuscrite.

.

.

_Jane,_

_Un livre ensorcelé est le seul moyen efficace que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, et pour que nous puissions continuer à communiquer._

_Après ton départ, tout a été… comment dire ? Confus. Des rumeurs couraient. Tu t'étais enfuie, on t'avait enlevé, Poudlard n'était plus un lieu sûre, quelqu'un t'avait assassinée, des Moldus avaient pénétré dans le château… _

_On nous a tous réunis dans la Grande Salle. Majorja raconté qu'un pro-moldu avait tenté de s'en prendre à toi, de la manière la plus sauvage qu'il soit. Cette personne serait tellement déséquilibrée qu'elle aurait tenté d'achever son travail en revenant à l'infirmerie un peu plus tard ! _

_Je dois te dire qu'au début, on l'a cru. Tous les journaux parlaient de toi, et il était certain que ce n'était pas une baguette qui t'avait infligé des trucs pareils. _

_Les autres et moi avons tenté d'enquêter. Chaque maison comporte beaucoup d'élèves, alors ce n'était pas facile, d'autant plus qu'on n'avait aucun allié chez Serdaigle et Serpentard. _

_Sauf qu'à force de fouiner, on a fini par apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant. Le jour de ton accident, Majorj recevait quelqu'un. On ne sait pas encore qui, mais on sait à quelle heure X (appelons-le comme ça) devait venir. Et tu sais quoi ? L'heure de son rendez-vous coïncide avec celle où tu es sortie du bureau de Rudzoski. En plus, les toilettes où tu as été trouvée sont sur le trajet de la Grande Salle au bureau du directeur !_

_Notre plan principal, c'était (et ça l'ait malheureusement toujours) de savoir qui est ce X._

_Seulement, ça risque d'être plus difficile que prévu, parce que maintenant, Poudlard est plus un camp militaire (ou d'Aurors, comme tu veux) qu'une école._

_Majorj nous a dit qu'il craignait que nous ne puissions être en sécurité. Ça, c'est une bonne excuse pour nous surveiller. Surtout quand on est pratiquement certains que c'est des _leurs_ qui a fait le coup. _

_On ne pouvait même plus se parler entre nous, alors avec Sophie, Jacques et Céline, je me suis mise à réfléchir à un moyen de communication. On a eu l'idée des livres. On ne l'utilise pas beaucoup, pour être certains de ne pas se faire repérer, mais c'est mieux que rien._

_On a su que tu revenais il y a environ une semaine. Le grand retour de Jane Potter ! Alors les autres, on a commencé à réfléchir à un plan d'action. Quelque chose qui marquerait les esprits, parce qu'on doit dire que nos messages précédents avaient pratiquement été oubliés, d'autant plus qu'ils sont quasiment effacés du mur, maintenant. _

_Le truc, c'est qu'avec toute cette surveillance, on ne peut pas prendre de risques. Mais il y a deux jours, Sophie et Céline ont réussi à se faire bloquer dehors. Elles ont choisi un lieu symbolique : la statue de ton ancêtre, juste à côté des Gryffondor ! _

_Ils ne nous en ont pas parlé aujourd'hui, ça m'a beaucoup étonnée, mais ils attendent peut-être ton retour._

_En tout cas, tu l'auras compris : pas un mot, discrétion absolue. Fais attention à ce bouquin. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment faire en sorte que seule une personne puisse le lire le soir, et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas pratique, mais en attendant on se montre très prudents. Cache-le dans un endroit sûr. _

_Si tu veux me répondre, voici comment procéder ci-dessous. Je pense que c'est dans tes cordes. Tu es plutôt bonne en potions et sortilèges, non ?_

_Maëlle._

.

.

Je parcours du regard ce qui suit. En effet, cela ne me semble pas très dur. Mais que pourrais-je bien lui dire ?

Chère Maëlle, j'ai failli mourir, mais aujourd'hui, ça va beaucoup mieux. Après tout, j'ai découvert que mes ennemis étaient prêts à tout, même au meurtre, et mes parents adoptifs ne sont pas les personnes que je croyais être. Pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ?

Je sors de mon sac mon dossier médical, et prend les photos que les médecins avaient prises de moi. Il y a quelques temps, je n'aurais pas pu supporter de les regarder. Les regarder en me disant que c'est moi, que c'est mon visage…

J'avais le visage rouge, couvert de bleus, les yeux minuscules, pochés. Ma peau ressemble à un assemblage de cicatrices. Je me rappelle de la douleur, la souffrance infernale, au moindre mouvement, au plus petit geste.

À cette heure-ci, je devrais être morte. Je n'arrive pas à y penser. À me représenter ce concept. Sans doute parce que j'ai déjà vu la mort de si près… Elle m'est familière, et presque… rassurante. Cela fait du bien de se dire qu'on peut décider de tout arrêter, tout laisser tomber. Abandonner ce monde ingrat, injuste. C'est une solution lâche, que je n'ai jamais envisagé. Mais il me semble parfois que la mort vient si facilement à moi…

OoOoOoO

_5 janvier 2350_

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. J'espère que le flux d'élève apportera un changement à la situation, qui est pour l'instant très déprimante…

Nous sommes disciplinés, pas de soucis. Il n'y a pas de place pour autre chose. Mais on ne peut pas laisser la situation s'éterniser, par Merlin ! Seulement, c'est très difficile de communiquer avec les autres. À peine une dizaine de phrases échangées en quatre jours. Tout élève qui parle avec des personnes d'une autre maison est aussitôt suspectée. Et comme je suis Préfète, on fait encore plus attention à moi. Ca, plus le fait que sois Jane Potter, bien évidemment.

Nous n'avons rien pu prévoir comme plan, mais aujourd'hui, c'est lundi, et j'ai Histoire de la Magie avec tous les autres élèves de cinquième année…

.

.

J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'ai Histoire avec les autres, oui. Mais pas que. Il y a des surveillants…

Nous travaillons. Nous écoutons cet insupportable Sullivan Holsentein faire son cours d'Histoire.

- Et donc, l'antisémitisme qui…

À cet instant, Granger se lève. J'avais remarqué qu'elle serrait les poings depuis le début du cours, et semblait se retenir d'intervenir. Pas très étonnant, étant donné que la leçon porte sur la guerre de Voldemort. Visant à exterminer les moldus, et à purifier le monde sorcier.

- Connaissez-vous la signification d'antisémitisme ? demande-t-elle avec force.

- Je suis le professeur, vous êtes l'élève. Rasseyez-vous.

- Eh bien, le nargue-t-elle, expliquez-nous, je me suis sûrement trompée, j'ai dû faire une méprise sur le sens…

Ce n'est plus la Granger que je connais, efficace, mais discrète, un peu autoritaire mais respectueuse. Ce terme semble l'avoir mise hors d'elle.

- L'antisémitisme, est un terme qui désigne la haine sorciers-moldus en…

- C'est faux ! s'écrie Granger en se relevant de sa chaise.

Vu sa colère, je suis même étonnée qu'elle ait accepté de s'asseoir.

- L'antisémitisme, c'est un mot horrible, d'origine moldue, qui désignait une forme de racisme bien particulière. Celle envers de Juifs.

- Des Juifs ? ricane Holsentein. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette invention ?

À cet instant, je pense que tout le monde, sans exception, réalise qu'il vient de commettre une terrible erreur.

Granger serre encore plus ses poings, et je vois une veine palpiter dans son cou. Son visage rougit, et elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Je m'apprête à me lever lorsque Jacques hurle :

- BAISSEZ-VOUS !

Dans un chaos sans nom, je vois des élèves se retourner, étonnés. D'autres, plus malins, ou sûrement avertis du plan, se précipitent sous leur table, renversant leurs affaires, faisant basculer leurs chaises. Je me glisse frénétiquement sous la mienne, juste à temps.

BOUM !

Quelque chose explose, j'entends des cris, et plaque instinctivement mes mains contre mes oreilles. Puis une épaisse fumée noire s'élève, étouffante. Je prends une grande respiration, mais c'est inutile, elle semble passer au-dessus des tables. Des petites explosions continuent à se faire entendre.

On m'agrippe le poignet. C'est Patrick Virulet, qui était assis non loin de moi.

- Dépêche-toi, me souffle-t-il. Sors de la salle !

- Quoi ?

- Vite ! me supplie-t-il.

Il me pousse, et je bascule hors de la protection que m'offrait la table.

- Cours ! me presse-t-il.

Je me relève tant bien que mal au milieu de cette fumée noire, et tente d'avancer. Je titube, me cogne aux tables, fait basculer des chaises. Pourquoi me suis-je assise aussi près du fond, et aussi loin de la porte ? Les gardiens tentent de rétablir le calme, mais nous sommes trop nombreux, et ils n'y voient rien. Cependant, même si ce sont sans doute des abrutis, ils vont sans aucun doute finir par comprendre que nous essayons de nous échapper. Je dois me dépêcher !

Je me traîne comme je peux, tentant de compter le nombre de tables que je dépasse. À quelle rangée m'étais-je assise ? Et pourquoi les français, en voyant que je m'installais si loin, ne m'ont-ils pas fait signe ?

Enfin, je sens que je suis vers le devant de la salle, car je viens de heurter le bureau d'Holsentein. Je parviens à trouver la porte, l'ouvre à toute vitesse, et me retrouve dans le couloir.

- Jane !

Je sursaute, et me retourne en brandissant ma baguette. C'est Granger.

- Il faut se dépêcher !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ? m'énervé-je.

- Nous avons trouvé un endroit où nous réfugier, dit-elle précipitamment.

- Je croyais que je devais jouer la lèche-cul et non me proclamer en faveur de la Résistance ? je m'agace, tout en courant pour la suivre.

Il ne s'agit pas non plus d'être semée, et récupérée par les Gardiens. Je veux m'afficher clairement comme leur ennemie, ce que Granger avait refusé, et voilà que tout d'un coup elle se met à décider autrement. Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'a pas à tout choisir, et encore moins sans me consulter avant.

Elle se retourne, appuie une main sur ses hanches, le souffle court, et grommelle :

- Ils ont manqué de te tuer, Jane. L'heure n'est plus vraiment au fayotage. Maintenant, dépêche-toi ! Nous avons un bon nombre d'étage à monter.

Je la fusille du regard, mais obéit. L'évocation de ce qui m'est arrivée suffit pour me faire obéir sans discuter. La douleur continue, la sensation de tout perdre… Je veux laisser cela derrière moi.

Je repars à toute vitesse. Nous sommes les dernières, les autres élèves à s'être échappés sont déjà loin. Soudain, je vois un groupe de sixièmes années débouler au fond du couloir.

- Loïc ! hurle Granger.

Le français aux cheveux blond avec qui j'avais échangé des paroles plutôt violentes, se détache du groupe.

- Vite ! s'écrie-t-il.

Granger saisit ma main pour me forcer à accélérer. Je sens que mes genoux flanchent, et j'ai terriblement mal aux jambes. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse, et j'ai le souffle court à cause d'un point de côté.

Avant que je ne puisse émettre le moindre mot pour protester, je m'effondre sur le sol.

- Jane ! s'exclame Granger.

- Je… ne… peux… pas…, haleté-je.

- Je vais la porter, dit Loïc Marin, que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.

- Merci, dit Granger avec gratitude. Elle est encore assez faible, ajoute-t-elle, comme pour m'excuser.

Nous avons un bon moment, et j'entends un remue-ménage non loin dans le château. Au moment où je me dis que nous allons être repris, nous entrons dans une salle, où se sont réfugiés les autres fugitifs.

Loïc me dépose sur le sol, et je m'installe sur un coussin qui se trouve à mes côtés. La pièce est très grande, avec des couleurs chaudes, ce qui est rare dans ce château. Il y a une cheminée à chaque mur, alimentée par un feu magique. La salle est remplie de fauteuils, canapés, coussins, il y a également quelques tables et trois bibliothèques. Certes, je ne connaissais pas cette salle, mais il faut dire que je ne me rends que très rarement dans les étages, cependant, je pense que ce n'est pas ici que nous resterons introuvables. N'importe qui peut y pénétrer, après tout.

- Rangez-vous par maison et par classe, ordonne Granger en se redressant. Et vite ! ajoute-t-elle. Il faut que nous vérifions si personne ne manque.

Les élèves se précipitent, se repérant à la couleur de leur écharpe. Je reconnais brièvement quelques visages, comme ceux de Céline et Sophie. Les élèves sont tous très grands, je pense qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a moins de quatorze ans. C'est une cruelle sélection pour les plus jeunes.

- Combien ? demande Loïc Marin aux quelques Gryffondor.

- Treize.

Je fronce les sourcils. Parmi eux, je ne vois ni Patrick Virulet, ni leur autre camarade française, Judith Darson.

- Il en manque, constaté-je en me relevant avec difficulté.

- Non, il n'en manque pas, réplique Loïc avec agacement.

- Ah oui ? Et tes deux amis, ils sont passés où alors ?

Il me dévisage sans rien dire, ses yeux marron me fixent avec hostilité. Il s'éloigne, s'approche de Granger qui est en train de compter les Poufsouffle (le groupe le plus nombreux) et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, Loïc ! Elle n'est revenue il n'y a que cinq jours ! lui répond Granger.

Il rétorque quelque chose à voix basse.

- Je vais lui parler. En attendant, sois patient. S'il te plaît, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Elle lève un bras vers Loïc, mais celui-ci le repousse avec humeur. Elle paraît blessée, puis se reprend en se rappelant que tout le monde l'observe.

- Si vous êtes ici, déclare-t-elle d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, c'est parce que vous aviez besoin de fuir, et de vous cacher. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez partir d'ici, il ne faut pas se mettre en danger inutilement.

- Où sommes-nous, exactement ? demande quelqu'un.

Loïc, qui était en train de fixer le mur, les bras croisés, se retourne et esquisse un sourire. Granger répond :

- C'est une salle très ancienne. Et très secrète. C'est Loïc qui l'a trouvée lors de ses explorations. On l'appelle la Salle sur Demande. Elle n'apparait que spécifiquement.

- Comment on fait pour la trouver ? interroge un jeune garçon, un quatrième année sans doute.

- Si tu veux pouvoir y pénétrer, colle-nous les basques, répond Loïc Marin. Mais on ne le révèlera à personne. C'est bien trop facile de laisser échapper des choses en présence des mauvaises personnes.

Le gamin baisse la tête, déçu. Je suis d'accord avec leur raisonnement. On ne peut faire confiance à personne. Mais à moi, ils ont intérêt de m'expliquer le fonctionnement de cette pièce.

- Et comment fera-t-on pour manger, pour dormir, pour se laver ? s'inquiète une fillette.

Loïc se tourne une nouvelle fois, et ouvre une porte que je n'avais pas vu, car elle se fond parfaitement dans le mur.

- Voici la salle de bain, répond-il. Et…

Il ferme les yeux, se concentre quelques instants, puis soudain, l'un des fauteuils s'élève, et lorsqu'il retombe sur le sol, un lit de camp a pris sa place.

- Nous devrons nous débrouiller pour la nourriture, dit Granger. C'est l'une des exceptions de cette salle. Elle ne fournit ni aliments, ni eau.

Des murmures s'élèvent, et elle hausse la voix pour les couvrir.

- Cependant, nous avons bon espoir quant à une possible alliance avec des étudiants.

- Et en quoi cela va-t-il nous amener de la bouffe ? demande un septième année – l'un des rares Serdaigle – avec mépris.

- Un passage pourrait être créé jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, chez l'un de nos alliés qui nous fournirait de quoi manger. Il y en a bien parmi vous qui ont un grand frère ou une grande sœur à l'université, non ?

- Oui, répond le septième année. Mais vous pouvez toujours rêver. Ma sœur n'acceptera jamais de fiancer les repas d'une cinquantaine de personnes, et encore moins, si besoin est, de voler pour des inconnus.

- Nous nous arrangerons, persiste Granger. Ce n'est pas l'une de nos priorités immédiates.

- Ah oui ? Alors, crever de faim, ce n'est pas grave, puisque ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour ?

- Écoute, si tu es venu ici, c'est parce qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à toi, intervient Loïc. Alors baisse d'un ton. Sans nous tu serais en train de te faire tabasser. Ou pire.

Le silence se fait.

- Vous pensez qu'ils iraient jusque-là ? Ils iraient jusqu'à nous torturer ? s'inquiète une Poufsouffle de quatrième année.

Pauvre fille. Il est temps de descendre de ton nuage…

- Ils l'ont déjà fait une première fois, répond Granger, mal à l'aise, en me jetant un coup d'œil et en entortillant un mèche blonde autour de ses doigts. Pourquoi pas une deuxième ?

- Ce n'est pas pour vous terroriser qu'on vous dit ça, dit Céline Dias en se détachant du groupe des Poufsouffle, mais pour que vous soyez prévenus. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Je ne connais pas ce dicton, il est sans doute français. Ou Suisse. Je suis un peu perdue concernant leur nationalité. Céline m'adresse un petit coucou pendant que les autres se dispersent dans cette salle qui semble avoir grandi depuis toute à l'heure. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne en sursautant, ma baguette au poing.

- Hé ! Ce n'est que moi !

- Granger, je constate en baissant ma baguette.

Je la garde toutefois à la main.

- Tu peux m'appeler Maëlle, tu sais, me dit-elle avec un regard triste.

- Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications, non ? Comme, par exemple, qui es-tu vraiment ?

- Viens, fait-elle avec un geste en direction d'une table installée dans un coin, à l'abri des oreilles curieuses.

Les autres résistants font pour l'instant pâle figure. Ils semblent perdus, probablement en train de se demander, tout comment, comment ils ont bien pu se faire entrainer dans ce merdier. Céline, Jacques et Sophie sont entourés par des quatrièmes années pleurnicheurs, et Loïc en en train de s'engueuler avec des sixièmes années.

- Tu connais Hermione Granger ? me demande Gra… - allez, je vais faire un effort - Maëlle en s'asseyant en face de moi sur une chaise en bois.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- La seule Granger que je connaisse, c'est toi. Quant à Hermione… ce n'est pas un prénom très courant. Il y a Hermione Weasley, mais…

Maëlle hoche la tête.

- Quoi ? je m'exclame. Mais elle s'appelle Wealsey, donc…

- Granger, c'est son nom de famille.

- Je l'ignorai.

- Elle s'est mariée assez vite, répond Maëlle avec un petit sourire.

Comme si elle avait vécu cette histoire. Ou plutôt, comme si on la lui avait déjà racontée maintes et maintes fois. À tel point, que c'est presque comme si c'était la sienne. Comme moi avec James, Lily, Harry, Albus et Jane Potter.

- Son nom de jeune fille, c'est Granger. Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger. Et moi je continue à l'appeler ainsi, parce que…

- Attend, je dis, tandis qu'une idée me traverse soudain l'esprit. Hermione Weasley – ou Granger, peu importe –, c'est bien celle qui défendait les peuples opprimés ? Les gobelins, les elfes et… - je lève la tête, et croise le regard gris de Maëlle - et les nés-Moldus ? Parce qu'elle-même était une née-Moldue…

- C'est mon ancêtre, me répond Maëlle. J'ai fait des recherches généalogiques suite à… Enfin, je voulais me renseigner sur la magie, les naissances cracmolles… Je ne pouvais pas garder mon nom de famille pour venir ici, puisque ma mère… - sa voix s'étouffe, mais elle poursuit tout de même en continuant à me regarder droit dans les yeux - ma mère était connue pour ses positions. Granger, c'était une façon d'être anonyme tout en clamant de quel côté je suis…

- Tu es donc une lointaine cousine des Weasley…, je souffle.

- Pas seulement des Weasley, dit Maëlle en reniflant un peu, et en se tapotant légèrement les yeux. Harry Potter s'est marié à une célèbre Poursuiveuse, de la famille Weasley. Nous aussi, nous sommes cousines.

.

* * *

.

_**coin blog** : Vous allez trouver l'arbre généalogique de Maëlle... Et dans les deux semaines à venir, une photo de Loïc ou Céline (une préférence ?)_


	10. Chapitre IX

Bref rappel des personnages dont il faut se souvenir :

**Sophie Armani** : Française, 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Métisse, cheveux épais et bruns. Yeux marron. _Voir blog._

**Judith Darson** : Française, 4ème année, à Gryffondor. Peau noire, cheveux courts, un peu ronde.

**Céline Dias** : D'origine portugaise, elle est arrivée à Poudlard avec le groupe de français. Poufsouffle, 4ème année. Très appréciée par Jane.

**Maëlle Granger** : Française en 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Blonde, mince, visage couvert de cicatrices.

**Sullivan Holsentein **: nouveau professeur d'Histoire. Cheveux bruns, yeux verts, la quarantaine, style snob.

**Ismène et Karim Iustar** : Parents adoptifs de Jane.

**Mr Majorj** : Nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

**Docteur** **Mark** : Guérisseur qui a soigné Jane. Lui a dit de faire appel à lui en cas de problème.

**Loïc Marin** : Français, 6ème année, Gryffondor. Blonde, grand, musclé, impulsif.

**Mrs Norris** : Concierge.

**Mr Rudzoski** : Nouveau directeur de Serpentard, l'un des professeurs de Métamorphose.

**Avid Stultus** : Ministre de la Magie.

**Jacques Truchot** : Français, 5ème année, à Poufsouffle. Grand, costaud, roux avec taches de rousseur et coups de soleil.

**Patrick Virulet** : Français, 5ème année, à Gryffondor. Petit, maigre, teint pâle, cheveux noirs. _Voir blog._

**Mrs Ylegrev** : Nouvelle professeure d'Histoire, matière que partagent en même temps tous les élèves d'une année. Elle a été choisie par Jane, le ministère voulant la tester. Très stricte, peu commode. A été renvoyée.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre IX : Résistants inattendus**

_5 janvier 2350_

La révélation de Maëlle ne m'étonne pas tellement, mais elle me fait penser à quelque chose que je n'avais jamais réalisé : moi aussi je suis cousine aux Weasley, ces insupportables lèche-bottes du Ministère, Gryffondor de père en fils et de mère en fille. Quelle réjouissance.

- Et vos amis, je reprends, Patrick Virulet et Judith Darson, que sont-ils devenus ?

Je dois admettre que je m'inquiète pour eux. Je n'ai pas de connivence particulière avec Virulet, surtout depuis qu'il est devenu un vrai lion, mais son visage m'est familier, et je n'ai parlé qu'une fois à Darson, qui m'a cependant semblée fort sympathique,

- Très bien intégrés, donc au chaud dans leur salle commune, me répond Maëlle.

J'ouvre grand les yeux.

- Mais… Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûre qu'ils sont toujours de notre côté, dans ce cas ? Qu'ils ne jouent pas les espions pour les autres ?

Maëlle, qui semblait plutôt contente de voir que je me déridais et semblait me faire à leurs idées, fronce les sourcils, et son regard gris se durcit.

- Nous avons passé trois frontières pour venir ici. Nous nous trouvions en Suisse où nous nous étions réfugiés après les catastrophes en France. Nous sommes repassés en France, en restant près de la frontière pour pouvoir fuir, ce que nous avons dû faire plus d'une fois. France-Allemagne, Allemagne-France, un certain nombre de fois. Pas le chemin le plus rapide pour parvenir au Royaume-Uni. Ensuite, il a fallu traverser la Manche, en sachant qu'on ne peut pas utiliser de balai à cause de leur réseau de transport qui déstabilise les sortilèges. Et après, on a dû remonter jusqu'à Poudlard. On a mis plus d'un an à y parvenir. Tous ensemble. Penses-tu vraiment que l'un d'entre nous puisse trahir les autres ? Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ? Avec le nombre de fois où on a failli mourir ?

Je la regarde tranquillement. Je sais que j'ai raison. Personne n'est sûr. J'ai vécu six ans avec mes parents adoptifs, et j'en ai appris plus sur eux en un mois que durant toutes ces années.

- Tu ne peux pas lire dans leur esprit. Beaucoup de choses peuvent leur faire tourner la tête, et les convaincre de vous trahir.

- En fait, répond-elle en faisant semblant d'être calme alors que je suis certain qu'elle bout de rage, c'est plutôt de toi dont je douterai. Tu ne fais cela que pour toi-même. Tu veux te venger, c'est tout. Mais tu n'es pas prête à l'impossible pour nous, et tu te fiches complètement des Moldus. Il n'y a que ta petite personne qui t'intéresse.

Le ton ne monte pas. Elle fait une simple constations. Elle savait dès le début que je ne me sacrifierais jamais pour eux. Mais elle est déçue.

- Que veux-tu, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux pas être aussi _gentille_ qu'une Poufsouffle.

Je me lève, quittant la table. Ils ne me dicteront pas ma conduite personne ne l'a jamais fait.

Je m'installe dans un des hamacs, et ferme les yeux. Ai-je bien fait de m'enfuir ? Nous n'avons pas de nourriture. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir sous peine d'atroces punitions. Et si Karim et Ismène en subissaient les conséquences ? Ils ont une misérable cellule, celle que j'avais vue n'étais pas la leur.

Dans quoi me suis-je lancée ?

Je reste immobile dans mon hamac, et les heures passent. Les autres discutent, s'inquiètent, pleurent. Surtout ceux qui ont des frères et sœurs plus jeunes, et n'ont donc pas pu être placés ici. Ils payeront pour leurs aînés.

Au début, j'entends des murmures à mon sujet. Ils doivent se demander ce que je fais là. Puis, peu à peu, ils s'y habituent.

Deux personnes s'installent non loin de moi je perçois leur souffle.

- … gentillesse pour persuader.

- Je sais, réplique une jeune fille à voix basse. Mais elle m'a exaspérée. Quand je pense à Zoé, seule en Suisse, et que j'entends ce dont elle nous accuse…

Je me raidis. Ce sont les voix de Jacques et Maëlle. Ils me croient endormie…

- On n'en tirera rien si on la brusque, dit Jacques.

C'est de moi dont il parle ? Ils ont prévu de m'attirer dans leurs filets ? En se faisant passer pour mes amis ? Cela ne me peine pas tellement venant de Maëlle, mais j'aime bien Jacques et Céline… Eux aussi jouent la comédie ? Céline m'avait parue si sincère…

- Je l'apprécie, répond Maëlle. Elle a beaucoup souffert. Laissons-lui du temps.

- Comme tu veux, répond Jacques. Je me posais des questions, c'est tout.

Je remue légèrement, ils se taisent aussitôt. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Eux aussi… eux aussi sont fourbes et manipulateurs ?

OoOoOoO

_6 janvier 2350_

Mon ventre gronde. J'ai faim. Nous sommes tous plus ou moins de mauvaise humeur. Les Français – ou les Suisses, peu importe – ont passé la nuit à élaborer des stratégies avec les plus âgés. Moi, je l'ai passée à dormir.

Ils veulent rallier l'université. S'ils y arrivent, nous aurions accès à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui signifie nourriture, cachettes, aide. Des beaux projets, mais concrètement, je doute qu'ils y arrivent. Je pense plutôt qu'on va continuer à crever de faim jusqu'à ce qu'on en est ras-le-bol et décide de se livrer plutôt que d'avoir envie de dévorer nos voisins.

Je suis d'humeur très pessimiste.

- Jane, tu veux venir nous aider ? demande Céline en se frottant les yeux.

Je la regarde. Peut-elle vraiment être si méprisable ? Elle m'a l'air gentille, inoffensive, innocente.

- Oui, je réponds du bout des lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-elle doucement alors que je m'assois à côté d'elle.

- J'ai faim, je réponds.

Ce n'est pas ce qui provoque ma colère, mais comment pourrais-je le leur dire ?

- Eh bien aide-nous à trouver une solution plutôt que de te lamenter, réplique Loïc Marin.

- J'avais sommeil, je réponds d'un ton cassant.

Il croit qu'il va m'impressionner comme ça ?

Il me jette un regard mauvais puis croise les bras.

- Voici les plans, me dit Maëlle en me désignant les parchemins étalés sur la table.

Je me penche dessus en feignant de m'y intéresser. Si nous ne pouvons pas sortir de cette salle ils ne sont d'aucune utilité.

- À quoi nous servent-ils ?

- Loïc pourrait peut-être essayer de créer un passage vers un endroit plutôt éloigné des lieux fréquentés, mais pas trop loin des cuisines…

- Non, dis-je. Ils vont poster un garde à chaque endroit isolé. On risquerait encore moins de se jeter dans une salle de cours.

- Alors c'est ce que tu proposes ? ricane Loïc. Se jeter en plein dans la masse ? Oh, ben oui, peut-être qu'on passerait inaperçus…

- Loïc, dit Maëlle d'un ton doux mais ferme en posant une main sur son bras. Que proposes-tu, Jane ?

- Au point où nous en sommes, autant tenter le village universitaire.

Loïc pousse un petit rire dédaigneux.

- Pas l'aile universitaire ? demande Jacques.

- Non, je réponds. On ne doit pas aller dans le château. Ils vont nous attendre partout.

- Un passage jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, répète Maëlle, songeuse.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuve Céline.

- Les autres pourraient peut-être nous aider ? demande Jacques à Loïc. Judith, Patrick et les alliés qu'ils ont trouvé ?

Mais Loïc ne l'écoute pas. Il a posé les mains sur la table, et fermé les yeux, concentré.

- Chut ! clame Maëlle en posant un index sur sa bouche.

Nous nous taisons. Et je remarque qu'il en est de même pour le reste de la salle. Tout le monde nous observe.

Soudain, quelqu'un échappe un cri. Maëlle se tourne vers le jeune garçon qui a osé troubler la concentration de Loïc, et celui-ci balbutie, effrayé :

- Ex… Excusez-moi. C'est… c'est qu'il y a un tableau qui vient d'apparaître.

Il pointe un doigt tremblant vers le portrait d'une jeune fille. Elle a un grand front, dont la taille est amplifiée par ses fins cheveux noirs tirés en arrières. Elle ne porte pas d'uniforme mais une robe bleu clair, largement démodée. Je n'avais jamais vu un modèle de ce genre, hormis sur des peintures datant de plusieurs siècles. Elle porte un livre, et nous regarde d'un air tranquille.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Maëlle en se plaçant devant le tableau, sa baguette tendue devant elle.

La fille esquisse un petit sourire.

- Alors ? insiste Maëlle.

- Laisse, dit Loïc depuis le fond de la salle, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse te répondre.

Il se lève de sa place et ajoute :

- Voici notre passage vers Pré-au-Lard.

Les murmures se lèvent.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi, dit-il en désignant un Gryffondor de dernière année. Toi aussi, ajoute-t-il en direction de Jacques. Et… Potter ?

- Non, je réponds aussitôt.

Maëlle recoule des yeux. Elle avance vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Jane, si tu collabores, les doutes disparaîtront. Et les étudiants nous accorderont leur confiance plus facilement…

- Je croyais que je devais être tenue à l'écart du danger ? répliqué-je.

- Le principal danger pour toi se trouve dans l'enceinte de château. Tu ne risques rien au village.

- Vous m'utilisez, l'accusé-je. J'accepte pour aujourd'hui, mais ne pense pas pouvoir m'avoir une deuxième fois.

- Très bien, fait Maëlle à voix haute. Loïc, Richard, Jacques et Jane pour cette première expédition.

- Et pas de Serdaigle ? fait un élève de cette maison en croisant les bras.

- Si, soupira Loïc. Allez, choisissez, et vite.

Ils se concertent rapidement, puis une élève de cinquième année se détache.

- J'y vais, annonce-t-elle.

- Ton nom ? lui demande Maëlle.

- Carolina Garcia.

Maëlle sourit, sans doute à la consonance du nom qui indique clairement que la Serdaigle est une réfugiée espagnole.

- Bienvenue, Carolina, dit-elle avec gentillesse. Pendant qu'ils seront partis, poursuivit-elle, nous étudierons les plans que nous avons rassemblés. Notre but n'est pas de rester terrés ici comme des lâches. Il faut agir. Nombre d'entre vous ont des jeunes frères et sœurs dans le château. Nous vous avions interdit de leur révéler quoique ce soit au cas où notre plan tournerait mal, mais je pense que nous pouvons à présent nous permettre de les prendre avec nous.

Une fille éclate en pleurs. D'autres se mettent à applaudir.

- Merci, dit la fille qui s'était mise à sangloter en s'approchant de Maëlle. J'étais si inquiète pour mon petit frère… Il n'est qu'en première année…

- C'est normal, répond Maëlle avec un petit sourire. Il fallait les protéger. Maintenant, cela a changé. On ne séparera pas les fratries. Nous aurons quelques autres problèmes à régler, mais pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur les plans et la nourriture.

- Ariana, dit Loïc en s'avançant vers elle. Peux-tu nous ouvrir le passage, s'il te plaît ?

C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends s'adresser avec autant de respect à quelqu'un. Le portrait pivote, révélant un sombre tunnel qui s'enfonce sous terre.

- Good luck, lui dit Maëlle en français.

- You too, répond-il en s'engageant dans le passage sans se retourner.

Nous le suivons, et le portrait rebouche l'entrée avec un grincement.

Nous marchons en silence, à la lueur de la baguette de Richard. Il est majeur, et n'a donc plus la trace. Je ne pense pas que nous risquions de nous faire repérer en utilisant nos baguettes ans Poudlard vu le nombre de sorciers de premier cycle, mais à Pré-au-Lard, nous serons les seuls. Il ne faudrait pas que le Ministère soit alerté à cause de magie produite par des mineurs dans un village d'étudiants…

Enfin, après de longues minutes, il me semble apercevoir la fin de ce tunnel. Loïc pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour nous intimer le silence, et pousse le derrière du tableau qui nous bouche la sortie.

La pièce qui nous fait face est vide.

Il n'y a que des meubles poussiéreux et antiques, quelques chaises autour de veilles tables. L'endroit est lugubre, sombre et sens le renfermé.

- Où sommes-nous ? chuchote Carolina.

Quelle brillante Serdaigle. Elle s'imagine qu'on le sait, peut-être ?

- Je l'ignore, murmure Loïc en passant une main contre le mur.

Il la ramène pleine de poussière.

Il me semble entendre des bruissements. Il y a des portes sur les côtés. Dois-je en ouvrir une ? Ou bien cet endroit est-il piégé ?

- Vous entendez ? demandé-je.

- Entendre quoi ? questionne Carolina.

Elle ne pense pas que si je le savais, je l'aurais signalé ?

- Il y a quelque chose, confirme Richard, le Gryffondor de septième année. Allons y jeter un coup d'œil.

Nous nous tournons vers la porte à notre gauche, baguette tendue, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais avant que nous ne puissions faire un pas, quelque chose surgit. Puis d'autres…

Ils sont comme des hommes, mais ce n'en sont pas. Ils flottent à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol, et sont transparents. Ils passent à travers les portes fermées, et même les murs, sans le moindre effort, comme s'ils ne sentaient rien.

- Des fantômes…, murmure Carolina.

J'observe les nouveaux venus sous un nouveau regard. Ils ne me font pas peur. Ils n'ont pas l'air particulièrement menaçants. Si j'ai pu trouver les vêtements d'Ariana, la fille du tableau nous ayant conduit ici, démodés, ce n'est rien face aux hommes, et même aux femmes qui arrivent en face de nous.

Nous sommes tous un peu ébahit, mais Loïc se reprend vite.

- Qui êtes-vous ? gronde-t-il.

- Des traces du passé, lui répond une femme en penchant la tête pour l'observer.

- Que faites-vous ici ? les interroge Jacques.

- Et vous ? répond ce qui me semble être un chevalier.

Jacques sourit.

- Nous venons de Poudlard…

- Quelle maison ?

Je suis étonnée par cette question. Ne voient-ils pas les couleurs de nos cravates et les animaux sur nos blasons ? Puis je me rappelle que nous avons tous enlevés nos signes distinctifs, hormis Carolina Garcia.

- Gryffondor, répond Loïc en se désignant ainsi que son ami.

- Poufsouffle, dit Jacques.

- Serdaigle, fait inutilement Carolina.

- Serpentard, lâché-je.

L'un des fantômes siffla.

- Comme à l'époque de l'après-guerre…, murmure quelqu'un au premier rang. Les maisons sont toujours unies !

- Les maisons ne sont pas unies, proteste Carolina. Je suis venue pour représenter ma maison, c'est tout. Et de quelle guerre parlez-vous ?

- C'est toujours ainsi que commence les alliances, déclare un fantôme à l'allure débonnaire. Comme les amitiés… On le devient sans s'en apercevoir.

Carolina hausse un sourcil dans notre direction pour nous juger. Je suis d'accord avec elle : on ne sera jamais rien de plus que des alliées.

- La guerre de pureté, répond une femme à l'allure mélancolique.

Sa réponse ne me plaît pas. Mais de toute façon, aucune ne m'aurait plu. À chaque évènement majeur est lié un Potter. À celle-ci, Harry. À la guerre interspatiale, Jane première du nom. Et à cette nouvelle guerre, mon gré contre mal gré, moi. Cela s'est-il produit de la même façon pour mes ancêtres ? Se sont-ils retrouvés embarqués dans quelque chose qu'ils avaient voulu à tout prix éviter ? Je n'y ai jamais cru. Les récits les ont toujours présentés comme des personnes pour qui le sacrifice venait spontanément, des gens qui avaient un sens inné du courage et de l'honneur. Racontera-t-on la même chose à mon sujet ? Croira-t-on que, parce que j'étais orpheline et qu'on avait voulu m'utiliser, j'avais établi un projet contre le Ministère dès mes onze ans ? Et si c'est ce dernier qui gagne, que dira-t-on ? Que les moldus m'avaient rendue folle de rage, ce qui avait développé mon instinct de protection, que je m'étais sacrifiée pour le peuple sorcier ?

Le passé n'est pas fiable. D'ici une centaine d'années, je serais sois une héroïne dans les histoires, soit une figure perdue. Un énième Potter dont on aura oublié le nom. Comme mes parents, qui sont pourtant morts à l'âge de trente et vingt-huit ans.

- Et que faites-vous ici ? reprend Carolina.

- Nous avons été chassés de Poudlard…

Les mots traînent dans l'air. Chassés de Poudlard ? Des fantômes ? Ce ne sont pas pourtant pas eux qui risquent de déclencher une rébellion et attaquer les gens du Ministère, vu leur consistance…

Et soudain, je comprends. Le passé n'est pas fiable. Mais eux le sont. Ils _sont_ le passé. Ils soutiendront toujours leurs idéaux, car rien ni personne ne peut les en empêcher : ils sont déjà morts.

- Et vous avez accepté de partir ? demande Carolina d'un ton incrédule.

Comme moi, elle a compris pourquoi ils ne sont plus au château.

- Tu penses qu'on a eu le choix ? Ils ont employé leur meilleur Aurors, et leurs inventions les plus réussies. Mais les sorts s'estompent au fur et à mesure que le temps passe nous pouvons nous rapprocher davantage de l'enceinte du château… Cela fait une petite décennie que nous occupons l'auberge, dès que nous avons pu nous en rapprocher.

- Une petite décennie ? relève Richard.

- Nous errons pour toujours, lui dit l'un des fantômes. Dix ans, c'est si long, mais si court dans l'infinité…

- Vous n'êtes pas près de pouvoir retourner dans le château, fait remarquer Jacques.

- Il y a peut-être une solution… Un esprit frappeur y parviendrait sûrement car, après tout, ces créatures sont de consistance presque solides, et leur création est d'origine plus maléfique. Il y en avait un, dans le temps. Une terreur. Il ne réalisait pas la chance qu'il avait d'être accepté à Poudlard. À l'époque, nous suppliions Dumbledore de l'expulser, mais il a toujours refusé. Sans doute pressentait-il qu'un jour nous lui demanderions de revenir…

Je pense que j'ai trouvé le principal défaut des morts : ils radotent. Ils jalousent leur propre vie, dégoûtés de leur misérable condition qui ne leur permet de rien faire sinon observer. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à une telle lâcheté. La mort est mille fois préférable. Et puis, qu'y a-t-il de réjouissant à observer un nouveau futur qui méprise votre passé ?

- Vous voulez faire appel à Peeves ? demande une vieille femme à l'air revêche, vêtue d'amples jupons.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuve un fantôme à l'allure débonnaire qui avait parlé d'amitié.

- Une façon de revivre l'ancien temps…, soupire une jeune fille.

- Peux-tu aller demander à J…, commence le fantôme.

Il s'interrompt en me regardant.

- Hum, fait-il. Peux-tu aller demander à Lizzy de nous ramener Peeves ? Au vu de son… statut elle devrait être en mesure de nous le ramener aisément.

Ils me semblent tous bien vite déterminés à nous aider. Est-ce un piège ? À côté de moi, Loïc fronce les sourcils.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

- Nous vous le révèlerons lorsque Peeves sera parmi nous, quand l'heure sera venue pour ériger un plan d'action.

- Il n'y aura ni plan ni alliance tant que vous ne nous aurez pas clairement expliqué dans quoi nous nous engageons, rétorque Loïc.

- C'est vous qui êtes en difficulté, pas nous. Alors qui fixe les règles selon toi, gamin ?

J'ai beau ne pas du tout apprécier Loïc, je dois reconnaître qu'il sait tenir tête, et qu'il ne se laisse pas déstabiliser.

- Qui est vivant ? Nous. Vous êtes morts. Vous êtes inutiles, vous êtes las et cette pâle imitation d'existence pourrait vous tuer d'ennui si vous n'étiez pas déjà morts. Alors, qui a vraiment besoin d l'autre ? Vous n'êtes pas notre seul plan en réserve, nous ignorions même que vous étiez là. Vous, en revanche, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de nous. _Je_ fixe les règles.

Les fantômes semblent gênés, ils s'agitent, grimpent vers le plafond, puis redescendent vers le plancher. Mais je suis d'accord avec Loïc. Ils sont _morts_ ! Nous sommes probablement leur seule distraction avant des années. Nous avons toutes les baguettes en main. À eux de savoir en profiter.

- Nous marchanderons avec _elle_, dit un fantôme avec un mouvement de tête dans ma direction. Et seulement elle.

- Elle est la seule Serpentard parmi nous. Et nous tenons à ce que chaque maison soit représentée.

- La seule Serpentard, répète le fantôme avec un sourire. Les Potter ont le sang bouillonnant. Pourquoi est-ce que votre seule alliée vert et argent est une Potter, à votre avis ? Ne vous fiez pas aux serpents.

- Rodrick ! proteste une jeune femme vêtue d'un chapeau orné d'un blaireau. Les Serpentard ont un caractère plus indépendant, c'est l'unique raison de leur isolement. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix, à l'instar des autres…

- En effet, je réplique. Et je suis toujours là, face à vous. Un minimum de considération, c'est trop vous demander ?

- Nous perdons notre temps, fait remarquer Loïc. Expliquez-nous tout, ou bien nous partons.

- Ne sois pas si pressé…

- Facile à dire quand on est mort. Donc ?

- Nous sommes l'héritage de Poudlard… Nous représentons le passé. Notre parole n'était pas d'argent, mais d'or. Les figures des maisons. Le fantôme le plus célèbre de chacune était le représentant de ses confrères aux yeux des élèves qui nous demandaient souvent conseil. Le Ministère a laissé les portraits : il est facile de contraindre un portrait au silence. Une toile, ça brûle. Leur éternité a un prix, mais comme elle est bien plus réjouissante que la nôtre, et ils y attachent de l'importance.

« Nous sommes fidèles à nos idéaux. Nous n'avons aucune raison d'en changer. Nous avons vu passer des générations et des générations, connaissons chaque membre des familles comme si c'étaient les nôtres.

« Nous étions souvent questionnés, on nous demandait conseil, mais d'un autre côté, nous étions également insipides, nous faisions partie du quotidiens. On nous considérait avec banalité. Nous avons cependant été utiles, surtout durant la guerre de pureté. Harry Potter savait que notre témoignage était inébranlable. C'est ainsi qu'il a eu l'idée de prévoir un endroit pour nous, au cas où justement notre immuabilité deviendrait une gêne pour des opposants. À la mort du propriétaire de ce pub, il l'a racheté, et l'a condamnée pour que personne ne puisse y pénétrer, hormis grâce à notre aide… Ou bien avec le passage que vous avez découvert.

« Mais il n'avait pas prévu l'hypothèse d'un tel déploiement de magie. Heureusement pour vous, elle s'affaiblit, et ce lieu nous redonne de la force. Bientôt, nous pourrons pénétrer dans Poudlard. Surtout si Peeves nous y aide…

À cet instant, la dame fantôme qui avait été demandé à une autre de chercher Peeves revient. Elle chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Rodrick, le fantôme qui vient – enfin – de nous donner quelques explications supplémentaires.

Il hoche la tête, puis la tourne vers moi, et sourit.

- Nous avons quelqu'un à te présenter, annonce-t-il.

Il tend un bras derrière lui, et les fantômes s'écartent en formant une rangée d'honneur pour accueillir un énième fantôme.

.

* * *

.

Allez, quelques questions pour motiver ces satanés lecteurs fantômes !

1. Que pensez-vous de l'**histoire** en général ? Est-ce crédible ? Trop confus ? Répétitif ?

2. Jane restera-t-elle du **côté** des pro-moldus ou les trahira-t-elle ?

3. Aimez-vous les Français/Suisses ?

4. Des hypothèses sur l'accident de Jane (ne pas l'oublier, il est très important !)

5. Que dites-vous de l'apparition des **fantômes** ?

6. **Qui** Jane va-t-elle rencontrer ?

_Chacun de vos petits mots me donne encore plus envie d'écrire, ne l'oubliez pas ! Et d'allonger les chapitres, au passage..._

Et promis, j'essaye de vous fournir un chapitre plus long si je peux avoir plus de temps pour écrire !

_**A venir**_ : un rencontre ; des révélations sur Patrick Virulet ; la découverte du secret de Maëlle ; un avancement dans l'enquête de l'accident de Jane...

**Guest** : Jane est contre le meurtre entre sorciers. Pour la population sorcière, c'est une idée effroyable, parce que chaque perte les rend plus vulnérables aux moldus. Après, dans sa rage, il est plutôt logique qu'elle ai souhaité être débarrassée de ceux qui soutenaient des gens qui l'avaient faite souffrir enfant... Je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise :)

**Coin blog** : Cette semaine... TADAM ! **Arbre généalogique de Jane**. Si, si ! Je suis sûre que vous l'attendiez, hein ? Alors laissez un com à l'occas' ! (lien sur mon profil, vous en avez pour 2 secondes...)


	11. Chapitre X

**Chapitre X : Histoires familiales**

_ 6 janvier 2350_

Un fantôme apparaît. C'est une très vieille femme. Elle a la peau brune, les cheveux gris, relevés en en un chignon négligé qui me surprend assez. Parce que cette femme respire l'élégance, l'intégrité, et qu'il est évident qu'elle soigne son image, elle porte un châle, une chemise blanche à laquelle est épinglée une broche dorée, et un pantalon de lin. Peut-être que ce type de chignon était à la mode à son époque… Je suis dubitative. Ses sont noirs, profonds, et me fixent. Je me sens mal à l'aise, soumise à ce regard. Je peux y lire une multitude choses, comme la fierté, l'intelligence, l'amour, mais surtout, la tristesse.

Je sais de qui il s'agit. Elle a changé, c'est vrai, mais je connais son visage. Bien que je ne m'y rende pas souvent, je connais, comme tout le monde, la statue du septième étage à côté de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Vous êtes Jane, je dis.

Elle ne me sourit pas, montrant qu'elle est heureuse que l'aie reconnue, mais hoche simplement la tête.

Quelque chose me gêne en elle, mais je ne sais pas dire quoi. Certes, son physique est légèrement différent des représentations que j'avais vues d'elle, guerrière courageuse partant en bataille pour sauver notre monde, mais je l'ai reconnue aisément.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous devenue un fantôme ?

Les mots sortent avant même que je n'ai formulé ma pensée. C'est ce qui me dérange. Elle est un fantôme. Jane la vaillante n'a pas su affronter la mort.

- Je suppose que tu me croyais courageuse, sans peur, invincible.

Sa voix aussi est différente de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Elle n'est pas particulièrement douce, mais aucune intonation forte ne se fait ressentir. Elle me semble lasse, si lasse malgré son maintien majestueux…

- Ils ont fait de moi un pantin. J'étais parfaite : jolie, jeune, pleine de fougue, et surtout, une Gryffondor. Or, chacun sait que les Gryffondor sont intrépides et héroïques, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous n'étiez pas comme ça ? m'exclamé-je, incrédule.

Il y existe des milliers de biographies de Jane Potter… Des photographies d'elle, fière, brave. Des témoignages. Elle n'a jamais flanché, même après que toute sa famille fut décimée. Pour cela, je l'ai haïe. Parce que j'aurais voulu lui trouver une faille, une blessure qui la rende plus humaine, au lieu d'élever le nom des Potter au rang de saints.

- Et toi, me dit-elle, comment veulent-ils que tu sois ?

- Une gentille petite fille qui exécute leurs ordres sans rien dire.

- Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il en était de même pour moi ?

- Non, je réponds franchement.

Je sens un léger malaise chez les fantômes qui nous entourent, et dont j'avais fini par oublier la présence. Il n'y a plus que Jane et moi, les deux homonymes. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que nos noms qui nous rapprochaient. Serions finalement beaucoup plus semblables que je ne le croyais ?

- Moi aussi, je n'avais pas de parents, pas de famille, dit Jane. Enfin, hormis des lointains cousins qui ne voulaient plus entendre parler de célébrité et qui, de toute façon, ne correspondaient pas aux critères du Ministère… Mon frère jumeau, John, réparti à Poufsouffle, était loin de s'en sortir aussi bien que moi. Le Ministère m'avait promis de nous prendre en charge si j'acceptais de les aider. Alors je l'ai fait, pour John. Il a eu du mal à accepter mon sacrifice. Il disait que je ne devais pas souffrir à sa place. Il s'est engagé clandestinement dans un camp de combattants, et est mort quelques semaines plus tard, à l'âge de quarante ans. C'est en sa mémoire que j'ai nommé mon unique fils John. Perspective qui n'a pas plu au Ministère. Tant que mon fils restait discret, il serait tranquille. Mais comment aurait-il pu rester indifférent quand sa mère qu'il avait à peine connu à cause de ses engagements risquait, paraissait-il, quotidiennement sa vie ? Il est mort juste après que l'on commence à entendre parler de lui. Une terrible maladie dont il a mortellement souffert, qui affectait sa magie. La _Magicae Penale_.

Je frissonne. Il me faut quelques instants avant de me remettre, le souvenir de ma souffrance m'empoignant. Puis je demande :

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils l'ont laissé mourir ? Mais pourquoi ? Il se battait de votre côté, n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait la paix ?

- Oh, oui, mais sa présence était une preuve des crimes du Ministère. Les gens avaient oublié mon frère. Ce fils surgit de nulle part, dont on disait qu'il portait le nom de mon défunt frère, cela amène à se poser des questions…

- Votre frère, c'est le Ministère qui l'a tué ?

Jane a beau être un fantôme et avoir vu des décennies s'écouler depuis ces évènements, elle est toujours marquée par eux, parce que ses yeux se voilent. Mais fière, elle retient ses larmes. Derrière moi, mes alliés ne soufflent pas un mot.

- John ne se battait pas pour eux. Il se battait contre eux. Il voulait la fin du règne sorcier quand moi j'essayais de ne pas maintenir éveillée la haine envers les moldus.

- Pendant toutes ces années… J'ai cru que c'étaient eux qui les avaient tués. Que c'étaient les moldus qui avaient tués les membres de votre famille.

- C'est vrai pour certains. Nous étions en guerre, le plus grand conflit de l'humanité. Si rien ne changeait, une guerre nucléaire aurait survenu. Cette perspective terrifiait mes congénères, et beaucoup sont partis en guerre contre les sans-pouvoirs. Je n'avais pas d'opinion particulière, mais le Ministère s'est chargé de m'en forger une. Le culte des ancêtres, le respect du travail accompli par Harry et Albus…

« Après la mort de mon fils, je me suis promis de prendre soin de son fils à lui, mon petit-fils Noah. Sa mère était mourante, et je sentais que si je ne le faisais pas, il connaîtrait le même destin funeste que son père et son grand-oncle. Les choses se sont améliorées. Il a été père à son tour, au jeune âge de vingt-et-un ans, mais après tout le monde était un peu fou, la guerre venait de se terminer, et puis, il aimait vraiment sa femme de tout son cœur…

« Désormais, je ne pouvais plus me dérober. J'avais un peu plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans, j'avais passé plus de la moitié de ma vie en guerre. Si les gens avaient su qu'en réalité je n'avais jamais rien risqué ! Mes apparitions étaient toujours restées brèves, je ne faisais office que de figure d'espoir. Comme un mannequin, on m'utilisait pour mon image. Mais au moins ai-je pu offrir à mon petit-fils une vie à peu près décente jusqu'à sa mort…

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

J'ai conscience de l'interrompre, mais je suis curieuse. Elle est morte à l'âge de cent trente-quatre ans, après les trépas de son frère, de son fils, son petit-fils et même son arrière-petit-fils. Cela aide à contribuer à son image d'héroïne… Mais maintenant, je découvre l'envers du conte que l'on raconte aux enfants sorciers…

- C'est le destin qui l'a tué. Il est tombé gravement malade, lui aussi, de cette maladie qui s'attaque à la magie, et sa santé s'est détériorée en quelques semaines à peine. Tout l'or du Ministère n'y aurait rien changé, parce qu'il s'est avéré qu'une fois atteints, ses gênes étaient condamnés.… Il a laissé ses enfants orphelins de père… Heureusement, il les avait eu très jeune, et ils ont pu le connaître…

- _Ses_ ? Je n'avais entendu parler que de… - je cherche le nom, puis m'exclame - Sean !

- C'est parce que sa sœur n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfants. Lorsque Sean est mort, Lynn s'est occupée de sa fille Leïla, son unique chance de toucher au bonheur d'être mère…

- Et Sean, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Sean était un enfant peu commun. Il avait des idées révolutionnaires, voulait ouvrir notre monde… Il faisait beaucoup d'expériences. Il souhaitait trouver un moyen de recréer des géants, d'étendre la population des rares centaures qu'il restait… Un jour, son laboratoire a explosé. Je n'en jamais eu la preuve, mais au fond de moi je suis certaine que ce n'était pas un accident.

Je me sens misérable face à elle. Je me plains, je ne suis jamais satisfaite, mais je n'ai même pas connu le quart de ses malheurs.

- Et toi, fait-elle, quelle est ton histoire ?

- Je suis la fille de Julia et Alexander Potter.

- Alexander ? relève mon ancêtre, surprise. Je croyais… peu importe. Poursuis.

- Ils m'ont abandonnée quand j'avais trois ans dans un orphelinat… Un orphelinat moldu. Je n'en suis sortie qu'à l'âge de huit ans, j'étais atteinte de la _Magicae Penale_. Quelques jours plus tard, j'en serais morte. Et pourtant, le Ministère savait que j'étais là. Pour rassurer les gens, ils avaient recherché les Potter, découverts que mes parents étaient décédés, mais aussi qu'ils avaient eu une fille ! Ils espéraient que je serais morte, moi aussi…

- Le culte des héros, dit Jane en hochant la tête.

Je me sens coupable d'infliger de la peine à cette très vieille femme. Elle a eu une vie de misère, et son existence de fantôme s'annonce toute aussi désolante…

- Lizzy…, souffle un fantôme en s'approchant de mon ancêtre.

- Lizzy ? répété-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mon deuxième prénom, me répond Jane. C'est ainsi qu'on m'appelle. De mon vivant, j'étais Jane Potter. Désormais, je suis Lizzy. Tout comme toi tu pourrais être Lily…

- Non, je proteste fermement. Que je sois Lily ne changerait rien. C'est le nom de l'une de mes… nos ancêtres et… Attendez ! m'exclamé-je en fronçant les sourcils. Comment pouvez-vous savoir que mon deuxième prénom est Lily ?

Lizzy esquisse un sourire mystérieux.

- Nous perdons notre temps ! lance Loïc derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. Vous deviez nous envoyer un esprit frappeur.

- Nous tenons parole, répond Lizzy d'un ton un peu pincé, sans doute habituée au respect que tout le monde témoigne à une vieille dame de cent trente-quatre ans.

Loïc n'a pas ce genre de considération.

- Peeves viendra, affirme Jane Lizzy Potter d'un ton impérial. Depuis des années, la situation de Poudlard se détériore. Poudlard a toujours été indépendante. L'heure est venue de lui rendre sa liberté. Je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré ma descendante, ajoute-t-elle avec un petit mouvement de tête dans ma direction.

- Et les étudiants ? s'exclama Carolina Garcia, la Serdaigle. Nous espérions les rallier à notre cause.

- Si vous n'avez pas le champ libre dans le château, il ne vous servira à rien de les joindre, objecta un fantôme.

- Mais c'est que nous avons besoin de nourriture…, fait remarquer Jacques.

- Nous avons dit que nous vous enverrions Peeves, réplique le fantôme avec sécheresse. Sachez être reconnaissants.

- C'est qu'on n'a pas l'éternité devant nous, bougonne Loïc.

- Peeves va venir, confirma Lizzy. Maintenant, rentrez avertir vos camarades.

Loïc semble tenté de protester, mais il accepte finalement les ordres et se dirige vers le portrait, suivit de Richard, Jacques et Caroline. Je m'apprête à faire de même lorsque mon ancêtre m'interpelle :

- Jane ?

Je me retourne pour faire face à cette dame très âgée, et qui a vu tant de malheurs. Comment a-t-elle pu refuser la sérénité de l'éternité et choisir de se rappeler sans cesse son douloureux présent ?

- Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, Jane, me dit-elle avec une douceur inatendue. Mes condoléances pour ta mère.

Un instant, je me fige. Comment a-t-elle pu connaître Ismène ? Et pourquoi m'offrir ses condoléances ? Lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose ?

- J'appréciais beaucoup Julia.

- Vous connaissiez ma mère ? m'exclamé-je avant d'avoir pu me retenir.

Et surtout, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir utilisé spontanément le terme _mère_ pour la femme qui m'a abandonnée.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur tes parents, Jane. Tu étais ce que Julia avait de plus précieux. Pour qu'elle en vienne à te laisser dans un orphelinat c'est que la situation devait être si désespérée qu'il ne lui restait plus que ce dur choix…

Elle me semble sincère, mais elle doit sûrement se tromper sur le compte de ma génitrice. Quelle mère abandonne son enfant à pire que la mort, à une souffrance lente et terrible ?

Nous retournons à moitié rassurés au château. Certes, nous avons trouvés des alliés inattendus, mais nous nous sentons un peu pris au piège… Clairement, se sont eux qui dictent les règles du jeu, même si nous essayons de trouver un moyen pour changer la donne. Ils n'ont rien à perdre.

Alors que nous allons franchir le passage menant à notre cachette Loïc s'arrête, puis, après avoir dévisagé chacun d'entre nous, ordonne :

- Vous pouvez parler des fantômes, mais pas un mot sur celui de Potter, compris ?

C'est à Carolina Garcia et à moi qu'il s'adresse. À moi plus particulièrement.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demande Carolina. Elle nous a juste peint un portrait mélodramatique de sa vie, on ne peut pas vraiment considérer que cela apporte une information de valeur à qui que ce soit.

- Si tu veux continuer à poser des questions sans intérêts, retourne en cours, s'énerve Loïc.

Je ne trouve pas que sa question soit inutile mais je ne tiens pas à retrouver les salles de classe, alors, pour une fois, je me tais. Décidément si je n'y prend pas garde je finirai par me transformer en vraie petite sorcière modèle.

- Alors ?

Maëlle nous bondit dessus avant que nous n'ayons le temps de respirer. Tous les autres nous regardent avec impatience. Ils n'attendaient que ça, qu'on revienne.

Loïc leur explique brièvement ce qu'il s'est passé, et la réaction est mitigée. Certains applaudissent timidement, mais d'autres se contentent d'échanger des regards ennuyés.

Je me rends à mon hamac, la tête brûlante des révélations de la Potter la plus célèbre de tous les temps. Cela me semble à peine croyable. Dire que je trouvais ma vie misérable…. Quelqu'un vient s'asseoir sur le hamac voisin au mien.

- Loïc m'a dit pour…

Maëlle ne semble pas savoir quel terme employé.

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait le dire à personne ? fis-je avec agacement.

Elle sourit un peu.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sort avec toi que…

- On ne sort pas ensemble ! proteste Maëlle en rougissant.

Ce qui lui donne un air de poupée, maintenant que ses joues sont plus rebondies, et avec ses cheveux blonds qui encadrent son visage de petites boucles.

- C'est ça, ricané-je.

- Très bien, fait-elle, dans ce cas, moi aussi j'ai de quoi te charrier. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Patrick ?

- Tu veux rire ?

Je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec elle. En fait, je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de conversation tout court. J'ai _vraiment_ d'autres sujets de préoccupation. Et puis, Patrick Virulet, sérieusement ? Il doit faire deux têtes de moins que moi, et jusqu'ici, il n'a plutôt que fait que rire de moi. Le Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur.

- Non, pas du tout, dit Maëlle. Lui t'aime bien.

- Mais bien sûr, marmonné-je.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? demande Maëlle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Écoute… On est en plein combat. Tu pourras dire à ton ami que c'est non.

- Il ne t'a pas posé la moindre question !

- J'anticipe.

- Comme tu voudras, répond Maëlle avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Elle finit par s'éloigner, lassée de mon mutisme. Je voudrais pouvoir occuper mes pensées avec autre chose que les confidences de mon ancêtre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors, je me lève et me dirige vers la section bibliothèque. Comme par hasard, j'y trouve plusieurs biographies sur elle. Je m'installe à une table et entreprend de les lire.

Ces livres m'effarent. Je connaissais la légende Jane Potter, comme chaque enfant sorcier, mais je n'avais jamais rien lu sur elle. Après tout, je la détestais. Ces livres la décrivent comme une créature surhumaine. Quand je connais la réalité…

Trop de choses bouillonne dans mon esprit, alors je saisis un parchemin et dresse une liste qui, bien qu'elle ne fasse que m'affliger un peu plus, me permet de faire le point :

_2078 : Naissance de Jane Lizzy Potter et son frère John._

_2116 : Ils ont trente-huit ans. Début de la guerre Interspatiale. _

_2218 : Mort de John à l'âge de quarante ans. Magicae Penale._

_2121 : Naissance de John, le fils de Lizzy qui a quarante-trois ans._

_2148 : Naissance de Noah, fils de John, petit-fils de Lizzy qui a soixante-dix ans._

_2156 : Décès de John à l'âge de trente-cinq ans (Lizzy en a soixante-dix-huit et Noah huit)._

_2167 : Fin de la guerre (durée : cinquante-et-un ans). Lizzy a quatre-vingt-neuf ans._

_2169 : Naissance de Sean, fils de Noah (vingt-et-un ans), arrière-petit-fils de Lizzy (quatre-vingt-onze ans)._

_2193 : Noah décède à l'âge de quarante-cinq ans des suites de la Magicae Penale. Son fils Sean en a vingt-quatre, Lizzy cent quinze._

_2194 : Naissance de la fille de Sean, Leïla, l'arrière-petite-fille de Lizzy (cent seize ans). _

_2200 : Décès de Sean âgé de trente-et-un ans. « Accident » de laboratoire. (Lizzy : cent vingt-deux ans)._

_2212 : Naissance de Bria, l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille de Lizzy, mon arrière-grand-mère. Mort de Lizzy à l'âge de cent trente-quatre ans. Deuil planétaire. _

Ces constats m'effraient. Jane Lizzy a perdu toute sa famille. _Toute_ sa famille. Elle les a vus partir les uns après les autres, bien souvent à cause d'elle-même, qui s'était pourtant engagée par amour pour son frère. Elle aura vécu longtemps, très longtemps. Certes elle ne détient pas le record de longévité, mais avoir vécu autant de temps est tout de même un record. Dans ce cas, pourquoi persister à rester ? Pourquoi cette peur de la mort, elle qui l'avait tant de fois croisée ?

OoOoOoO

8 janvier 2350

Ils nous avaient promis de l'aide, mais elle tarde à venir.

J'ai rêvé de mes parents adoptifs, cette nuit. Cela m'amène à repenser à ce qu'ils sont devenus. Comment ai-je pu me détacher d'eux aussi facilement ? Quel enfant peut se retourner aussi rapidement contre ceux qui l'ont élevé ? Tout de suite, j'ai choisi le rejet. Pourtant, ils sont les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde… Ou tout du moins, ils l'étaient…

Je m'appuyais sur eux pour tout, j'aurais voulu rester à la maison pour toujours. Je me sentais en sécurité. Quand je repense à leur jolie petite maison au milieu de la campagne, les larmes me montent aux yeux. L'odeur des champs, la couleur du ciel, les câlins d'Ismène, les paroles rassurantes de Karim… Je n'ai vécu que deux ans et demi chez eux avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Est-ce assez pour se lier ainsi ? J'en avais l'impression. À présent, je doute. Et je culpabilise.

Quelques fruits nous ont nourri, et nous buvons l'eau de la salle de bain, mais cela n'empêche pas mon ventre de gronder, affamé.

- Oh, mais que vois-je ? De pauvres enfants maltraités… Quel dommage !

Je bondis hors de mon hamac. Qui vient de parler ?

Les septièmes années ont brandi leur baguette, et tandis que la lumière s'allume, je distingue peu à peu une sorte de fantôme face à nous. Cependant, il n'est pas aussi pâle qu'eux, et en le voyant appuyé contre l'une des bibliothèques je comprends qu'il est de consistance solide. C'est un home très petit qui flotte à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il est vêtu très bizarrement : chapeau à clochette, nœud papillon et cravate orange. Mais surtout, je n'aime pas son regard vif et méchant et sa voix perçante.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Richard, le Gryffondor de septième année qui nous avait accompagnés à Pré-au-Lard.

- Peeves, pour vous servir ! s'exclame-t-il en en ôtant son chapeau et s'inclinant.

Geste qui ne me paraît pourtant pas du tout respectueux mais au contraire très moqueur.

- Vous êtes envoyé par Lizzy ?

- La grande Lizzy, oui, oui ! Que puis-je pour vous, gentes personnes ?

Richard se tourne vers les Français et leur lance un regard perplexe.

- Ce que vous êtes en mesure de faire, répond Céline Dias.

Elle est vraiment trop naïve, parfois.

- Faire exploser les canalisations, leur jeter des craies, les insulter toute la journée, jeter ces traîtres de tableaux par terre ! Je peux provoquer… L'APOCALYPSE !

Il émet un caquètement et se plie en deux, secoué par le rire.

- Eh bien, faites, répond Céline mal à l'aise. Déchainez-vous !

- Puis-je sortir ?

Loïc se détache du groupe en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui prouve que vous ne nous trahirez pas ?

- Rien ! Ha, ha ! glousse cet insupportable Peeves.

- Laisse-le faire, conseille Maëlle en posant une main sur le bras de Loïc pour l'apaiser. Comment pourrait-il les conduire à cette salle secrète ?

Ils ne sont pas en train de regarder l'esprit frappeur, mais moi je ne le perds pas du regard. Et je le vois plisser les yeux et esquisser un sourire satisfait. Moi non plus je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Loïc ferme les yeux, et une trappe apparaît.

- Arrange-toi pour que le passage soit libre près des cuisines dans deux heures.

Peeves s'échappe sans rien dire, et le silence s'empare de la pièce, pourtant occupée par une bonne quarantaine d'élèves.

.

.

Deux heures auront bientôt passé. Tout le monde est en alerte tout en essayant de ne pas le montrer, parce qu'au fond de nous-mêmes, nous avons terriblement peur d'avoir été trompés.

- C'est l'heure, annonce Maëlle en se levant.

Loïc, au centre de l'attention, ferme les yeux. La porte paraît, et Maëlle tend une main hésitante vers la poignée… Elle jette un regard à la salle, et semble trouver un regain de courage. Nous sommes affamés. Nous avons vitalement besoin de provisions. C'est essentiel avant de s'engager dans le sauvetage des plus jeunes que nous avons condamné à subir le carcan du Ministère. Heureusement que je sais que Patrick Virulet et Judith Darson sont toujours présents, et que les Gryffondor peuvent compter sur eux.

La porte s'ouvre. Nous retenons notre respiration…

Le couloir est désert.

Je sens que les quatrièmes années à côté de moi voudraient exprimer leur joie, mais ils s'en abstiennent parce que des guetteurs peuvent tout de même se tenir face à moi.

- Loïc, Jane, venez, nous dit Maëlle.

- Quoi ?

Je pensais que je devais rester à l'abri ! Le jeu auquel elle s'adonne ses derniers temps, à me donner des directives allant à l'encontre de ce que nous avions décidé, ne me plaît pas du tout.

- Allez ! me presse-t-elle.

Je dois faire bonne figure devant les autres alors je les suis elle et Loïc sans plus protester. Nous arrivons dans le couloir, et après avoir vérifié de tous côtés que la voie était libre nous nous jetons sur le tableau gardant l'entrée des cuisines. Cet endroit où j'ai passé presque chacun de mes repas… Jusqu'à l'arrivée des français.

- Dans les cartons ! s'exclame Maëlle en entrant.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle en avait pris. Pendant ce temps Loïc se précipite là où les elfes font la cuisine, ce qui ne lui sera pas très utile puisque ce qui devait être prévu pour le repas de midi se trouve face à Maëlle et moi.

- Que fait-il ?,

- Il est parti stupéfixier les elfes, répond-elle en fourguant de la dinde dans les cartons.

La bonne odeur de nourriture me monte à la tête, et je m'empresse de saisir tout ce qui passe à portée. Un vrai repas… Nous pourrons remercier Peeves pour avoir éloigné les gardiens.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ?

- Si les autres voient que tu participes cela leur donnera du courage, et ils auront plus facilement confiance en nous.

- Tu m'utilises ? je m'exclame.

- Quoi ? fait Maëlle en tournant la tête vers moi. Non ! proteste Maëlle après avoir croisé mon regard. Tu sais bien que je ne ferais pas ça !

OoOoOoO

_9 janvier 2350_

Peeves est revenu hier soir pour constater à quel point il nous avait été utile. Je l'ai trouvé différent, peut-être un peu plus pâle. Et si le sortilège se renforçait ? Mais sans doute s'épuise-t-il aussi, comme les humains. Après tout, je ne connais rien aux esprits frappeurs.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la libération des plus jeunes qui est en train de se mettre en place. Malgré les risques, Loïc s'est rendu dans le hall après être passé dans les cuisines hier, et y a laissé un message codé à ses amis sur le mur. Nous devons les retrouver devant la statue de Jane Potter, à côté de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Je dis « nous » parce que je serais de la partie, question de bonne image paraît-il.

Nous attendons l'heure, bien plus confiants cette fois-ci.

- Et…, fait Céline en consultant la trotteuse de sa montre, c'est parti ! Bonne chance !

Loïc, Maëlle et moi nous nous engageons dans le couloir où nous a mené la porte. Nous sommes face à la statue. Je la regarde en essayant de me dire que j'ai vu son modèle de mes propres yeux… C'est très perturbant.

- Maëlle, Loïc ! s'exclame Judith Darson en sortant du portrait qui garde la tour des Gryffondor.

Elle se jette dans les bras de ses amis. Derrière elle arrivent des jeunes élèves, visiblement très soulagés de notre présence.

- Et Patrick ? demande Maëlle.

- Il arrive. Il s'est occupé des frères et sœurs de ce qui sont avec vous dans les autres maisons. Les petits qui veulent nous rejoindre, on s'en chargera plus tard.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, nous voyons Patrick arriver au bout du couloir, des premières deuxièmes et troisièmes années sur les talons. Il me fait un petit signe de la main que je fais semblant ne pas de pas avoir vu, me rappelant des paroles de Maëlle à propos de ses sentiments.

OoOoOoO

_17 février 2350_

Il y a comme une routine qui s'installe, et cela ne me plaît pas du tout. J'ai l'impression que nous nous enlisons. En outre cela habitue nos ennemis à nos sorties, cela rend nos messages banals. Céline s'est engagée à retrouver leurs amis français restés au château pour prendre le courrier reçu, ce qui soulage nombre d'entre nous, petits et grands. Moi aussi j'aimerais en recevoir, mais si les choses restent en l'état, cela n'arrivera jamais.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Maëlle. Elle a seize ans, dix jours plus tôt que moi. Céline vient de lui rapporter une lettre avec un grand sourire, et Maëlle s'empresse de la lire, souriante également. De mon hamac, je l'observe discrètement. Son sourire se fane, et elle se mort la lèvre. Soudain, Peeves apparaît, fidèle à l'heure, et elle lâche ce qu'elle tenait en sursautant pour s'avancer vers lui et discuter des actions prévues. Je me lève, et ramasse ce qui vient de tomber. C'est une photographie. Une photographie moldue.

Deux jeunes filles sont installées dans un lit, un plateau sur les genoux. Je les connais. C'est Maëlle. C'est Maëlle, en double. À gauche, elle a ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, porte des habits moldus gris et blanc, et regarde pensivement devant elle en tenant une fleur entre ses doigts.

À droite elle a les cheveux dénoués, et regarde son double. Elle porte des lunettes noires, et des habits – toujours moldus – bleus. Elle tient un journal, moldu également, dans les mains.

Fébrile, je retourne le cliché. Quelques mots y figurent, écris en français. Je me précipite vers un dictionnaire pour les traduire tout en vérifiant que personne ne m'observe. Pour l'instant, ils sont tous attroupés autour de Peeves.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je pense avoir deviné ce qui est écrit.

_Ce jour-là, tu m'avais promis que tu ne m'oublierais pas._

- Jane !

Je sursaute. Maëlle arrive vers moi. Je n'ai même pas le réflexe de cacher la photo.

- Nous pensons savoir qui est responsable de ton accident !

- Qui est-ce ? dis-je en brandissant la photo devant son nez sans écouter ce qu'elle semble si heureuse de me dire. Qui sont les personnes de cette photo ?

.

* * *

.

Mouahaha. C'est juste _le passage que j'avais en tête depuis que j'ai imaginé cette fic_. OUUUUI j'y suis arrivée ! *fête*

Hum, où est étais-je... ?

Il s'en est passé des choses ! Que pensez-vous de Jane I ? Gentille, idiote, malheureuse, à plaindre, à détester ? Et avant de me dire que 134 ans c'est impossible, je vous rappelle que Dumbledore en avait 116 et que tout le monde semblait trouver ça normal ;) De plus, la longévité augmente sans cesse... ^^

RàR à **TheFanne** : Merci beaucoup ! :) A, qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes ou aimes pas chez les Français ? C'est sûr que c'est pas très drôle, d'où le drama et le rating T ;)

J'attends avec énormément **d'impatience** vos **avis** sur ce chapitre !

Et la photo trouvée par Jane sera sur le **blog** dès demain, courrez-y !


End file.
